Arrival of the Actillian
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall and PSU. This story is about the author get pulled into the dimensional rift, gain certain powers, and end up traveling through dimensions to find his way back home. This story will eventually be a crossover, since it's jumps from one world to another.
1. Taken

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 1

Taken

The next morning, the sun rises. On a farm lived three people, and in the basement is a man doing yoga. Every morning, he does twenty-five minutes of yoga while his laptop loads up. He has a TV, on a TV stand with a VCR under it playing one of his yoga tapes. Above the VCR is the DVD player, and near it is a PS2 and beside the TV is a Wii. On both sides of the TV are cabinets, with book shelves on each and they're loaded with DVDs. He is doing yoga two feet away from the TV, and to his left is a coffee table with a cabinet put on top of it. He has a mini-fridge beside the coffee table. Behind him is his Queen Size bed in a corner, with a bed/chair beside it. Right beside the bed/chair is the pool table, but it has way too many things on it. It has a bookshelf loaded with video tapes, and on top of it are models. His laptop is on a stool in front of the bed/chair.

Well as he is nearing to finish the yoga morning training, his laptop came on. He stops, turn of the yoga tape. He went and sat down on his bed/chair, and looks at the laptop. He presses a few buttons, and load up the internet.

As it loads, he grabs the DVD remote that is on the floor. He points it at the TV, and presses the power button. It came on, and the DVD in it is CSI: NY. He said to himself, "Hmm, which episode. I think I'll watch the show; Death till we Part." He presses the arrow button, going down the list. He presses the button, and the show started.

He turns to look at the computer screen, and see it is at the Deviant Art log in site. He enters his nickname, "Lord-Josephiroth" and types in his password. Presses the log in button and it begins to load up. He checks, seeing that there no messages. So he log out and checks the other two sites, and his email account. He sees that there are no messages on each, so he turns off the computer.

Just than he realizes something, he slaps his head in irritation. He presses the power button to load it up once more, and as he waits. He decided to go take a shower; he puts the laptop back on the stool. Than got up, and went to his own washroom.

Later he came back, nice and clean from sweat. He wore on a black tank top shirt, black pants, and he wears glasses to see. Have brown eyes, dark hair, and a goatee. After every day of exercises, he is muscled built.

He headed to his bed/chair, sat down and grabs the laptop. He presses a few buttons, checking on the Souris Theatre web page. He notices that this weekend, the movie Avatar is going to be there. He has got to see it, after all of what he heard of his friends on DA said about it, and seeing the commercial as well.

He looks up at the wall, seeing a calendar. Today is Friday, that means tonight he will go see Avatar. He doesn't work today, which is his day-off. He than realizes, it is long walk to Souris and he can't drive. So the best option is to ask his mother or father, since they're the only ones on the farm that can drive.

He puts the laptop back upon the foot stool, got up. And he walks to his right, going pass two desks, a cabinet full of movie tapes. He headed to the left, going pass two doors. He went to the stairs, and walks up those twelve steps.

Thirty minutes later, he came back downstairs. Came back to his usual area, and tries to figure on what to do for now. The movie starts at seven thirty, so he leaves and seven pm. usually his mother doesn't take him to the theatre because she has something to do. But today, she has something to do in Souris that might last during the time he spends time at the theatre.

Instead of sitting back down, he bends down to look on the laptop screen. He sees at the bottom right corner, the time is five forty-five pm. So that means; he only has an hour and fifteen minutes.

So what can he do in that amount of time, he wandered. He could work on the Arrival of the Actillian, but he has no idea of where to begin. He could watch the movie right now, and have some of the cheese buns he bought from Superstore in Brandon. Than a thought came to mind, he turns to look at his Wii. He decided to play a video game on his Wii system. He has many choices to choose from, and somehow one of them will give him an idea.

He presses the power button, grabbed the controllers. Than uses it to activate the game, and he soon started playing the game called, Metroid Prime Trilogy.

After an hour, he saved and quit. He puts the controllers down, and turns off the TV. Turns around, and went to sit down on the edge of his bed/chair. He looks at the laptop screen, and sees that he only has fifteen minutes left. So he turns off the laptop, and gets himself ready.

He put on his red jacket, changing from black pants to blue jeans. Puts on black socks, and grabs his watch. In ten minutes, it will be time to go. Right after the movie, he must spend some time at his brother's place until she is done.

He looks at his backpack that is on the ground, and a few thoughts came to mind. Things he can take with him and use while he waits. He went to grab a few things, and puts them in his back pack. He grabs seven hundred pages note book, and grabs his Pokemon ultimate hand book. He put them into the backpack, and he than grabs two pencils and a sharpener. He puts them in the backpack, and he thought of playing his DS on the way. So he grabs one that has two games in it, along with a DS case that holds another DS game in case he gets bored of the game. He puts them in the backpack, and than a thought came to mind when he notices the drinks and some of his bags of chips. After the movie, the stores in the town will be closed. So he grabs a two L Diet A & W and a bag of nacho cheeses, and he puts them in his backpack. He can take them with him into the theater, as long as he doesn't open them. Seems fair, so he puts them into his backpack and he is ready to go.

"Joe," said a woman from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Joe said, putting the backpack on his back.

"It is time to go," said the woman.

"I'm coming mom," said Joe, and he turns off the light and walks away in the dark. Going up the stairs, talked with his parents as he gets his winter boots on. And soon, they have left, going to Souris.

At around seven twenty, they arrived in Souris. Driving down the road in a dark green van, Joe sat on the front passenger side and his mother is driving. Soon she stops the vehicle in front of the theater, and said, "Joe, do you remember where Gary lives?"

"Come on mom, you know me. I pretty much know this town from in and out, it is just north from here," he said. He takes his seat belt off, and opens the door. He than got out, and looks at her.

"Well son, enjoy the movie," she said.

"See you later," Joe said, and he closes the door and sees her drive off. He turns around, enters into the building. And walks up to the counter, and he sees a lot of people in here.

The man at the counter notices his face, and said, "Well now, Joseph. I knew you would come here…"

"Justin," Joe said in surprise. "You work at Souris Theater now?"

"Yep, and this time you can't fool anyone with your age," Justin said. Justin is Joseph's best friend from the old High School. Justin already knows that Joseph hardly ever shaves, with his beard he would look forty-three. If he has a clean shaven, he would look seventeen. And with the goatee, he would look like his real age. "That will be six dollars," Justin said.

Joseph pulls out his wallet, the same wallet he got when he went to Banff four years ago. The best wallet he has, for it is hard to steal it without yanking the chain. He counted his money, and he has fifty-six dollars and seventy-five cents. He pulls out three toonies, and places them on the counter.

Justin took the toonies, and handed him a ticket. Joe took it, and said, "How long have you been working here?"

"Today is my first day, how about you. You still live at home with no job?" Justin asks him.

"Nope, you remember the Subway restaurant that opened in town last week. I work there now, as a part time job right now," Joe said.

"Lucky you, one of good restaurants to go to... Tell me what time, and I'll see you there," Justin said.

"No way, you'll probably make a rotten stench in the washroom," said Joe.

Justin laughs quietly, and said, "Well go enjoy the movie."

"Will do," said Joe, and instead going to get a seat. He went to the small sell, and bought himself a can of diet coke, a Coffee Crisp, and medium size popcorn without melted butter. Than gone to find a seat, and soon the movie started.

As the movie ended, Joe was glad he seen it. The movie was awesome, seriously awesome. As Joe walked in the small crowd, he went over to the trash can and put the empty popcorn bag and coffee crisp wrapping in it. Than he puts the empty can into the recycling, and soon he is ready to leave. He still has his backpack on his back, and he went to the doors.

"Hey Joe, where are you off to?" Justin asks, coming up to him from behind.

Joe turns around to look at him, and said, "I'm going to go to my brother's place, just to wait till my mother is done."

Justin understands, and he asks, "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'll walk. It's not far, and I could use the exercise," Joe said.

"Strange, back at the years in school. You were a slow runner, you hardly ever exercise," said Justin. "You were a fat man, and easy to make fun of."

"Oh shut up," Joe said, sounded mad about it. "And you were always a guy who enters sports, and gets injured in them."

"Ha, ha, well what made you decide to become a muscle man?" Justin asks him.

"To protect myself, people bug me about my looks. No one makes fun out of a muscle man," said Joe.

"Well I can understand that, at least you can punch instead of biting," Justin said, trying to make a joke.

"You still remember that? Man we were just boxing and you were aiming at my head," Joe said to him.

"You should've kept your mouth shut," Justin said.

"Well never mind all this, I need to get going. Gary knows I am coming, and I can't be late," said Joe.

"Well see you at Subway," said Justin, and he turns around and went to do a little work. It seems he is going to be cleaning up the area…

So Joe said, "Have a good time cleaning, because I have a feeling your going to need it."

"Don't tell me it's bad," Justin said.

"Some of the kids brought there own gum," said Joe, and this made Justin feel disgusted.

Joe laughs, and Justin heard him. "Oh I am seriously going to make it bad for you at Subway," and Joe heard him say that.

"Well the only way you can is if I am working," Joe said, and he leaves right after the rest of the crowd are gone.

He came outside of the theatre, and it is night. Seems everyone left in vehicles, and only he is outside. He was about to walk north, until he heard. "Somebody help!"

Joe heard it; it was coming from the alleyway beside the theatre. Joe walks in that direction, he looks to his right to look through the window of the theater. Justin is carrying a mop and a bucket, and Joe knocks on the window and pointed with his left hand in that direction.

Justin saw him, and came to open the door. He asks, "What is it?" Than he hears a woman yelling, and got the feeling of what Joe is telling him.

So they both ran to the alleyway to assist the person in trouble. As soon as they came into view, they see a man running towards them with a baseball bat. He stops in front of them, and tries to get away from them. Running back and they followed. Joe sees a woman on the ground, she is in bad shape. Joe turns to look at Justin as they run, and said, "Go help her, I'll handle this bastard."

Justin heard him, and went to help the girl. And Joe picks up the pace after the guy. The man turns to look at him in mid running, and learns only one is chasing him. The man stops, and went to swing a bat at him.

Joe grabs the bat with his left hand, and did a jump kick at the guy's chest. The punk felt the impact, and fell on his back. Joe held the bat, and throws it near a trash can.

"I'll make you pay for that," said the guy as he got back up. Then he went to punch him, aiming at his head.

Joe dodges each punch, and said, "You pick a bad time to hurt a lady. For that, you will," he got punch in the gut.

"Just shut up and fight you punk," said the guy.

Joe felt the pain, and became very mad. Than he said, "I see that you are not from here, because if you did, here is what about to come." Joe went to punch him, and guy went to dodge. But the punch didn't go, it was a distraction.

Joe kicks him, right into every man's weak point. And the man screamed in pain, he fell to his knees. Than Joe punches him in the head, striking a few times and he is knocked out.

"That's what you get, scum," said Joe, he bends down. He pulls out the guy's wallet, and checks the name on it. He learns of the guy's name, and that is what he will tell the police of who did the pain on the poor girl. He puts the wallet that still contain it things, back into the thug's pocket. He then notices a purse under the guy's coat, not only a thug but also a thief. Joe takes it, and going to return it to the lady. But than a thought came to mind, he grabs the guy's legs. Drags him towards a dumpster, picks him up and throws him into the trash. He made sure the legs are visible so the garbage man won't accidentally kill him.

"And that is where you go, just like a piece of trash," Joe said, and so he took the purse and ran back.

As soon as he came back, he found Justin helping the girl. Joe heard him say, "Julie, I got to take you to the hospitable."

"Just bruising, I thought I was a goner. Thanks Justin," Julie said, getting up. She notices Joe coming up to them, and she asks, "Who're you?"

"Well Julie, it is nice to see you again. Here is your purse," Joe said, handing her purse to her.

"I never met you before," Julie said.

"Julie, don't you remember Joe?" Justin asks her.

Julie is surprise to see Joe, and said, "Oh Joey, thanks for getting my purse back."

"No problem; just got a sore gut. Do you know that idiot?" Joe asks her, using his left hand to point behind him.

Julie was saddened, and said, "That was Terry, and I thought he was a nice guy. Always talking about baseball, and he said he found that baseball bat in the trash."

"You sure it's Terry? Because from the name I got from him, his name is Colt Daniels, and he is not from around here," Joe said. "He tricked you; he probably tires to get out of it by going by a different name." Than he notices her bruises, and said, "I think you best take Julie to the hospitable. Those bruising look kinda of bad…"

"I said I am fine," Julie said.

"But it is best that you get a check up, just in case," Joe said.

"Since when did you get all smart all of sudden," Julie asks him.

"That is not important, Julie. Justin, can you take her to the hospitable," Joe asks him.

"Yes, but I need to finish my work," Justin said.

"I'll do it, you best go take her back to the hospitable," Joe said, and Justin nodded.

"Thanks Joe, let's go Julie," Justin said, and he and Julie went to Justin's truck.

Joe saw them go, and he turns around to head back to the theater. Joe thought of everything that had happen today, as he headed back to the theater to finish Justin's cleaning.

But then as he walks through the snow, he felt strange. He felt weakened for some reason, as if he is exhausted from a two mile run. He rubs his head, but there was no sweat. Joe asks himself, "What the heck?"

Than the area brighten up, and Joe looks up. He notices a strange orb of mixed colors coming down towards him. "Oh my God," Joe said in surprise, and he tries to back away. But his feet wouldn't obey him, felt like his feet are glued to the ground.

The orb splits into four separate color orbs, red, blue, green, and light blue. Those orbs circle around him, and Joe asks, "What are these things?"

The orbs begin to spin faster, and faster. Joe touches one, but felt like his hand got burnt from touching the red one. "Ah," Joe said in shock, and suddenly he is lifted in the air. The orbs are still circling around him, and Joe yells, "What's going on?" He couldn't believe of what is happening; he is floating in the air by these strange orbs.

Than he felt like being pulled downwards, so he looks down. "Oh my God," Joe said in shock, and he sees some kind of black whirlpool under him. He tries to get away from it, but he couldn't touch the orbs without hurting himself.

The orbs are slowly disappearing, and Joe stares in shock. The only thing that kept him hovering is because of those orbs. He said, "No, no, NO!" The orbs faded, and he plummeted into the black whirlpool. He felt nothing, except no ground. He gone through the ground and he were yelling in shock surprise. The black whirlpool shrunk, and disappeared. The only thing in its place is a snow covered ground, with his last two foot prints in them.

End of Chapter 1

Written by Josephiroth


	2. Mossflower Forest

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 2

Mossflower Forest

The forest somewhere else; with the sun brightens the area. Joe is on the ground, front torso on the ground. He lied there, knocked out. He slowly moves, and he groaned. He asks himself, "What just happened?" He got up, and looks around in confusion. He said, "Trees? No snow? I was in Souris, why am I in a forest?" He sounded confused, and quite mad.

"How can I get here? Did the thug bring me here or something," Joe said, but he remembered that he knocked him out and left him in the trash. "How can I get here, one minute I was in an alleyway? And now I'm here in this forest," Joe said. He looks around, and said, "And where is the snow? It is in the middle of January, one of the cold months."

As he talks to himself, he didn't hear anyone approach him from behind. A creature carrying a giant hammer, it slowly came towards Joe.

"It's getting hot out here," he said, he removes the jacket hood from his head. Then a thought came to him, he remembered a few things. He said, "What were those orbs? And what was that black whirlpool thingy?"

"Who are you?" someone asks him from behind him, the person sounded male. Joe turns around quick, and what he saw made him stare in shock. Right in front of him is the biggest badger he has ever seen in his life. A badger standing on two legs, it holds a war hammer, and wearing garb. The badge stood about seven and four inches tall, and from the looks. Joe is no match against him, in fact if they fight it is no doubt he would get killed by this badger.

"Let me rephrase that question, what are you?" the badger asks him. From hearing that question, this creature is no mutant that Joe had thought up during the question. Who ever this badger is, it is no doubt it never seen a human before.

So Joe said, "My… My name… is Joseph," said Joe, trying to speak clearly.

"Well I got the name, but what are you? I never saw a creature like you before in Mossflower woods," said the badger.

Joe stares at him in more shock, he heard of Mossflower woods before. More like read, he read the Redwall series. Joe puts his hands on his head in mild confusion, moving his head around. Saying, "This is impossible, no, no, no! There is no way that I can just go into a book just in seconds! There is just no way!"

The badger lowers his hammer, placing it on the ground. He puts his right paw on the strange creature shoulder, and tries to calm the confused creature. He said to him, "What are you talking about?"

Joe felt the guy's paws, and he removes his hands. He said, "I am not from around here. I am from a different world, I'm not from here." He falls to his knees, and grabs his head again in confusion. He said, "This is impossible!"

The badger is getting confused as well, this creature is saying strange thing. He kneels down, and said, "Stop making confusion, and tell me what you are."

Joe took a deep breath, calming himself. He let's go of his head, and he looks at the badger. Joe said to him, "I am a human, and humans don't exist in this world."

"A human? Why are you here all alone?" the badger asks him.

"I have no clue," Joe said.

"Well, how did you get here?" the badger asks him.

"I have no clue," Joe said.

The badger stands back up, and looks down at the human. He questioned himself; he can't leave this human alone. This creature has no weapons to defend himself, and his form will obviously attract detention from vermin who seek treasure and kill anyone for them. He looks down at the human and said, "Well get up, on your feet. You're coming with me…"

"Why should I?" Joe asks him.

"You're alone here, and you don't know where to go," the badger said. "So it is either you come with me, or go by yourself or get kill by vermin."

"Good point," Joe said, as he stands back up. He clears his throat, and said, "Well it is best to make a better introduction. My name is Joseph, what is yours?"

The badger bends down to pick up his war hammer, and said, "My name is Baltimore."

Joe has no clue of which book that has Baltimore the badger in. So this is not in a book he read, possibly never written. So Joe said after the silence, "It is nice to meet you Baltimore."

"Likewise for you," said Baltimore. He holds his hammer in his right hand, and he looks at him. He said, "Well come with me." He walks pass him, and Joe walks behind him. They walk into the trees, heading somewhere.

Joe asks him, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Well I am taking you to Redwall, maybe there you might remember something of how you got here," Baltimore said.

"They won't have any," said Joe, and Baltimore stops and turns around to look at him.

"And how do you know that without even being there?" Baltimore asks him.

"In my world, Redwall is a book series. I pretty much know when it was created," Joe said, and this made Baltimore look at the human creature in surprise.

"If you're speaking the truth, say five things that have happen there," Baltimore said.

"For one, Martin the Warrior is the one that founded the order. He was from the north, he was a warrior born that was living as a slave until he became older. As soon as he killed the tyrant, he left his friends from a secret village. Going south, and soon he saves the creatures from wildcats. Number two, Matthias uses the sword to defeat Cluny the Scourge. First he had to find the sword, killed Asmodeus the snake to get it. Number three, happened before number two. About a Bellmaker, bringing a bell to Redwall. But gets captured by a vermin, and that vermin grew crazy ever since he had that bell. Number four, there is a baby otter being kidnapped by vermin. Renamed it to be called the Taggerung. Than number five, about Redwall finding jewels that once belong to a gruesome evil duo. A Raven and a snake. The jewels were stolen by Gonff, and he is a friend of Martin and the greatest of all Mousetheives. He has descendants who lived alone in the forest that shares the same bloodline. They learned of what those jewels are, and they got rid of horrid treasures. I admit, there useful. But from the history, they should be destroyed. So that is five things I can think of," Joe said.

Baltimore looks at Joe in surprise; the badger has been at Redwall for a few days. He learned of the history from the one who record the history, and seeing the tapestry for a few times. This human never been to Redwall, said things that had happen all those years ago with so much detail. It almost seems like he experienced it, but he only read it. He asks, "How can you know all this without even being there?"

"From books, an amazing author named Brian Jaques wrote them," said Joe.

"Than you must also know what male badgers have," Baltimore said.

"Only some has bloodwrath, badgers eyes turn red in midst battle. And when you said that, I have a feeling that you have bloodwrath," Joe said.

"Yes," Baltimore said. Than he turns around, and walks away. Joe follows from behind, staying right behind him. Than Baltimore asks, "Do you humans have bloodwrath?"

"Nope, but my kind has a bad temper. Only some, for I have one," said Joe.

"And how bad is this bad temper?" Baltimore asks him.

"Well it only happens when I get mad. Not like bloodwrath, yours is like a berserker in battle. But for me, I will loose control of myself for a few seconds. Say a few bad things, and striking hard and fast," said Joe.

"Sounds almost the same," said Baltimore.

Joe quietly laughs, and said, "Almost, but my kind is more different than all of you. And when I mean all of you, I mean all of the creatures in the world. My kind is pretty much can do almost anything, created devices to improve our lives. But of course, when there is good there is also evil."

"What do you mean by that?" Baltimore asks him, as they continue walking.

"Well, what I mean is. My kind is both good and evil," Joe said. "If you seek warriors in my world, don't. You might get complete thugs, fools, and murderers."

"And what about the ones who protect?" Baltimore asks.

"There are soldiers in an army. There are also the marines," Joe said. "They fight to defend there country, facing terrorists."

"What about you, have you save anyone?" Baltimore asks him.

This gave Joe some thought, and soon he said, "I didn't really save someone. Just yesterday, I think in my world. I and my friend rescue a girl we knew from a thug."

"It sounds like you're a warrior, where is your weapon?" Baltimore asks him.

"I don't carry a weapon, to carry one and people will see you as a threat. What I carry is my two fists," said Joe.

"So you fight like a hare than," Baltimore said.

"I don't think so; I'm not fast as a hare. I take my time in fighting, after all. I can pretty much dodge everything; years ago I was called the Dodger. For in a game, I dodge every ball that my opponents thrown at me. My partners are down, and I can easily dodge the attacks," Joe said.

"So you can dodge huh," Baltimore said, than he swung his right elbow at him

Joe narrowly dodges it, and said, "Whoa!"

Baltimore laughs, and said, "I see that you speak truly."

"I hardly lie," Joe said. "I knew you would do that, at the very moment you said so you can."

"So you can tell if I'm going to strike you just by hearing me say the words," Baltimore said. He laughs, and said, "I can't wait to see you have a fight with a hare."

"Sounds like you are a born warrior, and likes to fight," said Joe.

"Yeah, that is how I always been when I travel. I find vermin, fight them, and save anyone who is endangered by them," said Baltimore.

"Well I got a question for you, why do you want me to fight a hare?" Joe asks him, as they continue walking.

"So I can see how well you can fight," Baltimore said. "Unless if you want to fight me right now."

"I don't think so," Joe said. As they came past the last tree, they came into view of a red stone castle like structure. Joe knew what this place is, and he said, "Redwall Abby."

"They'll be surprise of seeing me again, I only left this morning. I think they wouldn't expect me to come so soon," Baltimore said.

"So I arrive a few miles from Redwall?" Joe asks himself in surprise. He tries to think of why he is here in this world now, as he recall of every Redwall book that when certain travelers go there. They have something important to do, after getting guidance from the spirit of Martin the Warrior. He asks himself, "I wonder what fate brought me here."

Baltimore is confused, and asks, "You don't like Redwall?"

"You are kidding? I love all those Redwall books, and when I was young I wished to meet the Abby. But I wonder what brought me here in the first place," said Joe.

"Well than, let's go and see how they react when they see you," Baltimore said, and he walks towards the Abby. Joe follows behind, pulls his jacket's hood back on. Puts his hands in his pocket, trying to avoid the detection of his human features. Even though it is quite hot in a winter jacket…

As they near the gates of Redwall Abby, someone called from above. "Well I'll be, Baltimore oh pal. What brings you back here, wot?" Joe could easily tell it is a male hare, just from hearing the voice and the word wot.

"Well Tameo, I got someone here who wants to see Redwall," said Baltimore.

"Strange garb, wot," said Tameo, he left and calls down on the other side. "You lot, open the doors. The fighting badger is back, and he has a friend with him." Soon the door opens, two otters has opened the doors.

One of the two otters saw the clothing, and said, "Tameo isn't kidding, his garb is strange."

"Strange to you, but not to me," Joe said to them, and they wonder why he is hiding his head.

"Come along Joe," Baltimore said, and they both walk pass the two otters. And soon they are greeted by few more otters, squirrels, mice, young ones, and Tameo the hare.

"Hello Baltimore, it is nice to see you again. Even though you left this morning," said a male squirrel in long robes.

"Hello Father Abbot, it is nice to see you as well," Baltimore said.

"And who is your new friend?" Father Abbot asks him.

"This is Joe," Baltimore said, turning to look at him. He notices that Joe has his hood up, which has darken his face from view. Baltimore said, "Don't be shy about your appearance," he puts his right paw on his hood and pulls it back. Thus revealing Joe's face and this made everyone stares in surprise.

Joe heard them all ask at once, "Who is he?" "What is he?" "Where did he come from?" and "Is he good?" They are obviously surprise of seeing him, that for sure.

Baltimore answers all those questions for him, and Joe said, "Hello."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet a new creature like you, wot," Tameo said, raising his right hand. Joe took it, and they both shook on it.

"And here is another surprise, he knows the entire history of Redwall," said Baltimore.

"But how can that be?" Father Abbot asks in surprise.

Joe scratches his head with his right hand, and said, "Well, where I'm from. Redwall is a book series, so not only I but nearly all my kind knows of this place."

"And how many of your kind?" Tameo asks him.

"Now that's a difficult question," Joe said. "Probably well over a billion, maybe even higher…" This made everyone, including Baltimore stare at him in shock. "Well I'm only guessing, but the difficult question is how many humans. I only lived in one place, and I don't know the rest of the world."

"And how did you get here, wot?" Tameo asks him.

"I have no clue," Joe said.

"Hmm, well you can stay here. Maybe you might find some information of how to get back to your world," Father Abbot said.

Joe bowed, and said, "Thank you, Father Abbot." Father Abbot bowed back, and he turns around and headed back into the building. Some went with him, some went to somewhere else, and some stayed to look at Joe.

"Tameo, I would like to see you have a go with Joe here," Baltimore said.

"Why do you want me to fight him, when I can't even beat you, wot," said Tameo.

"Yes, but he never fight me. And I want to see how well he can fight, I just don't want to injure him," said Baltimore.

"Okay pal, I'll do it," said Tameo.

"And why should I fight?" Joe asks them, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter, afraid to loose against me?" Tameo asks him.

"There is no fear involve, I just don't see any reason why I should," Joe said.

"Maybe he is just a coward," said Tameo. "I wonder what he would do when he comes in front of vermin; flee for his life I bet."

"Don't talk like that to me," Joe said, sounded a bit mad.

"Or what, you will cry?" Tameo said, trying to get the human to fight him.

Joe glares at him, and just for a second his eyes glowed red. Baltimore saw it, but thought that might just be some kind of trick. Than he heard him say, "Very well, if you want to fight. Than so is it…"

"Well than, let's go over here," said Baltimore, and he walks over to a clearing. Both Joe and Tameo walk over to him, and everyone came over and sat down on the grass. The young ones just went somewhere else to have fun, but they wanted to stay to see but some of the mice told them to go.

Baltimore grabs two sticks, and made sure there both equal sizes. He hands one to each of them, and said, "Please fight fair, you two."

"I will be, but I wonder if this hare will fight like a vermin," said Joe.

"Wot? How dare you compare me with vermin," Tameo said in anger.

"Well that's what you get for disrespecting me," Joe said.

"Enough you two, the fight haven't started and you two are already fighting," Baltimore said. "Now please take fifteen feet towards your opposite direction."

"Let me do this first," Joe said, and he takes off his backpack. Than he took off his jacket, and he is wearing a white tank top shirt. He puts the two on the ground, near Baltimore's feet. "Ah, feel a little lighter now," Joe said.

"Well let's get to it, show me what your made of," Tameo said, and then they both walk into their opposite direction. Getting farther away from each other and they prepare to fight.

As seeing them being ready, Baltimore picks up Joe's items. Backs away a few feet, and said, "Begin."

Both the hare and the human run straight at each other, and they struck each other. Striking each other's blow, than Tameo made a punch to Joe's chin. Sending him backwards, he land on his back.

Tameo laughs, and said, "I see you fight like a vermin…"

Joe slowly got up, and said, "You shouldn't have done that." He was beginning to lose his temper, but then a thought came to mind. He was fighting reckless, and he is facing a trained warrior. He closed his eyes, calming down. Then he is thinking of one of the most dangerous of warriors, Sephiroth. Trying to figure his fighting style, and got it right.

The clouds above them begin to darken, and this surprised everyone. Very unusual for the sky to do that so suddenly. Then as Joe opens his eyes, they are glowing blue. He raises his stick into the air, and said in the strangest of voices, "Come at me, Tameo. And feel the sting of my blade!" Then something strange came to mind, a sentence. He felt like he should say it, so he said it, "As I read these words, the magic inside me unleashes. Transform into one of the most feared warriors, Sephiroth!"

Everyone stares at Joe in shock; they have no clue of what he is saying. But the way he is acting, he looked like someone being dangerous. Then his body begins to glow, than form into different clothing. His face and hair changes as well, with long silver hair. His stick breaks into several pieces, and in its place is a longest long sword.

Tameo stares in shock, the length of that sword that appeared looks deadly. Baltimore couldn't believe of what he just saw, a creature transformed into something else.

As Joe looks up at the sword, a thought came to mind. This isn't like him to do something like this, he drops the sword. And as the sword falls down to the ground, it transforms into a stick. Joe/Sephiroth puts his hands on his head, and begins to shake around, yelling pain. Then one single black wing pops out of his back, he begun to flap into the air.

"Stop this!" Baltimore said, coming towards him with his war hammer.

Joe/Sephiroth continues to yell in pain, and his body begins glowing. Than suddenly Joe's really form appeared, and he was shaking around. He was groaning, and he felt pain all over. Baltimore came in front of him, just as Joe fells on his back fainted.

"Joseph, are you alright?" Baltimore asks him, but notices he didn't answer. He realizes that Joe fainted, not collapse of exhaustion.

"It seems I won, but what I just witness is not something I want to fight. When he was acting like that, it almost seems like he couldn't control himself," Tameo said.

"Indeed," said Father Abbot, coming up to them. "It seemed when he changed, he didn't look like his usual self. From first meeting him, I can tell he is a shy one."

"But how can he do this?" Tameo asks him.

"Haven't you heard the words he said before the sentence? It sounded like he was reading something from a book, it must be magic," Baltimore said. "So this is what he means when his kind can do all kinds of things, and the bad temper. He must've done that when you made him angry, Tameo."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Tameo said.

"Well it doesn't matter that anyone knows right now, it is best to take him to the infirmary," said Father Abbot.

"Right," said Baltimore, and he picks up Joe's body. Tameo picks up Joe's jacket and backpack, and he wanders what is in the strange bag. Then they carried him into the Abby, and everyone saw them go. There both worried, and afraid of the creature.

End of Chapter 2

Written by Josephiroth


	3. Dream

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 3

Dream

In total darkness, Joe stood in the middle of it all. He asks, "Where am I?"

"You shouldn't of fought my control, I would've helped you," said someone behind him. Joe turns around, and he is surprised. Sephiroth stood there, but his eyes are different.

Joe said, "Help from you is like me asking a killer to kill me. There is no way I would've asked you to do something terrible, even though that is what you do."

"All you had wanted me to do is defeat the rabbit in battle," Sephiroth said.

"I don't trust you, even though you're my favorite super villain," Joe said.

"All you did was change your body to fit my mind, you were going to control me to defeat the rabbit," said Sephiroth, his eyes still didn't change.

Joe thought of it, it would be wise to get rid of him out of his mind. But he doesn't know how, and he might need him in future battles. So he said, "Just don't scare me like that again…"

Sephiroth laughs, and said, "Call upon my power, warrior-mage." Then Sephiroth's body disappears, and nothing is there anymore.

"Now I must figure out how I got here, and how I can do that," Joe said.

"I can help you," said someone from behind him, and Joe turns around to look.

It is a male mouse clad in armor, carrying Martin the Warrior's sword. Joe said, "Hello Martin, how can you help me? This kind of thing never happened before, even in my world."

"All I can tell you, to go between north and east. You will find the ones who need help, and something there is waiting for you," Martin said.

Joe looks at him in confusion, and said, "You want me to go in a direction that is north-east, to help someone that is in trouble, and something there is waiting for me. The last part is kind of impossible; there is nothing in this world that concerns my kind."

"Yes, but it is something that will help you get home," Martin said.

Joe thought it over, and said, "Very well. But here is a question, what is this total darkness?"

"You're asleep, from what you had done seven days ago has knocked you out," Martin said.

"Seven days? I've been asleep for seven days, that's a lot of energy drain," Joe said.

"It is best that you go now, while it is dark out," Martin said, and he slowly disappears.

"Very well, thanks for the information Martin," Joe said, and soon everything brightens up. Causing him to close his eyes…

In the infirmary room, Joe opens his eyes. He sat up, and looks around. No one is in the room, and he notices his backpack and jacket beside the bed he was sleeping on. He than notices that outside, it is dark out. Just like what Martin said, and best listen to him. After reading all those books, not listening to him is a fool.

He hears his belly groan as he looks down. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything; after all he was knocked out for seven days. Than he remembered that he has a bag of nacho cheese and his favorite drink in his backpack. So he'll eat, once he got outside of Redwall.

Joseph got out of his bed, puts his jacket on. Than picks up the backpack, and puts it on his back. He notices that his boots weren't taken off, so he is all ready.

He slowly walks over to the door, trying not to make a sound. He slowly opens the door, and it creaked open. He pulls it slowly, and went through and he didn't shut the door. He came upon the stairs, and he walks down those steps. Trying not to make any loud noises, not to wake anyone up.

He came to the bottom of the stairs, and he walks forward into the hall. He sees the torches, showing the tapestry in the light. Joe walks to the middle of the area, and looks at the middle of the tapestry. He looks up at Martin the Warrior that is on the tapestry, and he bows to it.

Joe then straighten up, and walks towards the main entrance of the Abby building.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone asks him from behind.

Joe turns to look, and he sees Baltimore there. He is looking at Joe with a serious look, and waited for Joe to reply.

"I have to leave," Joe said.

"Now? After seven days in the infirmary, why not wait till morning," Baltimore asks him, as he walks towards him. "After all, you can see this place much more in the light of day."

Joe said, "I have been told to go, I will go."

"And who told you?" Baltimore asks him. Joe looks to the right, and Baltimore looks at the direction. Seeing Martin on the tapestry, and he asks, "Martin's spirit told you to go?"

Joe nodded, and he backs away. Baltimore walks in front of him, and said, "Well I can't stop the one that has been told my Martin to do something, but I will come with you."

"I don't think so, I go alone," Joe said, trying to make it clear.

"But you don't know where to go," Baltimore said, trying to make Joe to understand.

"I know where to go, and I go alone," Joe said. "Easier to keep other creatures safe from what I can do."

"You think that, but it will be safer for you to go in a group. Making it less chances of what you can do," said Baltimore.

Joe is getting mad, he needs to go alone. And Baltimore won't have no for the answer, and Joe forms his right hand into the fist. He jumps towards Baltimore, and uppercut the badgers chin.

Baltimore got hit hard from it, and he fell on his back. Knocked out, and Joe gripped his right hand in left hand. With his face showing in pain, he would've yelled in pain but than it would've wakened everyone up. He looks at Baltimore, and said, "Sorry Baltimore, but I must go alone." He turns around, and leaves the Abby.

He got into the Abby courtyard, and he walks over to the main entrance. He opens the gate, trying not to make any noises. Getting through them, and he shut the gate into place. Accidentally shut the gate doors on his fingers, and he shouted, "Ayah!" He pulls his fingers out, and breathes on them. Trying to make them feel much better, than he realizes from his loud yell. The creatures of Redwall might wake up from it, or stayed asleep.

So he runs off, heading northeast. If he gone east, in a few days he would've gotten to Salamandastron. And right now, he wanders of who needs help in that area…

Baltimore is still knocked out, and as he slept. He gets a surprising visit from Martin the Warrior in his dream. Baltimore asks him of why he sent Joe in that direction, but the only reply he got is "Follow him," Martin said it over, and over.

Then Baltimore woke up to see similar faces, two otters and Tameo. Tameo asks him, "What happened big fellow?"

Baltimore sat up, and rubs his jaw. His jaw felt sore, he didn't realize of how much strength Joe had. Then he heard, "Where did Joseph go to?" He recognizes the voice to be Father Abbot.

"Joseph left Redwall," said Baltimore.

"Wot? Why did he leave?" Tameo asks him.

"He said Martin told him to go in north-east direction," Baltimore said. "And Martin told me to follow him…"

"Well that explains of where he went, but it doesn't explain why you where knocked out," Tameo said.

Baltimore places his paw on his jaw, and said, "He knocked me out, just after I kept telling him I'll be coming with him. This happened just before the vision…"

"So Joseph knocked you out with one hit," Tameo said, and he begins laughing.

"Stop that Tameo," Baltimore said, he started to get mad.

"So will you go follow him right now?" Father Abbot asks him. Baltimore nodded, and Father Abbot continue saying, "Well you best pack up some food, I have a feeling Joseph hadn't eaten anything. So he'll be easy to catch up…"

Baltimore nodded, than he notices that it is bright out. He said, "I best hurry, he had a good running start."

"Then maybe I should go to him, try to keep him in one place until you come," Tameo said.

"That might work, but remember of not making him mad. Remember last time," Baltimore said, and this made Tameo shivered.

"Say no more, old chap. I know what to do," said Tameo. "I'll be off," and he runs off, going into the Abby Courtyard. Running to the gates, and opens them to get through. He looks around in the north-east area, and found foot prints. He than begins running off in that direction, falling the foot steps.

Back at Redwall, Father Abbot said, "Thank goodness he went off. This gives you to stack up some food, instead of that hare emptying the kitchens." Father Abbot gave a chuckle, and he walks off.

Baltimore laughs; he knows of how much Tameo can put away. He looks up at Martin the Warrior, on the tapestry. The badger now wanders of where Martin has sent Joe off too. He knows Joe only been here for eight days, only seven he was out cold. He felt like a friend to him, and that is why he wanted to go with him. He already knows that Joe can defend himself, after what everyone had witness. But the way he changed back, he was knocked out. What happens if he did that again, and falls to the ground in the mercy of enemies' hands? He must go, to make sure he will be alright.

He got up, and follows Father Abbot. He needs to get ready, and he doesn't know of how long Tameo will hold him.

As Joe walks through the forest, he already had some nachos from his bag. He best not eats too much, or he will run out of them. He walks on, heading straight in the north-east.

Then suddenly, he grabs his head in pain. Feels like a nasty headache, and he hears words in his head. "Tameo is running through the forest, trying to find a human creature. Stop him, and hold him until Baltimore arrives," said the voices in his head. It sounded like it came from a book, and it sounded like his words. Thus makes him much more confused.

He looks around, trying to figure of what to do, that hare has already made him mad before. But if he loose control of his anger, he might do more harm than good. Then he notices something, rope on a branch. He came to it, and inspects it. It is an old rope, has been here for months no doubt. Might be useful to stall that hare, so he takes it. Then he sets up a trap, a trap he thought of after watching few old shows. Where the one who gets trapped, is hanging in a tree by a foot. He saw how it can be constructed, and so he set it up.

As soon as he finished, he tries to make the rope less visible. Putting leafs, and some grass on the rope. As soon as he is done, he walks about five feet away from the trap. He sat down, and waits. As he waited, he pulls out his Nintendo DS and played his DS game. The game he has in it is Pokemon Platinum, and he is training his usual team.

Tameo ran through the forest, still looking down at the foot prints. He notices the foot prints are in walking form, so if he kept running he'll catch up to him. He begins to slow down, getting tired of the running.

Just then, he begins to hear strange noises. Some kind of beeping sound, and music. It is coming from the same direction of where Joe has gone. He walks forward, and he saw Joe sitting down by a tree holding some black thing in his hands.

"Ah there you are, I finally found you, wot," said Tameo, and Joe looks up at him. He closed his DS, and puts it back into his backpack and zipped it shut. He got up, and put the backpack on his back. He turns to walk away, and Tameo said, "Oh no you don't!"

Tameo runs forward, and suddenly he is in the air. He looks around in surprise, and he looks up to see his foot tied by a rope. He walked straight into a trap, and he couldn't believe it.

Joe laughs, and looks up at him. He said, "I knew you were coming, you were going to keep me here until Baltimore arrives."

"Why you little! Get me down from here," Tameo demanded, feeling very angry.

"Nah, this gives me a head start. By the time Baltimore gets here, it will be time for you both to take a rest for the night. And your legs will be tired from all the hanging; there is no way you both will catch up. I must go alone," said Joe, and he begins to walk away.

"Wait a second! Baltimore got a vision from Martin, he said," Tameo begins to say.

"Follow him, that is what he said," Joe said, that too came into his head as he runs off. "Martin sent Baltimore after me, I know. I heard it…"

"But that is impossible," said Tameo, he couldn't believe it.

"Well you don't have something that can tell you who is following," Joe said, than he said bye and runs off.

"Get back here and get me down, you, you fiend!" Tameo said, feeling very angry. All he heard back, was Joe laughing as he runs off. "Oh you just wait, you creature. Once I catch you, I'm going to make you feel the pain, wot!"

As hours pass, Baltimore walks through the forest. He carried a bag of rations on his back and his war hammer in his left paw. Following the human and hare tracks, and he knows by the looks of it that he is getting close. He than came into a small clearing, and he sees leafs and pulled grass everywhere. The footprints from Tameo ended here, and the human's footprints went on.

"There you are!" said Tameo.

"Tameo, where are you?" Baltimore asks, looking around.

"Up here you buffoon, get me down!" said Tameo, and Baltimore looks up.

He sees a hare hanging by a foot in the tree, a tall tree in fact. He asks, "How did you get up there?"

"That fiendish Joseph set a trap for me, which is wot!" Tameo said in anger.

"I see he gotten the better of you," Baltimore said, and he notices a rope tide to a branch. It is tight on; it seems Joseph is trying to stall him with this. So he grabs hold of the branch, and breaks it off.

He let's go of the branch, and it went flying upwards as Tameo came downwards. Tameo landed on the ground, and he sat up and removes the rope. He said, "Oh I'm gonna make that human pay for this, wot!"

"But first we have to catch up to him, and we will go first thing in the morning," said Baltimore, as he notices the sun is setting.

"But we must go now!" Tameo said.

"You're not able to go on, you must've been hanging in those trees for hours," said Baltimore said.

"You don't understand Baltimore; he knows that we're coming. He knew I was coming here first, that is why he set up the trap. He even knew you were told by Martin to follow him," said Tameo.

Baltimore looks at the hare confused, and he said, "So you're saying that he knows we're following him. Then he is setting traps in the night, which gives us time to catch up. We'll catch him as he sets up traps…"

"Yeah, and then I'll make him fall into one of his own," said Tameo. "Well I'm hungry, what is in that bag?"

"Not yet, we'll stop to eat once we catch up to him. Since you said we must get to him now," Baltimore said, and he begins walking in that direction

"Oh come on! You fiend, I was stuck in a tree nearly all day. Come back here," said Tameo, and he walks after Baltimore. As they both journey together, to catch up with Joseph.

Too bad for them, that Joseph isn't setting traps. He is walking forward, trying to get far as possible. Then he will take a rest, and continue on in the morning.

End of Chapter 3

Written by Josephiroth


	4. Trouble

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 4

Trouble

The next day, Joe woke up in the morning. He slept in the bushes, trying to hide his body from anyone. As soon as he awoken, he ate a few more chips and drank some of his diet root beer. He must get some more food; he could wait for the badger and the hare. But than again, he would have a much harder time getting away from them. No doubt the hare will hurt him because of the trap, and in the first place he wanted to go alone. If only he has magic to create food, like his story character can create objects as well.

He got up, and walks on in the north-east once more. It is of no doubt that those two creatures are walking through the forest now, best to get far away as possible. So he starts running once more, but feeling quite hungry still.

As he runs, he begins to hear noises. Yells and screams, and angry sounds. He walks in that direction and he came behind a tree. He looks around it, and sees two rats bothering a small family of voles by a river. The two rats are carrying spears, and a big vole is shielding the other two.

He heard one of the rats say, "Give us all your food and valuables and we will spare your lives."

"But I thought we're just going to kill them, and take there stuff," said the other rat, seems like a dumb one.

"Shut up Buckbreath, you're lucky to be my brother," said the first rat.

"Please, just take what you want and spare my family," the male vole pleaded.

"Why don't we just kill them Slackjaw, and take there stuff right after?" the one name Buckbreath asks.

"Good idea," said Slackjaw.

Joseph must stop these vermin, and help the voles. Two against one is not fair, and they're both carrying weapons. But the way they sounded, they're not trained well to be warriors. They're just weak murderous fools, and he can handle these two.

He walks around the corner, keeping his hood up to keep his face in shadows. He came up from behind them, trying to be much quiet. The big vole was staring at the two rats who about to do harm, and a young one saw him. Joe raised his index finger in front of his face, trying to tell the young one to be quiet. The young one saw him, and just looks away.

Joe came up from behind the rats, and grabs both of their tails. They yelled in surprise, and they drop their spears. "Let's see how well you two feel about this!" Joe said, and he begins to pull them. Spinning around in a circle, and they pleaded for him to stop.

The voles wander who has come to save them, a creature in strange looking garb. Joe heard them pleaded, and said, "Very well," and he throws them at the trees. They both hit them hard, but they both came up and about to go fight this new threat.

The male vole picks up the spears, and came up beside Joseph. He said, "Here, take one."

Joe thought of something better, he put his arm in front of the vole and shook his head. He whispered, "This is my fight now." He then walks casually towards the rats, and they're about to run straight at the creature.

But then Joe begins to say, "Sssstop, if you wissssh to die. I will bite your flessssh, and let the poisssson drain your life." Hissing each word like a snake, making the rats feel more afraid of him. Joe continues, "If you want to live, leave and never return. If I hear that you two harm another innocent creature, you will die from my rage." The two rats listened to him, and instead of going to fight him. They ran off in fear, heading down the direction of where Joe came from. They'll no doubt encounter Baltimore and Tameo. Once those rats tell them of a monster, they'll no doubt come running. Thus a new error came to mind, and Joe slaps himself.

"What are you?" the male vole asks him in fear, readying the spears in case this creature comes after them.

"No need to fear," Joe said, speaking calmly. "I am someone that you don't need to worry about," he said and turns around to look at the three.

The vole listened to him, and he drops the spears upon the ground. He went over to his family, and sees there is nothing wrong. Joe saw the spears, and said, "I think I'll take one of those spears. Sometimes my little tricks don't work, and I need a weapon to protect myself." He went and picks up one of the two, and is about to walk away.

"Wait," the vole said, Joe stops and looks at them. The male vole said, "Thanks for your help. I don't know how we could repay you."

Joe's stomach growled, and Joe places his right hand on and felt embarrass. The female vole said, "It seems Chester that our savior had fought while being hungry."

Chester smiled, and said, "Thank you stranger, for helping us. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Thanks, but I can't stay. I have to keep traveling," Joe said, than he notices there is a hut under a few fruit trees by the rivers. The fruit on the trees look ripened, and he said, "Can I just take a few fruit from the trees?"

"Sure he can, right Chester?" the female vole asks her husband.

"Yes, you go right ahead," Chester said. Than he said, "Well stranger, my name is Chester. My wife is Freya, and our daughter's name is…"

Just than the daughter left the mother, and ran straight at Joe. She jumps up, and grabs Joe's left hand. Pulling him down, and she said, "Hello, my name is Ginger. Who're you?"

"Nice to meet you Ginger, my name is Joseph," Joe said. "But everyone just calls me Joe or Joey for short." Ginger tries to pull Joe, and Joe decided to let her pull him. He said, "Hmm, you're a strong one for a young one."

Ginger laughs, pulling Joe towards the other voles. Joe tries to stay in balance, trying not to fall down as Ginger gripped his hand. Than Ginger said, "Your hand is so soft, and no fur. What are yah?"

"Well Ginger, what I am called is a human. You don't see humans a lot, for in this world. I am a rare creature," said Joe. Ginger let's go, and Joe stood back up.

"Why do you have your hood up Joseph?" Freya asks him. "Just feeling shy about something?"

"No, I'm not really used to bright light. My eyes hurt from the light, it'll get better when I'm used to it," Joe said.

"Well Joseph, I've never met a human before. What do you look like under that hood?" Chester asks him.

Joe went and removes his hood, showing them his human face. They're surprise of the big difference in him; he is far different than them. He puts his hood back on, and said, "Now you know." He then walks over to the fruit trees, and grabs three red apples. It seems they live under apple trees, perfect. He'll have one apple for each day, can't carry more since his backpack is pretty much full. He puts two apples into his jacket pockets, and holds one in his left hand. He still has the spear in his right, and once he is ready. He looks at the voles, and said, "Thanks for the apples, I must get going now."

"Well safe journey, Joseph. And thanks for helping us," said Freya.

"Bye, bye," said Ginger.

"You're always welcome here if you come back," said Chester. Joe said bye to them all, and continues on his journey. He got back to his original path, and headed north-east once more. As he walks, he uses the spear as a walking stick. And he ate the apple as he walks…

Baltimore and Tameo continues to follow Joseph on the path, they run in the morning. They wonder what Joe is up to right now, and they're almost out of rations. It seems that the hare had an unexpected late night snack.

As they walk, they begin to hear screaming. Soon they saw two rats coming towards them, and the badger and the hare stop the two vermin. They tried to get away, but stopped when Baltimore raised his war hammer.

"Please, don't kill us," the one name Slackjaw pleaded.

"We never harmed a creature in our lives," said the one name Buckbreath.

"Why were you two screaming in the forest like fools?" Tameo asks them.

Slackjaw didn't say anything, but Buckbreath said, "A monster stands on two legs, sounded like a venomous snake. And the strength of your kind, he threatens he'll kill us if we harm anyone…"

"What in blazes is he talking about?" Tameo asks Baltimore.

Baltimore asks them, "Have you gone pass a creature in strange garb?"

They both shook their heads, they didn't go past anyone. And they never seen a creature with strange garb, they think the garb on the monster is his fur in some way. Baltimore looks at Tameo, and said, "It seems like Joe will be in trouble soon."

"We best hurry," Tameo said, than he looks at the two vermin. "Keep on being good for the rest of your life, or you'll be slain, wot!" Than they both run off, heading down the direction where Joe went and the rats came from.

Baltimore and Tameo came upon the same area of where Joe met the voles an hour before. They wander where this monster is, and the only tracks they can find is Joes, the two rats, and voles.

"Who are you two, and what do you want?" said someone by the fruit trees.

They both turned to look at the vole, and Tameo asks, "Were you attack by a monster?"

"My family and I were attacked by rats, no one else attacked us," said the vole.

"Than have you seen Joseph, a human creature wearing strange garb," said Baltimore.

"Joseph, Joseph," said from a small vole who sounded very excited.

"Yes, he was here. He is the one who fought off those rats," said the male vole.

Tameo asks, "Was he injured by those two?"

"No, in fact I think those two rats got scared of there own lives. Joseph threatens them while acting like a snake," said the male vole.

"Acting like a snake?" asks Tameo, he look at Baltimore with a confused look.

"Do you know where he went?" Baltimore asks them.

"He went north-east, by the pace he is going. He'll be out of Mossflower woods, around tonight. If he wanted to get out of the forest, all he needed to ask. The quickest way is to follow that river," said the vole, pointing at the river.

"Thanks, come on Baltimore," said Tameo, and they both run towards the river. Than started to run along side the river, they hope to get there first. To get there, and stop Joseph going without them.

"Who were they Chester?" Freya asked.

"Just two creatures chasing Joseph," said Chester.

"By the way, didn't Joseph know of what is at the direction he took?" Freya asks.

"I have a feeling he doesn't, but if he wins than he is alright," said Chester. "And if he wins, and those two creatures that are searching for him will be much more difficult."

As Joe is nearing the end of the forest, he came to a river. He has a feeling that his river is the same river that is by the voles' home. The path he is on is leading towards bunch of trees, and it is hard to see anyone anywhere around him. He has a feeling that he is all alone, which he wanted.

So he walks forward, still using the spear as a walking stick. Just than, an arrow landed in front of him. Joe looks at it in surprise, and looks up at the trees. He heard a female voice, "Turn around and go back, creature. Or feel our arrows…"

Joe hears some voices in the trees, and he can only guess that it is a tribe of squirrels. He let's go of the spear, and lets it fall to the ground. He looks up at the trees, and said, "I have been told to go this way. I must proceed, so can you please let me through?"

"The only way you can go through is by challenging me," said the same female voice, and soon she came out of the tree. Landed in front of him, and holding a bow. Then a bunch of more squirrels arrive, surrounding him.

"A challenge?" asks Joe, sounded confused.

"If I win, than you go back whence you came," said the female squirrel, sounds like the leader. "And if you win, you will be granted safe passage."

Joe thought it over, if he manages to get through here. The badger and the hare are going to have a difficult time. To get through here, so he said, "Very well than. I will not loose!"

The squirrel leader handed her bow and quiver full of arrows to one of her squirrels. And the spear he dropped was taken by another squirrel. Than they begin to cheer for their leader, saying "Maria the Striker."

"Maria the Striker?" asks Joe, sounded like a warrior name. He needs to win this, so he might have to use his power. But he has no idea of how to do it.

"And what is your name?" asks Maria.

"You can call me Joseph the Deadly," said Joseph, he could only think of that he can spook her. And his power is kind of deadly, he thinks.

Then the squirrels around them kept saying fight over and over. Maria said, "Well Joseph the Deadly, show me of what you can do." Then she leaps at him, went to punch and kick him.

Joe blocks the punches with his arms, and dodges the kicks. He went to punch her, and she blocks his. He went to kick, but she dodges them. It seems they're equal in fighting, and seems them both are getting tired.

Then she uppercuts him at the chin, and he stood there. Feeling both the pain, and anger. "I finally strike you, I-Maria the striker hardly misses," said Maria.

"You shouldn't have done that," Joe said, he sounded deadly. He grabs her quickly, giving the squirrel a bear hug. He begins the crush her, and he stares at the squirrels face with full anger.

She yelled in pain, and she headbutted him at the head. Causes him to let go of her, and she got back on her feet. But she felt great pain from the bear hug, that she felt very exhausted.

Joe removes his hood, and everyone is surprised to see a strange creature they never seen before. Then Joseph runs straight at Maria, and raises his right fist with anger. Going to strike her in full rage…

Maria knew she was going to be beaten by that hit, so she waited for the attack to hit. She closed her eyes, and waited. But the strike didn't come; she opens her eyes and sees that his fist is inches away from her face.

He pulls back his fist, trying to calm down. He puts his right hand on his head, and rubs it to remove the sweat. He looks down at Maria, and said, "You have lost, and I have won. Now I can proceed…"

Maria bows to him, both thanking him for showing mercy. And the other is what Joe couldn't figure out. He notices the rest of the squirrels are bowing to him, probably showing respect to him.

Than Maria bends back up, and said, "All greet, Joseph the Deadly." Then they all begin to cheer for him, and this is making him even more confused.

"You don't need to do that," Joe said to her.

"Your reward is not just safe entry, but also earns a chance to be our leader. Only until someone beats you," she said.

"What?" asks Joe, sounded very shock about this. Than he begins to think about this, he could tell these squirrels to do what there leader tells them to do. But he must keep going on; something is in the north-east. So he can't stay here, than an idea came to mind. He said, "Okay, as leader. I say this, Maria the Striker. You are granted back your leadership, and I can now go on my journey."

Maria looks at Joe in surprise, and stands back up. "Thank you chief," said Maria.

"You're the chief now," said Joe, and he begins to walk towards the exit of Mossflower woods. Than he stops, and asks, "Can you do me one last favor?"

"For you Joseph the Deadly, anything," said Maria the Striker.

"There are two creatures following me, a hare and a badger. Can you please make sure they stop following me?" asks Joseph.

"Very well, safe journey Joseph the Deadly," said Maria, and they all waves him off as he walks away.

As Baltimore and Tameo came to the path that Joe was before an hour later. They saw the tracks, and new Joseph is outside of the forest. So they best hurry, and they begin running.

"Stop," said a female Squirrel, she landed in front of them with ten more squirrels behind her.

"Let us through," said Tameo.

"Joseph the Deadly wants us to stop you from following him," said the female Squirrel, and she has four squirrels up in the tree readying their arrows.

"Joseph the Deadly? He is not deadly," Baltimore said. "He is our friend."

"I cannot do that, he asked a favor and we're going to do so," said the female Squirrel, and one behind her readied the spear.

Tameo and Baltimore try to figure of what they can do to get through. Then Tameo said, "Well it seems it is too bad then. We came all this way to warn him the dangers beyond," he turns around to look at the confused badger and winked one of his eyes. "Let's go…" and they both begin to walk back the same direction that they had come.

"Halt," said the female squirrel, and the two creatures stop. "What kind of danger?" she asks them.

"There is something dangerous that a lone creature that can't handle. Since we can't help him, he'll be in a load of trouble," said Baltimore.

Some of the squirrels began chatting about this, maybe they should let them go through. Should we help them? Or should we just do of what he asked us to do. Than the leader said, "Since I am leader, I believe we should help these two and go warn Joseph the Deadly." Than all the squirrels got themselves ready, and waiting for the badger and hare to go through.

"Why do you call him, Joseph the Deadly?" Tameo asks her.

"That is what he called himself," she said, and they begin to go after Joseph. As they went, they introduced to each other. They hoped to get to him very soon…

"I wonder how the squirrels doing against Baltimore and Tameo?" Joe asks himself, as he walked on in the bright sun. Then he hears a sentence in his head once more, and so far it never lied to him. He hears it, and turns around in shock. He learned that Baltimore and Tameo tricked them, and now they teamed up and gave chase.

"Ayah," he said quietly, and he turns around and runs off into the north-east direction.

End of Chapter 4

Written by Josephiroth


	5. Captured

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 5

Captured

The next four days has been difficult for Joseph, as he tries to get far away from the group. He hardly slept, because if he did he'll get caught. His legs are so darn sore; he still has half of Diet A&W, and some of the Nacho chips. The two apples he once had are gone, planted into the ground with their seeds. The words in his head keep telling; they're getting closer.

He could set traps to slow them down, but than he would waste time and he'll be caught by them. If only he could throw them off track, they know he is going north-east. He can't change his direction, or he'll get lost.

Sometimes he could see them in the distance, and with that he runs. He knows that they're only trying to help him, but what is waiting for him is for him. If only there somehow, someway for them to get off his trail.

He walks on, ignoring the surroundings. He didn't notice a fox, a weasel, and a stoat behind the bushes until to late. They leaped upon, and Joseph is too exhausted to fight back. They had rope, and tied both his hands and feet.

"Ha we got ourselves a new slave to give to Malkus," said the stoat.

"Shut it you, those creatures are coming," said the weasel.

"Right, less talk and more drag," said the fox, and he picks up Joe's knocked out body by the arms. The other two grabs his legs, and the fox moaned, "This creature is heavy."

Joe isn't awake, but than a voice came out, "You all will die."

"What was that?" asks the stoat, trying to hear of what this strange creature said.

"You didn't hear, he said we all will die. Yeah right, coming from where I'm standing. This guy is a weakling," said the Fox in sarcastic tone.

"I wonder what the reward will be when we give him to King Malkus," said the weasel.

"Ooh I really hope it is something good," said the stoat, and they carried him further on. He goes pass a few trees, and walking downhill. And after an hour, they are walking down a path. They headed to a fortress that is on top of the cliff's edge.

Joseph opened his eyes, slowly awakening from the attack. He found himself tied up, and he looks upward to see red fur. A fox no doubt and he look down. He sees a weasel and a stoat, and the weasel look down at him. He saw his face, and said, "What an ugly one."

"Oh shut up, slaves will be slaves," said the fox, he didn't look back.

"Where are you taking me?" Joe asks them.

"Now he speaks," said the fox in irritation.

"But the voice is different," said the weasel. "He sounds different now…"

"Who cares if he does, he can't do anything," said the stoat. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Where? Where is what I am asking," Joe said.

"If it will shut you up, we're taking you to our King," said the fox.

"More like Tyrant the way you're acting," said Joe.

"Just shut up," said the fox.

"Might as well, since you three are pretty much going to die in the future," said Joe.

"There it is again, he says we're going to die. I think you will die first," said the fox, and the vermin laughs. Joseph just kept his mouth shut, but once he learns of the place. He'll bring havoc upon them, but he still needs of how to figure out how to control his magic.

As Tameo, Baltimore, Maria and her squirrels continue on following Joseph's trail. In the past four days, they came closer to him. But than he gets out of their reach, because by seeing him, he sees them.

Than they came upon a small area, where Joe's tracks end and three begins. Maria inspected the tracks, and soon she said, "A fox, a weasel, and a stoat was here and attacked him."

"It seems they captured him, wot," said Tameo.

"And by the looks of the tracks, they went north-east. The same direction he has always been on," said Baltimore.

"Than we best hurry," said Tameo, and they begin to run.

Later, they made to the top of the hill. They stood beside the trees, and they watched down below. They see is a fortress with one tallest tower in the middle, and it is on a cliff edge. Than they saw the gates of this fortress open, and they saw three creatures carrying someone into the fortress.

"It seems the fortress was made by those vermin," said Baltimore.

"What are they going to do to him?" Maria asks them.

"It is either they're going to make him a slave, kill him, or try to recruit him into their ranks," said Tameo. "I think recruiting won't work, after learning that he saved the vole family from vermin."

"So it is either death or enslavement," said one of the squirrels, as they spoke with each other.

"We best find ways to get in there, and save him. And save any slaves that are in there as well," said Maria.

"Best be at night, in the dark we will have perfect chances," said Baltimore. And so they sat, and waited till nightfall, planning of ways to get in.

As Joe is being dragged in the courtyard, he notices a lot things going on. Slaves working, rats, stouts, and weasels walking around with spears and rusted swords. Than he saw a rat throws one of the slaves into a hole, and shuts it with a metal gate. Must be a slave that got tired of serving them, and end up being thrown down there.

The fox let's go of him, and he landed face first in the dirt. The stoat and weasel are still holding his legs, and so they drop them right after. Than he hears someone say, "What new slave did you bring us this time? An otter in strange garb?"

"No commander Motaz, it is something different," said the fox. Than the fox grabs his backpack, and pulled. Pulling Joe's upper body off the ground, and has him on his knees. His hands are still bound, and his face is covered in dirt. He shook his head, and dirt fell off his face. Than the fox pulled off his hood, and everyone stares at him in surprise. Except the three creatures who captured him, everyone has never seen his kind before.

Joseph looks around, seeing several surprised faces. Than he looks at the one named Motaz, and he appears to be a rat. So Joe said, "So by the sounds of what they said, they serve you and you serve this King Malkus."

"That is right, freak," said Motaz. He punches him in the face, and this got Joe mad now. Than Motaz said, "Bring this freak with me to the king." Just than two rats with spears came up, and grab both of his arms. Dragging him forward, his legs causing a path in the dirt. The three buffoons that have captured him came right behind them, and they went into the building.

After a few minutes, they drag him up a spiral staircase. By the looks of this, it seems the tyrant lives in the tallest tower they have built. They came to the top, and Motaz knocks on the door.

"In," said a deep voice from with in, and Motaz opens the door. He stands there, and came in. "Ah, Commander Motaz. What news have you brought me now? Better be good," said a weasel, who sat on a throne.

Motaz bowed, and said, "My king, my soldiers has brought with them a new creature that I believe you should see."

"A new creature, is it a young Badger? They would make excellent slaves," said the weasel, and then he sees two rat guards bring the human in between them. The fox, stoat, and weasel came behind them, and they waited for their reward they hope for.

The two rats places Joe five feet away from their king, and took one step back. Their king stood up, and walks towards him. Joe just looks down, and then one of the rat guards grabbed his hair and pulls back to make him look up at their king.

"This is definitely a new creature I have never seen before," said Malkus. "And very strange looking garb, what is your name creature."

Joseph didn't answer, just glares at the weasel. Than the commander punches him in the side of the head, and Joe's glasses nearly fall off. Joe said, "My name is Joseph, Joseph the Deadly."

"Joseph the Deadly? Where and how did you get yourself that Deadly title," Malkus asks him.

Joe is going to make a lie, he said, "I am greatly skilled, and cursed. I can kill a kingdom in minutes when given the chance. Your imbeciles only captured me when I was weak. But soon I will be free…"

Malkus heard every word, and he thinks that this creature is probably telling a lie. But he never had seen him before, what if his kind can never tell a lie? Than Malkus said, "How will you like to join me? Join my army, as we enslave every creature in the world. Become rich, become powerful like my soldiers."

Joe laughs, and said, "You honestly think I will join you. I would welcome the reaper than join you. Besides, I know your kind. Very deceitful, even to your own soldiers. You promise them anything, and they would follow you. You use greed or fear to control your soldiers, and you never intend to give them anything except making yourself richer. I should know I seen worse warlords than you."

"Than you shall die," said Malkus, sounded so mad and he draws out his dagger and holds it under his chin. Than he hears some of his soldiers talk of this quietly, saying what if he is telling the truth. Malkus gets worried about this, he knows Joe is right. If his soldiers see him kill the creature, they might think it is the truth. Than they'll mutiny him, kill him and take over this fortress. He than thought of something better, and so he said, "You think that I am like that. I always give them what I promise to them, as soon as I get something in return."

Joe chuckles, and said, "Is that what you believe? Is that what everyone believes? And you think I'm lying? Look at this; I'm saying things that would end my life. And you are holding a dagger at my throat. What are you waiting for?"

"I will kill you, but first I want to know what the curse is," said Malkus, looking at this creature in anger.

Joe laughs, and said, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. But I can't tell a lie, curse you. It is more like a gift really; my deadly self is waiting for me to die. So it can be unleash, and kill everything. What you are looking at, is a vessel of a monster. I was hoping you would kill me, and I will watch you as you die in spirit. Torn to pieces, dying to slow, the monster showing your fears. That is why I had said to your three buffoons, that you will all die soon. Because if I die, you all die." He begins laughing, and every creature around him took a step back.

Malkus removes his dagger, and sees this creature of nothing more than a deadly animal that waits to be unleashed. He begins to think this over, and said, "How long does your kind live for?"

"Curse you! I can't tell a lie, dam it! Right now I am well nineteen years old, which in your terms is seventy-six seasons! I can live up to a hundred years, and by that it will be four hundred seasons. Beyond your life line, I'll die at the same time that your great grandchildren dies," said Joe, sounded really mad.

"So, the only way to live is to let you live," said Malkus, than he looks at Motaz, and said, "Throw him into the pit, and once a day throw a loaf of bread in there."

"Yes sir," said Motaz said, he seemed convince of what Joseph had said. His rat guards are shaking, and they wished they weren't the ones who will be dragging him. Than they grab him, and drag him back towards the entrance.

Joe saw the three creatures standing there, the ones who captured him. So he mouthed words to them, "You three are going to die first." They stare at him, afraid of him.

"You three! Come over here," said Malkus, and the three creatures' looks at him in fear. They came over to him, and kneeled. Joe saw them bend down, and saw Malkus hold out his dagger. Than Motaz closed the door and as Joe is being dragged he hears the three fools screamed for their lives as they die from the king's blade.

As the commander and his two rats bring him towards the gate. He went over to the locked latch, and opens it. The two rat guards push Joe into the pit, and he falls straight down to the bottom. The two who are down there saw him, and they got out of the way as he landed on his right side.

Joe groaned in pain, and the two creatures walk over to help him. Than he hears from up above, "You two best not go near him, he is a monster that is waiting to be unleashed." The two creatures heard the rat, and seeing that he is afraid of him means that this strange creature is very dangerous. They wander if he is good guy, or he is a bad guy.

Than he heard the commander shouted, "All of you soldiers hear me. Do not harm that creature; that is the orders from the king." He looked afraid, and some of the guards saw their commander look like that and they shivered.

On the outside of the castle, one Maria's scouts are hiding behind a wall. The scout heard the information, and seems like it would be a good time to report of what he just heard. He sneaks away, no one saw him go. He quickly runs off, heading straight to the group.

As soon as he got there, he found Maria and the rest of his friends along with Tameo and Baltimore sitting down around a small campfire. Maria saw him, and beckons him to come forward.

He came forward, and said, "I bring good news."

"What good news? Joe is trapped in there," said Tameo.

"Shut it Tameo, just hear him," said Baltimore.

"Joseph is going to be alright, he is not a soldier. He isn't dead, and he isn't a slave. Right now, they have him as a prisoner in a pit. That is what I heard from a wall guard talking, and the commander who shouted to everyone. They're afraid of him that they don't want to kill him," said the scout.

The group looked at each other in surprise, and Tameo asks, "Wot can he do to make them so afraid of killing him?"

"Must be something very bad," said Maria.

"Unless he learned of how to control that strangeness we witness," said Baltimore. "So I guess we wait for now, until we get a plan to get in there and save them." They all nodded, and begin talking of a plan.

Back in the pit, Joe lied down on his side. He sees the other two creatures, an otter and a mouse. So he asks, "Can they hear us from down here?"

The mouse shook its head, it looked very skinny. Seems like this mouse hasn't eaten anything for a long time. Than as he looks at the otter, it was the same creature he witness that was pushed into the pit. She appears to be tired, sore, and hungry as well.

Joe asks them, "Can you please untie me?" The otter came over, and helped with the ropes. Untying the ropes, and soon Joe is free from the ropes. "Thanks," he said, he sat up and stretched his arms.

"You're welcome," said the otter, sounded female. Then she asks, "Excuse me sir, what are you?"

Joe laughs, and said, "I'm human, a creature that is new to this world." He looks up, and sees that their about fifteen to twenty feet in the ground. They obviously don't want to bring someone back up, and he can't reach up that high. Well at least there is a lot of room; it is a ten by ten pit.

Than the mouse came forward, and asks, "Sir, you're not going to kill us are you?" It sounded male, and he is weak.

"Why should I? I don't do that," said Joe, and the mouse seems reassured of it. Joe takes off his backpack, and then takes off his jacket. He is wearing his usual white tank top shirt that he wore under the jacket. He looks at the two, and he laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" the otter asks.

"I must be crazy, I was inches from death. Telling the tyrant of lies of myself, and made him believe it. He got me trap down here, throwing food down here once a day. He thinks that as long as I live, every creature can live their lives without getting hunted by a monster within," Joe said. "The fool, all the vermin are afraid of me now."

"So you lied in front of his face, as he is close of killing you. You must've been crazy," the otter said. "What made you do it?"

Joe thought it over, and said, "Hmm, I hated those scum when I learned of this place." He grabs his backpack, and opens it. He asks as he looks in it, "You two must be feeling quite hungry right now?"

"You have no idea," said the male mouse. He came closer, and sat down. His otter friend went and sat down beside him. Joseph pulls out his bag of nachos cheese, and handed it to them.

"What's this?" the otter asks, she looks into the open bag.

"Nacho cheese, those are good. Try one," Joe said, and the otter puts her hand in. She grabs and pulls out a triangle shape chip, and she sniffs it. It smells good, and she takes a bite.

As she chews a piece of it, it tastes strange to her. But it tastes good, and she swallows it. She looks at her friend, and said, "Try it." The mouse takes a chip from the bag, and tries it. As soon after, he loved the taste and he wanted more. The otter took some of the chips, and the mouse eats the rest of it.

Joe sees them both eat the rest of the nacho chips, and soon the bag is empty. The mouse handed it back to Joe, and Joe crumples it up and puts it into his backpack. The otter said, "Thanks for the weird food sir."

"You don't need to call me sir, madam. My name is Joseph," said Joe. "What are your names?"

"My name is Katrina," said the female otter. "And this is Jenner, and he has been down here a lot longer than I am."

"Hello Joseph," said Jenner.

"It is nice to meet you Katrina and Jenner," Joe said. Then he said, "It seems Martin was right. He said that someones here needs help, and I have come."

"So you have a plan to get us all out of here?" Katrina asks him.

"Not yet, but soon. I can use what I have told them as an advantage," said Joe. "Those vermin believed all my words, and I think it will help us take them down. Me, you and the rest of the slaves, along with outside help, I think we may win this battle."

"Who is on the outside?" Jenner asks him.

"A group that had been following me," said Joe. "A badger, a hare, and a group of squirrels. Not a lot to take down this fortress though, but of course it will take time." He looks into his backpack, and he notices his notebook. He grabs it, and pulls it out. He said, "Perfect! I can use this to write down everything that has happen to me so far." He holds it in his left hand, and his right hand went into his backpack to grab one of his pencils. He pulls one out, and opens the notebook.

But he stares at in surprise, he said, "This is impossible."

"What is?" Katrina asks. She got up, and walks over to him. Bends over, to look into his notebook. All she can see are words, and she doesn't see anything wrong about it. She asks, "What is the matter?"

"This notebook was empty, I never written into it yet. And even much more stranger, it reads of what happened to me on the first day I arrived into this world," said Joseph. He saw it, and he seems very confused. He begins to read it, reading everything that has happened to him so far.

He then notices something, when he turned the page. He saw a picture of a badger with a war hammer at the top left corner. "That looks like Baltimore," Joe said in surprise, and he continues to read.

Then he found something that might've answered his question from the beginning. On one line, there are two sentences. And they say, "As I read these words, the magic inside me unleashes. Transform into one of the most feared warriors, Sephiroth!" It is the exact lines he had said, but the way they're written. It didn't look like it was his mind thinking of it. It was the note book; it has made a sentence from his anger. And it made it real; he has a feeling about this. He flips through some pages, until he got to the part. It said, "As Joseph reads his notebook, he learns that this notebook is connected to him in someway." He lifts his right hand, and he holds the pencil. He went to write, but than a sentence appeared. It says, "As Joe read, he came up of an idea. He brings his pencil upon the paper, and written a sentence." Joe went, and wrote down a sentence. Making sure his sentence is separated from the rest, and he asks Jenner and Katrina, "Um, what is your favorite meal?"

"I once had a hot root soup, loved the taste when I was young. Way before I became a slave," said Katrina.

"I don't know, I have been here a lot longer than Katrina has been made slave to this horrible place," said Jenner.

"Why did you ask?" Katrina asks him.

"Going to try something," he said, and he finished writing the sentence. As he looks at it, he begins to read it out loud, "As Joseph read the words he has written in his notebook, the magic inside him unleashes. Creating three bowls of hot root soup for him and his two friends." His body begins to glow, and than an orb left his body. Forms into three, and they landed on the ground in front of each of them.

Both Katrina and Jenner look down at the bowls in surprise, and Jenner takes it and begins eating. Katrina takes her bowl, and tries it. She loved the taste; it is just the same as she last tried it long ago. She looks at Joe, and asks, "How did you do that?"

But Joe didn't answer; he drops his pencil and notebook. He suddenly felt very hungry, and exhausted. He grabs his bowl, and begins eating it as fast as he could. It tastes very strange, must be the same feeling that they felt when they tried his nachos. But one thing he did know, they were hot. He takes the bowl away from his mouth, and it isn't just him. But Jenner as well, they begin yelling out for cold water.

"I guess my ole pa was right, no one except otters can eat their famous hot root soup," said Katrina, as she happily eats it.

Joe places the bowl back on the ground, and he looks into his backpack. He grabs his drink, and opens it and drank it. It cooled his throat, and then he handed it to Jenner. Jenner took it, and ignores the way it looked and drank it. As soon as he finished, there were still some in it and he handed it back to Joseph.

"Thanks, but that drink taste awful," said Jenner.

"I see that my drink makes you disgusted. It is my kind of beverage," Joseph said, as he cleans the top of it. Then he puts the lid back on, and put the bottle back into his backpack. He picks up his bowl, and slowly finishes it. As soon as he was done, the bowl disappeared.

Katrina finished hers, and the bowl in her hands disappears. Jenner finished his, and so did his bowl disappear. Katrina looks at Joe with a smile, and asks, "How did you do that?"

"Well for starters, it is very unusual for me. Since I never heard this kind of magic before, and seems I am the only one who can do it. Just by writing in that notebook, and read it out. I can do magic," Joe said. "But I think there is a drawback, right now. I need rest…" He puts his notebook and pencil back and closed his backpack, and set it upon the ground. He puts his head on, and looks upward at the remaining sky they can see from this hole. He pulls his coat, and puts it on top of him.

"So it seems there is a way for all of us to get out," Katrina said. She is thinking of him using magic; get them and the rest of the slaves out of the evil place fast.

"Like I said, it will take time. And don't ask me to transport us out of here; I have a feeling that will cause me a lot of energy. I need to learn of how to fully use it, before I use it for something big," said Joe. Then a thought came to mind, he wonders of what his family is doing in his world. He must've been gone for well twelve days; they must be searching for him.

Jenner went and lied down against a wall, and he went to sleep. Katrina looks at Joe, and sees he is still awake. She asks him, "Where are you from?"

"I am from a world unlike to this, much different than this world. But then again, the magic I can use never happened in my world," said Joe.

"And how did you get from one world from another?" Katrina asks him.

"I was sucked into a black whirlpool, somehow it reminds me of something," Joe said, and then he stares in shock. He said only two words, "Dimensional Rift."

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, forget it. Just go to sleep," said Joe, and he turns to look at the wall. Katrina looks at him, wondering what he meant by dimensional rift. What is a dimensional rift? She wandered about that, and so she went to relax near a wall. Soon she fell asleep, and Joseph is the only one that is awake.

He said to himself, "I am the one who created a dimensional rift. But it is only a story, how can it be possible. How can it become real, and take me from my world to a world founded in books?" He went to sleep, with full of confusion.

End of Chapter 5

Written by Josephiroth


	6. Training

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 6

Training

The next morning, Joseph and his two new friends slept in the pit. Then they are rudely awaken, "Are anyone alive down there?"

Joe turns to look up, irritated of being awaken like that. He growl in annoyance, "Aw shut up, you rat." The rat laughs, and walks off. Joe wonders of who that rat is called, so he can teach him some manners of waking someone from there sleep.

He was dreaming something, something that probably gave him a good idea. He was dreaming that he was back at home, watching the first movie of the old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Of the turtles meditating and Splinter reached out to them in spirit. Now that rat deserves great respect than these rats he encountered.

He sat up, and pulls his backpack. He sees that his friends are still asleep, so he opens his backpack. He pulls out his notebook, and a pencil. Then he opens to a page that is clear, just right after one page that is written. He notices a few more pictures, Tameo, Maria the Striker, a scout, Malkus, Jenner and Katrina. It must've been creating the drawings as he slept.

He looks at the clear page; he begins writing another sentence. As soon as he was done, he reads it quietly so he won't wake the other two. "As Joe read these words that he has written, the magic within him is unleashed. For a few minutes, he will talk with his friends on the outside to tell them to wait." As soon as he finished, he immediately fell asleep once more. His notebook and pencil felt to the ground, and there was hardly a noise to wake the other two.

At the camp area, Baltimore stood guarding. It was his time to keep watch, in case there will be intruders. All the others are asleep, and he wanders of what to do of how to get in there. He thought of going out to find a mole, since they're excellent diggers. They could dig a tunnel to the pit in that fortress, and rescue Joseph and then invade the castle to save the other slaves.

"Knock knock," said someone behind him, Baltimore turns to look. He is surprised to see Joseph standing there, it seemed like he was standing there for a long time.

Baltimore stood up, and looks down at Joseph. He exclaimed, "Joseph, you're alright! How in blazes did you get out?"

"Technically I didn't get out, I am here in sprit," said Joseph, he raises one hand, and hold it out to Baltimore.

"What do you mean?" Baltimore asks him, and he raised his left paw. He went to shake Joe's hand, but it went straight through. He said, "You died, and you came to me just like Martin did."

"I didn't die," Joe said. "I have figured out of how to control my power, the same power you have witness back at Redwall. I am just here for a few minutes, just to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Baltimore asks him.

"In a few days, I will attack from within. Best be ready, because I will cause a lot of ruckus. They'll come after me while you and your friends hurry to the front gates. I will open them, and help the slaves get out while I handle the soldiers," said Joseph.

"Sounds like a difficult one, and how will you do this?" Baltimore asks him.

"Once I am fully capable of using my magic, I'll shout as loud as I can. Wait till the day that I say, Redwall. And you'll know that it is ready," Joe said, and his body begins to fade.

"Joseph, wait a second. How long do you plan this?" Baltimore asks him.

"Only until I am capable to save everyone," said Joe, and he disappears.

Baltimore saw him go, and soon after. He went to wake up the others, and told them of what Joe has told him. They were confused at first, but when he said that he used magic. They know they have to wait, with Joe's kind of magic. They'll win…

As soon as he finished, he slowly opens his eyes to see the other two moving. They're slowly waking up, and he looks down. Seeing his notebook and pencil on the ground, he picks them up and put them back into his backpack.

Katrina wakes up to see her old friend still sleeping, and Joseph already awake. She looks at him, and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Katrina," Joe replied. Then he sees Jenner waking up, so Joe said, "Morning Jenner."

"Morning to you both," Jenner yawned, as he sat up. He looks at Joe, and asks, "So what kind of spell will you do this time?"

As Joe about to say something, something hit his head. It bounces off, and landed on the ground. He looks at it; it is a dry loaf of bread. Then he heard from up above him, "Hah, nailed him. The big buffoon didn't see it coming."

He recognizes the voice; it belongs to the rat that woke him up. He looks up, and glares at the rat that is looking down at him. Joe calls up to him, "You little rat, has your mother taught you any manners?"

The rat didn't answer, instead he said, "I doubt you even have a mother." That sounds like an insult, no doubt from learning it from its father. Katrina glares up at the rat, than looks at Joe.

"Technically I have a mother, and no doubt she is worrying about me. But you rodent, if you don't have manners, I hardly think that you even have one, that can sure explain it," Joe said.

Rat glares down at him, and said, "If I was given the chance, I would kill you right now!"

"Go right ahead, your leader will gladly kill you if you kill me. Don't forget your leader is so darn afraid of me dying," Joe chuckles, and he laughs right after.

The rat growled, than felt a kick to the side. He looks up to see Commander Motaz, and he was glaring down at the rat soldier. He growled, "I said give him the loaf, and return to your duty."

"Yes sir," the rat said, standing up and giving a salute.

"If I catch you talking to him again, I swear I'll throw you down there myself," said Motaz, and this gave the rat to feel the fear.

Joseph heard the loud voice, apparently he is shouting at the rat grunt. Joe said, "Oh please do Motaz, I would gladly kill him first with my Deadly power."

Motaz ignores what Joe said, but the rat felt more fear. So he runs off, like the coward he is. Motaz saw the rat soldier return to his post, than he looks down at the pit. He decided to try to get on his good side, and said, "Sorry my soldier made you mad. Please don't get angry with him, I'll make sure he'll treat you better."

Joseph knows why Motaz is speaking so nicely, he seen in some TV shows and read it in books. He is either trying converting him to join the vermin, or try to get him not to kill him if he manages to get out of the pit. No doubt it is the second one, and this gave him a new idea and so he looks up. He said, "It is alright, just keep a better eye on your soldiers. You might never know that a soldier will disappear everyday."

Motaz felt the fear he experience yesterday, and asks, "Please don't do that…"

Joe lightly laughs, and said, "Well you better make every soldier be whole lot nicer. So far, my demon side is craving for live meat."

"Yes sir," Motaz said, and leaves fast. Probably try to do what Joe told him, or tell the king of someway to convert him. No doubt once the king learns this, he'll probably try to trick him.

Katrina and Jenner look up with a smile and Katrina said, "I never seen Motaz act like that."

Joe tries not to laugh, but he can't help it. He chuckles, "Going better than I planned, but it is better. Who knows, maybe in someway I can try to make them let all the slaves go. Use fear, like they use when they harm everyone."

"Is it true that you have a demon within you?" Jenner asks, looking at Joe.

"No Jenner," Joe whispered, trying to make sure no other ear hears him say it. "I've been telling the enemies of lies, in doing so. There might actually be a chance to get you all out of here. Possibly…"

"What if they realize that you were lying?" Katrina asks.

"Then I'll be dead, way before I manage to write out a sentence to cast a spell," said Joe.

"So all you're doing is using their fears against them," said Jenner.

"Yes, fear is a dangerous weapon," Joe said. "Fear is an ultimate enemy of every living creature. You fear something, giving you the worst imaginations as possible. Now they're experiencing the fear I am using against them, the enemies fear is death. If you manage to have them close to death, they'll plead for their own life. That is what Motaz is doing; he is trying to make me not wanting to kill him."

"So by making him more scared of you, you think he'll do anything you ask him to?" Jenner asks.

"Yes, he'll tell what I told him to his leader. And Malkus will try to figure out someway of me not killing him," Joe said. "So as long as they think that, we're fine for now."

"Well good, so what now?" Katrina asks him.

"Well since we pretty much stuck down here, we have two things," Joe said. He raised his hand, and said, "One, we can just talk in boredom all day. Or two, we practice my magic." His two fingers points upward, in meaning of the two options.

"How about we try your magic out first," Katrina said, and Jenner nodded.

"The sooner, the better," said Jenner.

"Alright," Joe said, he grabs his backpack. Opens it, and pulls out his notebook and pencil. He opens the notebook, and looks through the pages. He sees two new pictures, one of the rat soldiers making fun out of him. And Commander Motaz staring in great fear, he laughs at the picture. He looks at his two friends, and said, "I probably scared him way to much." He turns the notebook around, and shows his friends the picture. They laughed when they saw the picture, and Joe brought it back to his view. He than looks through the pages, and sees that the last magic he done is away from the paragraphs. It seems anything he puts in it, it avoids them. So he looks at the page that has a paragraph, but still has some room for him to write. He looks at his friends, and asks, "So what kind of magic do you want me to do?"

Jenner stomach growled, and he looks at the dry loaf of bread. He went over and took it, and splits it into three pieces. He gives one to himself and one for Joe and the last for Katrina.

Katrina bites into the piece, and it didn't taste very good. So she asks, "Maybe you can make some kind of delicious soup to make this taste better?"

Joe takes his piece, and tries it. He agrees to her idea, and said, "Good idea, the bread is too dry to give good taste." He puts his piece on top of his backpack, and picks up his pencil. He writes on his open notebook, and as soon as he finished. He read it out, "As Joe read these words out loud, three bowls of nice warm noodle soup appears on the ground." And as so, three bowls of equal size and amount appeared.

Joe closed his notebook, and grabs his bowl. Holding it in his hands, and with his right hand he grabs the piece he put on his pack. Dips it into the soup, and a noodle sticks to the piece. He bites it, along with noodle going into the mouth. Chewed and swallow, and he said, "Taste better."

Katrina and Jenner grab their bowls, and use their pieces and dip them into their bowl. They have gotten some noodle on the bread, and when they tried it. They both like the taste, and they happily ate it all.

As soon as they finished their soups, the bowls disappears right after. They are content as they have full bellies of warm food. Then a thought came to Katrina, and she asks, "Do you feel tired Joseph?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Joe said, and he realizes that he doesn't even feel like he lost any energy when he did it. "That's weird," Joe said after.

"Maybe it isn't, maybe it only happens on the first one," Jenner said, trying to point it out.

"Don't think so, the spell you guys witness yesterday wasn't my first," said Joe, and he wonders if he did a spell on food. He won't loose any energy as he does a spell on something so small. Then a thought came to mind, the way he wrote it. He said, "Maybe it depends of how short I write it in my notebook."

"How about you do another one, but just write fish and read out loud," Jenner said.

"Okay," Joe said, and he opens his notebook again. He wrote down fish, and said, "Fish."

They heard a thud up top, and then rats begin screaming. Then they heard the sounds of a creature, the problem is. Joe knows what it is, and he feels fear. He whispered in fear, "Oh God no. Not shark, I hate sharks!"

"What's a shark?" Jenner asks, doesn't know what sharks are. Except now learning it is some kind of fish…

"Sharks are the worst kind of fish that you don't want to catch, more importantly you don't want it to catch you," said Joe, and the two begin to realize of what he means. "I wonder how many will that shark take down up there without any water. It breathes water, without it. Like any other fish, they die without water. Except sharks are ones with sharp teeth that can tear you to shreds..."

They listen as they hear few screams, and soon it ended. One of the rats struck its head with an arrow, and it died. Then they heard Motaz say, "Good shot soldier, but maybe you should've done it sooner."

It sounded close, and so Joe shouted, "What happen up there?"

Soon Motaz head came into view, and he said, "If it makes you feel any better, a giant vicious fish appeared out of nowhere. Landed just two feet away from here, we're lucky it didn't come to you."

"By any chances, is it grey and white?" Joe asks, felt nervous but hides by pretending to be serious

"How did you know?" Motaz asks in surprise.

"It seems that will be a first of many, only happens when I'm stuck in one place a lot. A monster will come to kill me, thinking I am trap in a cell. Which I am in, and dang I wish it wasn't the truth, because I was hoping that big guy come kill me. Then the demon within is set free," said Joe, half smiling and half showing a little fear.

Motaz stares down at them in fear, and asks, "Is what you say is true? As long as you're stuck in one place, a monster will come and try to kill you?"

"Yep... Monsters will come, once a day. They'll come, until I die and the demon is set free," Joe said.

Motaz looks down at him in fear, and then he leaves. No doubt to tell his king of what he had just heard from him. As soon as the noise died down, Katrina asks, "What does it matter of what color this shark is? Why are you scared of sharks?"

"Everyone fears sharks," Joe said. "The problem with me is, seeing either alive or a dead one. I can still get scared easily, that is my fear. It is my fear of feeling of being torn to shreds and to be alive during it. And just in this case, the shark attack is a Great White Shark. One of the most deadly sharks out there, it can devour a lot of people. And still lives if it gets struck by a spear, it'll take minutes for it to die right after it get shot by an arrow."

Then a new thought came to mind, he grabs his backpack. Opens it and pulls out his notebook, and flips through the pages. Then he came to the one with a picture of a great white shark thrashing about nears the pit. "See," said Joe, showing them the page in his notebook. They saw it, and felt fear when they look at the shark teeth.

He closed the book, and puts it in his backpack. Then a new thought came to mind, he said, "Next time, I need to write down the details. If I wanted a specific type of fish, details needed. Otherwise, we get something worse than what we want."

"You sure? Maybe it brought out that shark from your nightmares?" Jenner asks him.

"You want me to try it again?" Joe asks him, and Jenner nodded.

"Wait a second, don't you feel tired Joe?" Katrina asks him.

"No," Joe said, and a thought came to mind. He said, "It seems that if I make it specific, I loose energy. Making it short, and I don't loose energy. More details, more energy drain. But then, why did I not feel so drained when I created the noodle soups?" He went, and grabs his notebook once more. Opens it, and prepares to write down a different item.

"Maybe you should stop for now, no since of you getting tired in the middle of the day," Katrina said, sounded worried for him.

"Write down apple," Jenner said, and so Joe wrote it down in his notebook.

"Jenner? Aren't you worried that he might loose too much just by doing it way to much?" Katrina asks him.

"Well sort of, just think. If he gets better in doing this sooner, we can get out of here," said Jenner, he is obviously thinking of escaping.

"Apple," Joe said, right after he finished writing it. Just then, an apple drops on the ground, and bounces towards Jenner.

Jenner takes it, and sees it looks ripe. He looks at Katrina, and he grins as he said, "See, he didn't loose energy just by saying apple." He than takes a bite out of it, and chews it while smiling.

But then, right after he swallowed. He hits the ground fast, and the apple fell out of his hands. Katrina walks over to Jenner, and asks, "Jenner? Are you alright? Jenner?"

"Uh oh, it seems to me the apple was in fact a poison apple," said Joe in surprise. He begins writing into his notebook, as fast as he can. Trying to write down, a spell that can save him.

"Is there a way to save him in that state, and quick?" Katrina asks, sounded very worried.

"Is he still breathing?" Joe asks while he writes.

Katrina checks, and sees that he is only sleeping. So Katrina replied, "He is asleep, I guess he is okay."

"Nope," Joe said, and Katrina looks at him in worry. "It seems it is an apple from a fairy tale in my world, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He's in an eternal sleep, or he should've died but there was a flaw. The only option to save him is true loves kiss. But I don't think you're his true love, so magic is needed to set him free." He finished writing, and he said, "As Joe read these words, Jenner the mouse who has fallen to sleep by a magic apple. He is awakening, free from the spell and feels much better."

Jenner opens his eyes, he looks around in surprise. He sat up, and looks around in confused. He sees the apple on the ground, and he asks, "What just happened?"

"You were poisoned by that poison apple," Katrina said, and she grabs the apple and throws it to the corner of the pit.

"Then how can I be alive?" Jenner asks, as he looks at himself. "How can I feel ill, I feel better now?"

Katrina said, "Joseph is the one who saved your life." She looks at Joe as she says, "He written a spell to save you…" She stops, she sees Joe sag his head, and his pencil and notebook on the ground in front of him. She went over to him, and asks, "Are you alright?"

Joe didn't move, and she checks if he is breathing. He is, and she realizes he fell asleep. She sighed, glad that Joe is still alright from casting that written spell.

"Is he alright?" Jenner asks.

Katrina didn't look at him, she said, "Yes he is. You shouldn't have asked him for an apple…"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was poisonous. It looked so nice," Jenner said.

"Next time Jenner, let him practice it instead of you wanted something," she said.

"Sorry."

Katrina sat down, right beside Joe. And so she waited, waiting for him to wake up. She reaches over, and grabs his notebook. Then the pencil, and places it on Joe's backpack. She opens the notebook, and looks at some of the pages. Seeing the pictures, and there is the latest one. An apple with a bite in it, and she closed the book and ignores the picture.

Jenner sat down, and looks at Katrina. He too is worried about him, but it isn't just that. Without him, than they'll be trap down in the pit. No food, they'll starve to death. He doesn't want to die, he wants to live. It seems the rats aren't the only ones that fear death; he too fears it and wants to escape very soon.

A few hours later, Joe slowly woke up. He looks around, and he notices that it is getting dark. Must mean the sun is setting, and soon they'll be under the cover of darkness except with the stars.

He looks around, and he notices that Jenner is sitting up. So the spell worked, of course it would after putting a lot of detail into it. He must've slept for a quite awhile, and he than looks to his right. He notices Katrina sleeping; she was using his backpack as a pillow. He notices that his notebook is set on the ground in front of her, and so he reaches it. Took it, and opens it.

Skips a few pages, heading straight to the last page that has writing on it. He notices the apple picture, and he saw the last paragraphs. He read them, and notices that after he fell asleep. That Katrina was worried about him, and that Jenner is more worried about escaping than him.

Joe looks from his notebook to look at the mouse, and shook his head. He closed his notebook, and tries to go back to sleep. And soon, he did.

Three days have gone by, Joseph practiced on his magic. He became much better at it; Katrina was worried every time he casts a spell, that he looses some energy to cause him to sleep or take a good long break.

It seems that same rat that delivered the loaf, survived from the shark attack. He still made fun out of him, and causing him more anger than the rat has even realized.

He also wrote down one word of a dangerous creature, to keep those soldiers thinking that as long as he stays in the pit. The monsters will keep coming, and all Malkus has to do is get him out of the pit. Try to make a negotiation with him, which the weasel knows that it is going to be difficult.

On the first day, he wrote fiend. And when he said it, he heard a few soldiers trying to kill the creature. Joe opens his notebook, and saw the new picture. A creature that walks on four legs, stone cover skin, steel blades on the legs, and long whip like tail. A few soldiers fall, while some manages to get rid of it.

On the second day, he wrote guard robot. And when he said it, the machine arrives. Joe opens his notebook, and saw the picture. A robot that floated in the air has mechanical sharp blade wings, and small cannon. Some creatures died against it, and soon they're victorious when a slave threw a bucket of water at it. Malfunction and it exploded. No one was hurt, and the pieces that it became disappear soon after.

On the third day, he wrote dino. When he read it out, he heard creatures fighting and screaming. When he checked his notebook, he saw a picture that was clearly of a raptor. A lone one, without its pack it won't last long. The rats killed it after it killed some rats. The rats thought of using the pieces from it to make much more deadly weapons. But too bad for them, that the body disappears. The soldiers complain this to Motaz, and Motaz hurt them and then told all this to Malkus.

When Malkus heard it all, he tries to think of something. Someway to stops this from happening, or soon he'll run out of soldiers. Then either the slaves or the next beast will kill him or kill Joe, and Joe's darkness will consume him.

Then a thought came to mind, and he told his commander to tell Joe something. As soon as Motaz got the message, he hurried off.

Right after the last attack, Joe sat down. Spoke with his friends, and practice his magic. This time, Joseph is going to write in the notebook. Then put the notebook in his backpack, and say the words out loud. He said, "Three loathes of bread appeared in front of Joe."

Three orbs appear right in front of him, and transforms into three loathes of bread. All three landed upon the ground, and all three of them grabbed one loath. Jenner took a bite, chewed and swallowed. He looks at Joe, and said, "So now you can cast magic without reading the notebook."

"Yes, but I think it must be written first," said Joe. "Otherwise, it won't work."

"Not too mention that is a good idea. Remember yesterday, that writing it once you can do it all the time," Katrina said, and Joe nodded.

"Now I wonder when I should shout Redwall?" Joe asks out loud, he reaches for his backpack. Opens it and puts in his bread, pulls out his notebook. Holds his pencil, and turns to an open page. He begins writing down a lot of things, things that might be needed when he could be in trouble or he needs something.

"You've been to Redwall?" Katrina exclaimed in surprise, Joe looks at her. "I only heard from stories from my parents. A place that no warlord can ever capture and good creatures live there."

"That is true," Joe said. "I only been there for seven days, but on the last night I was there. I had to leave, and I journeyed here."

"Why would you come here to get capture instead of staying in Redwall?" Jenner asks him, looking at him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" Joe asks back. "If I never come, would you have lived this long?"

"No," said Jenner, bowing his head.

"Well, there must be a reason why you came this way," Katrina asks, than she takes a bite from her loaf.

"Well I have been told by Martin the Warrior's Spirit to come here," said Joe, and both Katrina and Jenner looks at him in confusion. "You see, the spirit of the great warrior name Martin guards it. Helps the good ones by telling them a riddle or something that might help. So if you get a message from Martin's spirit, best listen to it."

"So if he never gave a message to you, you would never have come?" Katrina asks him, and Joe nodded and he return to writing in his notebook. Then she asks, "So what was the message?"

Joe stops, and flips back a few pages. As soon as he came to it, he said, "Just to make sure I don't do a spell-like, since this notebook is connected to my unknown power. Martin said three things for me to do, one is to come northeast and so I have. The second is to help the ones that are in trouble, and appears that the ones that are is the slaves."

"And the third?" Katrina asks.

"Something here is supposed to help me return home," Joe said.

"And what does these vermin have that can help you?" Jenner asks him.

"Not the vermin, I think it is the dimensional rift," said Joe, and he returns back to his original page and continue writing.

"That's the second time you said that, so what is it?" Katrina asks him.

"A dimensional rift is a portal to another world, and it is around here that it will open up," said Joe. "It takes thirty days for it to recharge, and it only had been sixteen days I believe that I been in this world."

"So with this rift, you'll return to your home world," said Jenner, and Joe nodded. "Then it is only fourteen days left, maybe by Martin's message is for you take us from this castle to your world."

"I seriously hope not," Joe said, he stops and looks at them. "My world is positively more dangerous than this one. And besides, you both will be regular animals."

Katrina is confused when he said that, so she asks, "Regular animals? But we are regular."

"Not in my world," Joe said. "You all will be non talking ones, wild animals. And your sizes will greatly decrease; you'll both be the size of regular rodents."

"How big?" Jenner asks in both confusion and shock.

"For a mouse," Joe said, and he made a circle with his right index finger and thumb touching tip to tip. "That's small, and for otters." He made his palm facing down, and puts it about maybe a foot from the ground. "I don't know the size, so the estimate I would say is a foot tall."

"And your size in that world?" Katrina asks.

"I'm six feet and three inches, same in my world and here," said Joe, he returns to writing.

Katrina asks, "Why do you want to go back, you said it is dangerous. So why would you want to go back?"

"Because it is my home world, where my family is," said Joe. "I must go back, and I'm pretty sure they're missing me."

"Then why not just bring back your family to this world," Katrina asks him.

"That will be a big no," said Joe, and this made Katrina look a little sad. Joe didn't notice as he looks at his notebook as he writes. "This world, before me was untouched by humans. Must remain like that, even though it is a peaceful world, except for the vermin. And they wouldn't come here, because we prefer our world. My world is also peaceful, but the reason why I said dangerous is because of a lot of things."

"But how about you stay here until you want to go back, not that you have to," said Katrina.

"It is still a no, if I don't than the dimensional rift will open somewhere and take someone else," said Joe. "What if it is a good creature and that creature arrives in the world that it could be killed in seconds. I prefer not, I managed to live in this world because I know many things in this world. So I have many chances of living than all of you, and I believe that I must return to my world as soon as possible."

"Why?" Katrina asks him, sounded shock and confuse at the same time.

"It is my fault that dimensional rift came to be, I'm the one that created it in the first place. I must close it, so no one can be taken by it in the way I had been taken to this world," said Joe.

"So the dimensional rift is something you made, must be very dangerous," said Jenner, as he finished his bread.

So did Katrina and she ask, "But if you close it, you'll never come back here."

"Yes I know," said Joe. He stops, and looks at Katrina. He is surprised when he saw her face, looking both shock and confused. "Even though I wished to come to this world when I was younger, and now I had the chance. But then I learn the dimensional power is real, so I must close it to save everyone."

"But…" Katrina is about to say, but then.

"Joseph, Malkus is willing to make a deal," said Motaz. He is looking down at them from above the latch.

"What is it?" Joseph asks, sounded like he isn't in the mood to hear it.

"He will promise you anything as long as you join him," Motaz said.

"Sounds tempting," Joe said. After looking at his two friends, and they're wonder how he is going to answer this. "The only way I will join you all, is for you to let all the slaves free. Let them leave this castle alive…"

Jenner looks at Joe in surprise, and smiled. If Malkus accepted this, he will be free along with Katrina and the rest of the slaves. But Katrina isn't very happy about it; instead she looks at him in worry.

"Very well," said someone behind Motaz, and Joe sees Malkus coming to look down. "Even though it isn't what I wanted to do, but in your case. Powerful soldier for setting all the slaves free, whom sounds fine with me," he said, and soon a rope came down.

"You've made a wise choice," said Joseph, and he winks at both Jenner and Katrina. Jenner is happy, but Joe notices that Katrina isn't. This made him confused, but as long as they and the slaves get out of this castle alive is a good plan. He grabs his jacket, and puts it on. Then he puts his notebook and pencil into his backpack, closed it and puts it on his back. He is ready to climb, but first he said, "Best remember Malkus, they leave alive. No killing them or you'll know what I'll do."

Both Malkus and Motaz look at him in worry; they know very well what he will do. Joseph is powerful, but they still think that by killing himself a dangerous demon is set free and will kill them all. Something much more dangerous than the ones they encounter for the past few days, and they definitely had a hard time handling them. They believe that as long Joe is on there side, that will somehow stop those creatures arriving.

Joe looks at his friends, and said, "You two can climb up first." Jenner went first, and Katrina still looks at Joe in worried. She pretty much didn't wanted to climb, but Joe is waiting. So she climbs up, and he follows behind.

As soon as all three came up, Malkus looks at the mouse. He said, "I thought you would've died long ago."

"He would've, if I hadn't gave him the loaf of dry bread on the first day," Joe said. The weasel and rat looks at Joe in surprise and confused, "I was hoping to starve to death. But now you got what you wanted, let them go."

Malkus sighed, and he raised his right claw. "Open the gates, and let them go," he said. Two rat soldiers' opens the gates to the castle, and some more soldiers went to set free the slaves. The slaves look up at them, than runs off. In the lead is Jenner, he desperately wanted to get out of the place.

Joseph and his enemies watches them go, but Katrina stood close to him. Motaz prodded her back with the bottom of his spear, telling her, "Get out of here!"

"But…" she said, looking up at Joe with sad eyes. Joe looks down at her with a confused look...

"Oh look, an otter likes a monster," said one of the soldiers, and they all begin laughing. Joe now understands this, no wonder she asks those questions.

He puts his left hand on his forehead, and made an annoyed sound. He said, "So this is what happens when you befriend someone."

Katrina knows that he is faking it, but is surprise of how he looked. It almost seems real, but then again he said he is a good actor. What is an actor she asks herself sometimes?

"Leave this place otter, or I swear you'll stay down in that hole for the rest of your life," said Malkus, getting tired of this. But then he looked scared when Joe glared at him.

Joe said, "Otter... just go. Leave this place, and tell everyone. And I mean everyone, to never come here. As long as I am here, on your enemies side. You are not safe, go now!" He glares down at her, tries to look sinister.

Katrina knows that he is only pretending, but then again. He is trying to get her to get out of here, or somehow he might not have a choice to do what Malkus will order. She turns, and runs off. Running through the gates, never looking back.

"Well that settle that, allow my Commander to show you of this place. My new Captain of the Guard," Malkus grins, and some of the rats moaned.

"Captain of the Guard?" Joe asks, looking mad and confused.

Malkus walks away, and the soldiers return to there posts. Motaz looks at Joe, and said, "The soldiers serve you, you serve me and you and I serve Malkus. Now I will show you the place, please follow me." He tries to be polite, trying to be nice even though Joe serves him now.

Joe nodded, and said, "Show me this place, and I'll make sure these so called soldiers be much better prepared to handle any army." He lied, but several ideas begin to form in his head to slowly destroy this place. Motaz turns to walk away, and Joseph follows him.

End of Chapter 6

Written by Josephiroth


	7. Surprises

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 7

Surprises

As soon as Katrina caught up with the rest of the slaves, they soon met with a small group. A badger and a hare, and a group of squirrels, and this big group are surprised to see them; they didn't expect this to happen.

Tameo the hare looks at the group of slaves, and asks, "How did you all get out of there so fast?"

"They let us go," said Jenner.

"Good vermin? Never thought I will see the day that will happen," said Maria.

"Where is Joseph?" Baltimore asks, after examining the group of slaves.

"He is still in there," Katrina said, didn't look up. Looking down, and she looked sad. "He has joined them in order of letting us all go."

"What?!" Both Tameo and Baltimore ask in shock, while the rest of the group is surprised of it. Tameo asks, "Why did he choose to do that? Was it part of a plan of his?"

Maria came forward, and looks at Katrina. She asks, "Please tell us what he is planning?"

Katrina looks up at her, and said, "I don't know. He agreed to the deal, without even telling us what plans he was planning."

"But then again, he'll still cause them a lot of surprises," said Jenner. "He created monsters that made Malkus and his soldiers more terrified of him. And they don't know that he is the one who created them."

The slaves are surprised of this, never expected of learning that the human they never met was the one who brought those monsters. Those same monsters that killed about half of Malkus's army. They all spoke at the same time, causing a lot of ruckus.

Tameo looks at Baltimore, and said, "It seems Joseph is killing them himself, and he is pretty much doing nothing while his monsters are doing it."

"He doesn't really need our help, I guess," said one of the squirrels.

Maria came behind that squirrel, and hit his head. She said, "Don't say that, he might still get in trouble if those vermin learns that he is lying. When they learn that, they'll kill him immediately."

"This means, it doesn't matter how long he'll shout the word. I will go in there the moment the time is right," he said, and he hold his war hammer.

"Whoa there big guy," said Tameo. "I think he can take care of himself, after all. He got that magic of his…"

"I don't care," Baltimore said, he sounded mad.

"I'll be with you once we start," said Katrina, some of the slaves are surprise.

"No offense Katrina, but I think you should stay out of this battle," said Baltimore.

"No matter what you all say, I will go in there to help him," said Katrina.

"Oh great, we got here a stubborn one," said Maria. "Well it's fine with me…"

"I just hope she doesn't act like Joseph, my feet are still sore fro that dang trap," said Tameo. He raised one foot, and rubs it.

"It was a clever trap," said Baltimore. Than they're all started to plan of what to do now, it seems clear that Baltimore and Katrina will want to get into the castle sooner. To get Joseph out of there, and Katrina wants to get him out sooner.

That evening, Joseph sat in his new room. His room looks like a terrible one, like someone just throws the trash in. But than again, when he saw the barracks. Where those soldiers sleep, he is glad that he doesn't sleep in there. This room is a bit better, and very less smelly. He'll have to get use to it, but than again. After he saw the entire place, he plans on giving these vermin hell.

He could probably set everything up with his magic, but where is the fun in that. But than a thought came to mind, he won't get caught setting them up. He sat down on the bed, set the backpack beside him. He opens it, and pulls out his notebook. Grabs a pencil, and came to the same page he written his spells. As he written, when he finished. He read them out, and soon after he fallen asleep. Tomorrow, there are going to be several things happening.

The next day, Joseph stood in the courtyard. Today, he has to train some of these soldiers. He wanders of what to do; he never taught a bunch of creatures before. The plan was to slowly get rid of them through surprise accidents.

And these vermin are scared of him, and their leader wants him to teach them in the ways of the deadly arts. Right now, Joseph wishes he picked a different title.

So he looks around, seeing some potential to use. Spotting a few spots, seeing good spots for the future so called accidents. So he looks back at the group, and notice it became larger. It appears to be, that Malkus wants them all to become better.

Then he sees Commander Motaz walking towards him, and when he stopped in front of him. Motaz said, "Joseph the Deadly, King Malkus wants you to teach all the soldiers to know your deadly arts."

"All?" Joe asks, looking at all the soldiers with disgust. "Well, at least a few will survive…"

"What do you mean?" Motaz asks, and some of the soldiers are worried.

"I survive, while hundreds fall in training," Joseph said, and this made the soldiers and the commander worried. "You see, I and few others survive the training in the deadly arts. Creature can die in my training, by accident or purpose. But in the end, they will be willing to die like I." The soldiers are freaking scared of this, and Motaz half smiled and half unnerved.

"So your training is like becoming an assassin?" asks one of the rat soldiers.

"No, the ways to survive one most powerful foe. The power of death," said Joe, and smiles as he sees their fear. "You see, we all are fated to die. It depends of how long you can survive your death."

This also made Motaz confused, he asks, "If you seek death, than why didn't you die in your training from the beginning."

"Because Motaz, I was foolish," said Joseph. "It seems the ultimate prize of finishing the practice. You gain a destructive demon that will guide your very body through the arts of death. It was more like a curse than a prize, you live to achieve the tempting prize. And one you gain it, you'll wish you died in the training like I." He looks all the soldiers, and said, "Enough talk, it is time to begin your training. Just remember, concentrate and do well, otherwise. You be dead in seconds!" The soldiers are terrified of him, and wanting to escape this castle. They wished they gone with the slaves, for getting taught by a monster are not very good. Plus if one of them escapes, they'll get killed by the free slaves who are living in that forest far away. Or by the sounds of the training, if they escaped. It is either Joseph who will come after them, or Death itself.

They stayed silent, and Motaz headed back into the castle. Joseph looks at the group, "Remember, listen well." He walks in front of the front row, and said, "To defy death, first you must stay very still. Stand very still, and remain like that until I tell you all to move." They all straighten up, looking at him with fear. Joe walks in front of the front row, and said, "If you even move, taking a step. I'll guarantee that you die right after one who dies." They look at him in fear, he means one of them is about to die. If one of them moves, he'll kill them himself.

'_Oh I hope this works_,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and used the magic he cast last night. Few feet away, a long wooden beam shakes a bit. It stood directly behind Joseph, and it had a few arrows stuck at the top.

Joseph opens his eyes, and he takes a step to the right. The wooden beam falls straight down, heading towards the crowd.

SPLAT!

The long wooden beam slams upon two soldiers, killing them instantly. Three soldiers jumps out of the way, and Joseph stares at the beam in fake surprise. He shouted, "Oh come on. Death you cheated me again!" He stomps upon the ground in anger, he looks at the soldiers. Seeing two died from the slam, and notices a few arrow heads upon the ground facing upwards. He also notices that the soldiers are standing very still, and they're also shedding tears. Joseph shouted, "I know some move, so I order that you tell me which. Or trust me, I'll make the training whole lot more worst. Even knowing that Death is among us, and helping me out in this training. I'll make it even worse than every before."

The rats pointed at the three that had moved, and they are begging that Joseph won't kill them. They kneeled down, and kept begging. Joseph groaned in anger, and said, "You three are lucky I'm not in the mood to dirty my hands." He points at the wooden beam, and said, "You three, pick that up and put it in the hole. Then you guys will live, less." Making his voice sound threatening, and the three rats obeyed. They scurry in to grab the wood, and they had a hard time picking it up.

Joseph walks towards the hole, and waiting for them to come. Soon those three came over, holding the beam hard and slowly bring it down to the hole. "Being so slow, makes me mad," said Joseph with frustration, and he grabs the front rat and pushes him into the hole. He hit the ground hard, but he still lived.

The weight of the wooden beam came heavier, that the one in the back let's go. The one in the middle collapse forward, and the wooden beam killed him as the wood grinds him into the ground. Going into the hole, pulling his head hard, cracking the neck. The rat that was in the hole, only had a second before he died.

The last rat from the back of the wood stares at Joseph in fear, and Joseph looks from the hole to him. He said, "It seems you're the lucky one. You all can now have the day-off, bury your two allies if you want. I don't care, now your next training is to survive. Survive death, since now it lurks in this very place." They all obeyed, and left to do there regular duties.

Joseph placed one hand on his forehead, and sighed in disgust. He said to himself, "I am such a monster, I feel disgusted of myself." Than he reassured of himself, that these vermin did worst them him. All he is doing is removing these creatures, so a much more peaceful creature can live without getting harmed by one of them.

He notices Commander Motaz standing in front the door to the barracks, so he walks over to him. Motaz asks, "Captain, how has our soldiers perform?"

"Commander, these wimps won't survive this training. Four already died," Joe said, and in thought he said, '_killed by me_.' "I think I'll just stay in my quarters for the rest of the day. Oh, here is a reminder. Be careful now on, my old friend is around."

"Who?" Motaz asks; he feels fear still when he heard what Joe had told him.

Joseph is about to say, but just then he felt pain in his right foot. He flinched, and he looks down. He sees an arrow sticking in his boot, and he looks up at the wall where a rat stood guarding. He said, "You miss, if you wanted to kill me. Aim my heart!"

"Soldiers! Kill the traitor," Motaz commanded, and he pointed at the rat who thought that could cheat death by killing Joseph.

The rat traitor drops his bow. Seeing that two rat soldiers by either side is coming towards him. So the only option is to jump, so he leaps down to the courtyard. When he landed upon the ground, he landed on arrow heads. He shrieked in pain, and falls backwards. His head fell onto another arrow head, and he died.

Joseph and the Commander came towards it, and they knew he was dead when they saw the pool of blood. Joseph is having a hard time moving his right foot, since the arrow is still stuck in it.

He said, "Dang, what a waste."

"He is the same one that bothered you every morning," said Motaz.

Joe nodded at this, and said, "It seems my friend Death beat me to him. It always makes me mad when it beats me to it." He looks at his right foot, and sees there is a bit of blood coming from his boot. "It seems I am going to die slow if I keep loosing so much blood," he said.

Motaz looks down to see his foot in his boot, arrow stuck in it and blood is dripping out of the hole. Motaz looked worried, and said, "Return to your quarters, I'll send the healer to look after you."

Joe looks at him; his expression is mixed with disgust and surprise. "There is a healer here," he said. "Well that healer better do well, even better if he or she kills me." He walks away, slowly with the pain in his right foot.

He sat in his room, on the ugly form of a bed. He manages to take the arrow out, and his boot and his bloody sock off. He saw the wound, it isn't deep. The boot must've stopped it a bit from sticking into the bone. He put a cloth on it to help it stop bleeding, and now he has to wait for this healer.

But then a better thought came to mind, if he could heal his leg with a spell. "Healing hand," he said, his right hand felt strange. He is about to touch his foot, but than…

The door to his room open and the healer came in. It is a vixen, a red fox. She wore blue garment, and she is carrying some healing equipment. And a dagger? '_Why does a healer need a dagger?'_ He asks himself when he saw the dagger.

The vixen looks at him, and he see her eyes are full of anger. He said to her, "So, you're the healer that came to heal me?"

"I am the only healer in this place," she replied. "I am here to do more than just heal you," she gripped the dagger with her left hand tightly.

She than leaps at him, aiming the dagger at him. In defense, he raised his right hand to stop her. His hand stopped her, on her chest. She just stopped; she didn't go to strike him with the dagger. But her eyes changed no anger in them.

He forgotten of the spell, his hand is still in affect. But his spell is supposed to heal a wound; this healer doesn't have a wound.

She drops the dagger, and took a few steps back. She looks at him, and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I would've let you, but then. I would've died without knowing why you want to kill me in the first place," said Joseph.

She looks over to see his wound, it is still bleeding. So she said, "Let me heal you first." She grabs some of her healing equipment, and went over to him. She sat down, and removes the cloth. She than tries to help him with that wound of his, as she did. She said, "I wanted revenge, my son was killed by you. Malkus has told me and every soldier that you are a dangerous monster who fights along side death. And at the very moment you were brought into his chambers, you killed the ones who captured you. One of them was my son, my son wanted to become a soldier. So he tries to please the king, but then you killed him. Now I don't know why I am helping you, for some reason."

"That was a lie," Joe said, sounded confused. "You see, your son and his lackeys brought me into see Malkus. I told Malkus of what happens if he kills me, that he and you with everyone gets destroyed by the creature that lives inside me. Malkus was furious, so he killed those three and thrown me down into that pit. I didn't kill your son, he did."

The vixen looks at him in surprise, and said, "That must be a lie."

"Think about it, if I hadn't told him that I was dangerous when I am dead. I would've been dead long ago, and all you will suffer the same fate. Your son would still be killed, and fate will be fate. If I hadn't come in the first place, your son would still be killed by Malkus when he made him angry. So you see, your son was trying to help someone who is actually going to kill him when he gets angry," said Joe.

The vixen was shedding some tears, as she heals his legs. She wraps it around with a new cloth, to keep it tighten. This hurt Joe, for squeezing his leg. But in the end, she is done and Joe's leg feels a bit healed.

The vixen stands up, and looks at Joseph. She said, "Thanks, for telling me that. I knew Malkus was bad from the start. But I thought my son can become someone like him, to be a skilled soldier. But now I know…"

"You're welcome," Joe said, looking away. "By the way, my name is Joseph."

"I know your name," she replied. "My name is Savviel, nice to meet you Joseph the Deadly."

"You have no need to call me the deadly," Joseph said. "You can just call me Joseph."

"Alright, Joseph," she said, trying to smile.

"I probably expect that Motaz wants to learn of how this goes," Joe said, and Savviel nodded. "But here is advice, get out of this castle when you can. For this castle will be turn to the worst, in any day."

Savviel looks at him in worry, and said, "Very well. I guess I will see you later…" She went to open the door, and Joe just said bye and she left.

Joe looks at the window, out into the horizon. Today was a bad day; he did more things he didn't want to do. But then if he doesn't do deadly things like today, they would begin to think that all he said in the pass days might be a lie. They would kill him, and then he'll never get home.

He touches his right foot with his right hand, going to heal with the magic he just summoned a while ago. He didn't feel a thing, he removes his hand. The injury is still there, so his healing spell didn't work.

Unless it did work, on the vixen. He must've healed something in her, but what was it. Well he can worry about it some other time, he cast the spell again. With the same feeling he felt in his hand before, he touches the wound.

He felt his leg sort of shivered and slight pain. When he removed his hand, he saw that the cloth isn't darkening anymore. He removes it, and sees that the wound is fully healed. So the spell worked like all the rest, and definitely the spell he cast last night. The spell from last night was the power of Death he learned from movies called Final Destination. It only lasts one day, and he was darn lucky that log didn't hit him. In truth, he was concentrating to make some traps somewhere else's. Breaking some wood to make it easier for creatures to fall and break there bones. But moving that wooden beam wasn't part of the plan, he is just glad it only lasted one day.

"Hey, hey Joseph," said someone outside the window. This made Joseph look in that direction in both surprise, and confusion. He got up, and walks over to the window. Leaning over, to look downward.

A squirrel is there, and he seemed to have climbed up on the wall. He notices a lot of ledges that seems climbable for a squirrel, and he wonders why the squirrel is here.

"Joseph the Deadly, I bring a message to you," the squirrel said.

"Enough with the dumb title, I am getting sick of it," Joseph said, sounded so frustrated with the title. The title he picked for himself from the beginning had helped him, but also hurt him. "So what is the message?"

"Baltimore, Maria, Tameo, and Katrina are planning to attack this horrible place very soon. Just telling you to get ready for it," the squirrel said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were them, there are several things happening here that you all don't understand," Joe said, and this made the squirrel confused. "Mainly, I've been doing a lot of bad things here ever since the slaves left. I had killed four rats in training, which made me sick when I just acted calmly."

"You're a warrior Joseph, you shouldn't get sick in killing vermin," the squirrel said.

"I am no warrior," Joseph replied back. "A warrior protects, what I have been doing is killing rats when they can't even defend themselves. I am a monster, and I am slowly killing them all as long as I live."

"You're no monster, you sacrifice your freedom to be here to let the slaves go free," said the squirrel. "You killed those rats because they will kill someone that can't defend themselves. Those rats must've killed someone innocent before becoming a soldier here. So we're coming to get you out, and destroy the vermin."

"Getting into this place is much more difficult than you think," said Joe. "You see, you're being lucky here. Because someone could've spot you, and they have many weapons. Even though they have fewer soldiers than before, and the ground is riddle with spikes on the inside. They got traps that I had set up, and if you step in one. You'll be dead."

"So it isn't a good time yet, is that what you are saying?" the squirrel asks.

"Yes, I will shout Redwall when it is time. Okay, otherwise you will be heading straight into traps in this place," said Joseph.

"Very well, I will report this to them. They may not like it, but they must know," said the squirrel. He begins to climb down, and he said, "We'll come to rescue you soon."

Joseph sees him go, and he sighed. That was a close one; he wants to take care of this himself. Even know it could be suicide, but than no good creatures will get killed in this.

The scout return to the camp, and reported the conversation he had with him. Tameo and Maria agreed to this, since the human creature knows things going on in the castle more than them. Katrina is still worried about him; she wanted to learn more from the scout. But the scout only told what he already learned. Baltimore was furious; they could've gone in there. Save him and destroy the vermin, and they could journey back to Redwall Abbey. But for now, they must wait till it is ready.

End of Chapter 7

Written by Josephiroth


	8. Time

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 8

Time

As twelve days has gone by, there is only tomorrow. Joseph knows that tomorrow, is the day that the dimensional rift opens. But today, is the day that no doubt he has to shout Redwall.

In the past twelve days, things have gone strangely and some were expected. After the day he had a sickening moment of killing his first enemies, and meeting Savviel the healer. The healer recommended that Joseph stays in the infirmary, to help heal the wound that was long gone. For two reasons, one is to help him if he gets attack by a rat that wants to kill him when they think they can live after doing so. And the second reason is that she thinks she can help him get out of this place. Hoping as well that he could kill Malkus, and take her with him out of the castle to freedom. Savviel doesn't know that he knows her plans, just by reading that notebook that had somehow gain magic.

In the past days, he ends up killing some more soldiers. After all of that, he was getting sick of what he is doing. He gotten sick on one day, and both Malkus and Motaz were terribly worried. For if he dies from without getting treatment, they still think the monster within him will be set free. Savviel helped him out, and she was glad he was alright.

The remaining soldiers are about ten, which makes it very easy for those creatures outside to overtake this place. Malkus believes that as long Joseph is on his side, he is unbeatable. What a fool! He doesn't realize Joseph hates him, or probably he does. There are ten rats, plus the commander and the king.

In the morning, Joseph rested on one of the beds in the small infirmary. He used his backpack as a pillow still, and he wore his jacket. He rested, and as he sleeps he still wonders of what he'll do next.

"Wake up Joseph, I have information for you," said someone, and as Joe slowly woke up. He sees Savviel's face, and before he could ask. She said, "I know how to get you out of here?"

"What?" Joe asks in surprise, he has no need to leave yet.

"There is a secret tunnel that leads out of this castle, and leads to the outside," said Savviel. "I can take you there, if you promise me to take me with you to the outside."

"You can go, I'm staying here until my job is done," said Joe, he sat up.

"But Joseph, if you stay. Then you could die here like all those soldiers," said Savviel.

"Don't worry about that, since Death is not after me. It is done, and I believe it is time for me to take over," said Joe. He grabs his backpack, and puts it on his back. He gets off the bed, and looks down at the vixen. He said, "Take the tunnel you told me, and once you do get out. Find a small group of creatures who are planning to attack this horrid place."

"Wait, you've been planning this from the start," Savviel said, looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been planning to take down Malkus for a while. Tonight will be the night of the tyrant's downfall. So leave now and you won't get caught in this conflict. Tell the creatures outside that the time is now, to use the tunnel you found," Joseph said.

"But what if they find out I am not here?" Savviel asks him.

"I hardly doubt they will, they'll think I killed you. But in truth, you are being free instead of staying in this place," he said, than he looks out the window. Then said, "Best go now, you won't get anymore chances later on."

Savviel nodded, and walks over to the doorway. She turns to look at him, and said, "Good luck."

"And to you too," said Joseph, and Savviel left. Leaving Joseph alone in the infirmary room, as he plans on what to do. New thoughts came to mind, and so he sat back down. Takes his backpack off, and pulls out his notebook. Taking out a pencil as well and he uses his knee to put the notebook on. Turns some pages, and starts something different.

The vixen walks down the hall, and came to the stairs area. The stairs lead to Malkus's throne room, instead of walking up it. She walks towards the wall under the stairs; she presses her right hand on the wall. Pushes on a brick and a secret door opens, and there is a stairway leading downwards. She walks in, and removes her hand. As soon as she did, the wall begins to close, and she made it through.

She begins walking down those stairs, in this tunnel like structure. After about fifty steps or less, loosing count on the way down. She came to the cavern floor, and she sees light at the end of the tunnel.

She walks towards the exit, and soon she came to the outside. Looking around, she notices that she is on a beach under the cliff. She looks upwards, and sees the fortress far upwards. She than begins walking along the beach, until she sees the forest near. And as so, she runs towards the forest.

"Baltimore, it isn't time yet. We haven't gotten the signal yet," said Maria, she is looking at the badger. He is holding his war hammer, and is about to run straight to the fortress.

"She's right big guy, you will only get yourself killed," said Tameo, trying to get the words through the badger's skull.

The badger glares at them, and said, "It had been twelve days, and he hasn't shouted Redwall yet. I have a strange feeling; I must go in there today."

"I would agree with you Baltimore, but in daylight? Their archers will kill us before we ever get in," said Katrina, and all four them argue over this. Baltimore wants to go into the fortress now, Tameo and Maria believes it isn't time, and Katrina wants to save Joseph but attacking in daylight will prove badly.

Suddenly, they see two squirrels and a vixen walking towards them. Maria walks up to the two squirrels, and asks, "Who did you two bring?"

"This vixen came from the coastline," said one of the two squirrels.

The other said, "She claims she is from the fortress. She claims she bring message from Joseph the Deadly."

Both Baltimore and Katrina rushes over, and Baltimore spoke first, "What is the message?"

"I recognize you, you are the healer at the fortress," said Katrina, seeing Savviel and she nodded.

Savviel looks up at the badger, and said, "I would've brought Joseph with me, but he chose to stay. He told me to tell you all can attack the fortress tonight. And there is an easy way in, for there is a secret stairway on the beach. Beside the cliff and the fortress above…"

"That is a lot and useful information, wot," said Tameo.

Maria looks at the two squirrels, and said, "Check this location and report back once you learn it is the truth." The two squirrels nodded, and they headed back to the location they came back from.

"So now we got a plan, we go in. Take down the vermin, rescue Joseph. Get out, and head back to Redwall," said Tameo.

"It is about time too," said Baltimore, as he grips his war hammer tighter.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Savviel asks them.

Maria turns to look at her, and asks, "Did Katrina say the truth, that you are a healer?" Savviel nodded, and Maria continues, "Well there some of the creatures close by that has aching bruises." Maria headed down to that direction, and Savviel follows behind. Soon Maria led Savviel to some of her squirrels, and the freed creatures. They didn't like her at first, but when she helps with some of their bruises. They feel much better, and think Savviel is no longer bad.

Tameo, Baltimore and Katrina see them go that way. Then Katrina said, "It seems much has change since he stayed in there."

"Yeah, and now we have a creature that healed vermin now heals the innocents," said Tameo. Then a thought came to mind, and he asks, "I wonder how many vermin are in there now?"

Baltimore also wants to know, so he walks to Maria and Savviel. Savviel is still helping the freed creatures, and Baltimore asks her, "Vixen, how many vermin lies inside that fortress?"

Savviel looks up, and turns to look at him. She said, "There are ten soldiers, the commander and the king. About thirty-five soldiers died in the past twelve days, in strange accidents from Joseph teaching."

"Teaching?" Maria asks in surprise.

"Yes, he has been teaching them the ways to avoid death. But they failed every time, only ten manages to live so far. I seen the training, and I'm glad that he is my friend. Otherwise I won't be here, and I might've end up at the end of the hammer of yours," Savviel said.

"That is some take down that Joseph the Deadly had done," Maria said, sounded surprise as she looks up at Baltimore.

Baltimore looks at her, and said, "Come with me Maria, for we need to plan of who goes in." Baltimore turns around, and headed back to Katrina and Tameo. Maria follows behind, and soon the four begin to talk once more.

"So how many are there?" Tameo asks.

"Ten soldiers, the commander and the tyrant," said Baltimore, as he sat down on a small boulder and looks at the other three.

"So twelve," said Katrina.

"So the best option is to have the best to go in instead of sending a lot to take down the fortress," said Maria.

"So I say that all four of us go in there together, and take care of this," said Tameo.

"I agree," said Katrina, and she turns to look at the Fortree far away.

Maria nodded, and Baltimore said, "It is decided then, all four of us will attack tonight."

Joseph stood near the window, still in the infirmary. He leans over, and looks downward at the ocean and the small beach. He read the notebook, and knows the two squirrels are coming to check to see if Savviel spoke truly.

Soon he spotted two squirrels trying to stay out of view, trying to stay close to the side of the cliff. Joseph smiles, for he knows that one they return to the group and tell them. Than they will come, and the evil that dwells in this fortress shall be vanquish.

He turns and headed back to the bed with his backpack, and the notebook is on. All of a sudden, his head started to hurt and he grips his head with his hands. Closing his eyes, and he seems to be hearing strange screeching noises but there is none.

Then his eyes came wide open, and he sees mental images. A full moon above the tower, smoke seeping out of the fortress. The tower collapses by strange force, and as the tower falls into the ocean. Soon there is a portal opens above the ocean water, and it seems to be beckoning him to go into it.

The images stops and he looks down at the floor. He stares at the floor in shock, and his head sweated. He asks himself, "What was that I just seen?"

He quickly went to sit down on the bed, and is still wondering of what just happened. All of a sudden, he realizes a few things. The day he arrived to this world was at night, and the rift opens at the same time as before.

So what he has seen was the calling time of the dimensional rift. The rift is calling him, and telling him to come quick and fast. But he is so close, and he thought that the rift opens tomorrow afternoon.

He closes his eyes, and breathes calmly. Turns to look at the notebook, and took hold of it. Opens it to a picture, a picture of a headband that represents nothing. He has drawn into it, and took a stop to see how well Savviel did in sending the message in the pages.

Looking at the image, he said, "Headband." A white orb appears above the notebook, and soon a headband appears with the same design as the headband in the book.

The headband lands on the open page of the notebook, and Joseph smiles while looking at it. It seems it isn't just the writing that he can cast magic, but drawing too.

He moves the headband aside, he uses the eraser end of the pencil. He started erasing the headband, and as soon as the headband is gone. So is the one he has conjure up, it just vanished when he looks back at the spot it was before. He wonders of how that is possible, and decided not to do that again. For what if he erases something that deserves to be remembered?

So he looks at the sky outside the window, and knows the perfect time to strike. But first he plans of what to do first; he looks back down at the page and went back to drawing. Once it is done, this whole fortress will be facing a human with his power.

Later in that afternoon, close to the start of evening. Joseph stood in the fortress courtyard; he looks at the ten soldiers that look back with a cowardly look on their faces. Joseph wore his backpack, and anything he had with him. His notebook inside his backpack, and as he looks at the soldiers and the sun slowly set.

Soon he spotted Motaz coming into view, and Joseph smiles that made the rats flinched upon sight. Then Joseph spoke to the soldiers, "Well done soldiers, all ten of you are the best of the best. All ten of you have passed the days of death, congratulations you all deserve."

The soldiers smiled upon hearing this, they thought that their training is over. Motaz smiled as well, for this is the day his soldiers have passed their training.

"But there is still one more test for all ten of you to do," Joseph continues, and the rat soldiers return to flinching. He said with a sinister smile, "The final test is to survive my onslaught! To see who can take the demon from me!" Everyone stares at him in shock, he is calling out a challenge to ten soldiers and even Motaz is shock by this. By this number of soldiers, calling a challenge to them alone is like calling for your own death.

Some of the soldiers raised their blades, and about to advance forward. But then Joseph shouted, "Face what my kind is capable of! Cyber Suit Level One!" Then his entire body begins glowing, and this spook the soldiers back into flinching.

The backpack squeezed against Joseph's back, and soon Joseph stood there. He wears strange armor that the rats never seen before. He is covered in metal, and his eyes glow red. He wore gauntlets like things, and the armor is grey and in between the armor is black. It almost seems like the creature is nothing but that similar creature they had fought in the past.

Joseph spoke through his cyber helmet, "Now all you vermin die!" He leaps at the rats, and started attacking. Breaking through their blades, breaking their arms. The screeched in pain, as Joseph came into the middle of the area. The rats fought back, their desire to live made them fight back with twice the force.

But as they strike his armor, the blades break. This battle kept going, and Motaz stares in shock. He turns around, and headed back into the building. He fully knows now, that once Joseph takes down his soldiers. He'll be next…

The sun slowly sets, and soon the entire area is in the darkness of the night. With only the full moon brightening the fortress…

Katrina, Baltimore, Tameo, and Maria walks up the secret stairway. They are secretly entering this horrible fortress, and Maria is in the lead. Tameo behind her, Katrina behind him and Baltimore bringing up from the rear. Baltimore holds his war hammer, Katrina got a dagger, Tameo got a short sword and Maria also holds a dagger.

As they came up to the secret doorway, it slowly slides open. Someone from within spoke as it opens, "As soon as I get out of here, I will get some new soldiers and become king myself in some other place." Soon the four creatures see Motaz staring at them in shock surprise.

"We will not allow that," said Maria, and she leaps forward at him. Raising her dagger with her right hand, and before Motaz draw out his sword. She strikes him in the heart, and he falls backwards onto the floor. Maria pulls out her blade, and the rest soon follow behind. All four of them are in front of the stairway, and they look at each other.

"Katrina, you and Maria go and search the buildings for Joseph. I and Tameo will go and handle those soldiers," said Baltimore, and the otter and the squirrel nodded. Katrina and Maria headed down the hall, going to the infirmary first.

Then both Baltimore and Tameo headed another hall, than they split. Tameo headed down a different hall. While Baltimore went to the courtyard, they are searching for any vermin. But as the badger came nearer to the courtyard, he hears screeching noises of the vermin's.

As soon as he rushes into the courtyard, with his war hammer in his hands. He sees nine bodies of vermin on the ground, covered in bruises and wounds. All nine are dead, and there are broken blades around them. As he looks from right to left, he spotted a strange creature that has the similar form of Joseph. But covered in strange armor, and Baltimore has a feeling that is one of the monsters that Joseph can summon.

The creature holds a rat by the neck in the air, and the rat is trying to fight back while being choked to death. Baltimore has a feeling that this monster that Joseph has summoned, once he kills the rat and sees him. The monster will come to him, so Baltimore quietly walks forward with the war hammer in his hands.

Joseph watches at the rat dies in his hand, looking through his cyber helmet. As soon as the rat finally limps, and the feeling of the heartbeat in its neck gone. He let's go, and the rat falls down to the ground in a dead heap.

He sighed, all ten vermin are dead. Now only Motaz and Malkus are next, so he slowly turn and about to walk to the main building.

BAM!

Something slams against him with one hardest strike; it hit his left shoulder and his head. He was sent flying, and he smacks right into the barracks. Landing onto the vermin beds, and falling down the ground.

From that smack, he sat in a broken pile. He has his right hand on his forehead, feeling a headache. He slowly and quietly said, "Ouch." He then notices his left side of the helmet cracked. Surprise by this, for the only way that is possible is by a really strong creature smacking him with something.

Soon he sees a creature walking into the barracks, carrying a war hammer. He looks up at it, and recognizes it to be Baltimore. Baltimore holds up his hammer up high, preparing to strike once more.

"I knew that one day, that I will get smacked by your hammer," Joseph said, and this made the badger look down at him in surprise. Then the left side of Joseph's cyber helmet had more cracks, it crumbles away to reveal his left side of his face and hair. Joseph said than, "I wish I had seen you before you struck me."

"Joseph," Baltimore said, looking down at him with a shock look. Lowering his hammer, and then he grips it in his left hand. He went and kneels down, placing his right hand on his shoulder. Baltimore said, "I'm so sorry, I had thought that you were a monster."

Joseph quietly laughs, and said, "Well we're even anyways. I hit you all those days ago at Redwall, and you hit me with that war hammer of yours."

Baltimore pulls his hand back, and stands back up. He then asks, "Is this some new transformation like you had done at Redwall?"

Joseph slowly got up, and said, "No, this is my cyber armor. It is stronger than your armor, and this suit is to help me with stealth and speed."

"Is this mission of yours done?" Baltimore asks him.

"No, only Malkus is left. The weasel is mine," Joseph said, and he slowly walks pass Baltimore.

"But your weak from that strike I had given to you by accident," said Baltimore, turning around to look at Joseph.

"I am better, and now I shall get to the last battle," Joseph said, and he begins running back to the main building.

"Wait," Baltimore shouted, and he runs after him. But with his cyber suit, Joseph is faster than before.

Joseph came to the stairway, and stops to wait for Baltimore. As soon as the badger arrives, Joseph said, "Please make sure no one come up these steps. Because this is my fight and mine alone."

Baltimore quietly said, "Very well, hurry back."

"I intend too," Joseph said with a smile, and he begins running up those stairs. Leaving Baltimore behind, and soon with his speed. He came to the top floor, and he came to the door.

He knocks quietly, and he heard Malkus within say, "Enter Motaz, what is with all that noise down below."

Joseph slowly opens the door, and walks through it. Joseph sees Malkus sitting on his chair, and he is looking at him with complete surprise. Joseph said, "It is time for you to die like the rest of your soldiers."

Malkus recognizes the voice, and flinches when he sees the left side of Joseph's face in the cyber armor. Joseph walks in, and the weasel pulls out his dagger. He then said, "If you have come to betray me, and kill me. Then I don't care if I die, I shall take everyone with me by killing you and set the demon free!"

Joseph laughs, and said, "All your soldiers, and commander Motaz thought the same thing. Until they felt their lives slipping away…"

The weasel got out of his chair, and prepares to go and strike him. Then Joseph said, "Well Malkus, come at me. No matter which way, you will die."

The weasel jumps forward, pointing his dagger towards Joseph's neck. With his cyber suit, he moves to the right. Then slamming his left arm on the weasel's arm, breaking the bone in it. Malkus screeched in pain, as the dagger falls down to the floor.

Then Joseph went and punches him in the gut, sending Malkus towards the wall. Slamming against it, and stares at Joseph with pain and fury in his eyes. Joseph walks over to a small pillar, and grips it and pulls it out of the position. The roof on that side caved in, and Joseph took a few steps back with the small pillar on his right shoulder.

He looks at the weasel tyrant, and said, "You know Malkus; you should've killed me from the day I arrive here."

"Indeed I should, and I wouldn't have to suffer this moment," said Malkus, looking at Joseph with so much hatred.

Joseph laughs, and said, "There is one thing that you never realize. All I was doing was lying; I have no demon within me. I lied all this time, and you are seeing a creature that has no monster within. You made a foolish choice from the beginning. You could've saved all your soldiers and the commander by killing me. But you all allow me to kill you all!"

Malkus stares at Joseph with a shock look, and said, "You mean your kind doesn't always speak the truth? This is impossible! You robbed me of my glory and my kingdom to be!"

"No Malkus, you did it to yourself. Say hello to death for me, because I am sending you like I sent you all the rest to your graves," Joseph shouted, and he throws the pillar straight at Malkus.

Malkus is hit through by the pillar; the pillar went through the wall. And Malkus's head sags forward, he died as the pillar struck through him. Joseph said, "You brought the downfall on yourself, ever since you started your reign of evil." He turns around, and headed back to the doorway. Than he stops, and said, "Nearly forgot, even though you can't hear me since now you're dead. Savviel has her vengeance on you as well, for the murder of her son."

Then Joseph closes the door behind him; and as he walk down those steps. His cyber armor slowly disappears, and he felt really tired.

Soon he came back to the bottom floor, and he is greeted by his four friends. Katrina went and jumps onto him, she is so glad to see him as she hugs him.

Then Maria said, "I think you deserve a better title than deadly. I think we should call you, Joseph the Warrior."

"Sounds almost like Martin the Warrior, but he is a lot better than I," Joseph said.

Then Tameo went and places his right arm on Joseph's shoulders. He said, "Well done wot, you conquered this entire place alone. But you still owe me the pain you inflected on my feet with that trap all those days ago."

"I had a feeling you will say that," Joseph chuckles.

"Now we all can return to Redwall," said Baltimore.

At this, Joseph's smile turns into a frown. He said, "It was a good break," this made the four creatures look at him with a confuse look.

All of a sudden, the tower was crumbling. It was moving forward, and they were in a safe location. They turn to see that the door to the stairway falls forward, and soon they see a tower falling into the ocean.

"Blimey, how did that happened?" Tameo asks in surprise as the tower sinks into the ocean.

Joseph walks over to the edge of the cliff, but Baltimore places his left hand on his shoulder. He said, "Careful young warrior, we don't want you to fall to your doom."

Katrina has the strangest feeling that Joseph did a spell, as soon as he said break. The tower crumbles off, and falls into the ocean. Then Tameo said, "Let's go back to Redwall, and maybe we can have a rematch, wot."

"Sounds fun, but I am afraid that I have to refuse," said Joseph, and his friends looks at him with a confuse look.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asks him.

"My time in this world has ended," Joseph said, and suddenly there is lightning in the air. They struck into the ocean, and soon something appears. Joseph said, "A dimensional rift has come." A black whirlpool appears in the air, several feet downwards and several feet above the ocean.

"What is that thing?" Tameo asks him, and Katrina realizes what this all mean. Joseph is going to jump instead of going with them to Redwall.

"Tameo, I am afraid that rematch will never come. For you see, the downfall of this fortress could have been done many days ago. I waited till the time is right, and tonight is right. And now I leave this world," Joseph said.

"Joseph," Baltimore said in sad confusion.

"Please don't go!" Katrina nearly shouted, and Joseph turns to look at her. "Why can't you stay here a bit longer?"

"I am sorry Katrina; I know that you wanted me to stay here a little longer. But that cannot be, I must return home," Joseph said. Then he slowly takes a few steps backwards, and said, "Goodbye Katrina, Maria the Striker, Tameo, and Baltimore. It had been fun in knowing you all," than he leaps backwards.

"No!" Katrina shouted, as all four of them came to the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye," Joseph said, as he falls straight down towards the dimensional rift. Soon he has gone through, and the rift closes.

"Goodbye, Joseph the Warrior," said Baltimore. They were about to leave, but Katrina had a difficult time leaving. It took Baltimore to carry her, as they left the fortress.

They wished to see him again, and so they and the vixen and the freed slaves headed to Redwall.

End of Chapter 8

Written by Josephiroth


	9. Parum

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 9

Parum

In a faraway galaxy, lies a sun. Orbited by three planets, The Gurhal System. A place inhabited by humans and their creations, CASTs, Newmans, and Beasts.

For five-hundred years, there was war among the races, a seemingly never-ending conflict. Then, finally… An era of peace and prosperity that has lasted one hundred years.

But now, darkness has awoken, and threatens the universe.

On a planet called Parum, a planet that is governed by CASTs. The largest city on the planet, airships going back and forth. Building towers into the skies, and the species walks around on the ground level.

CASTs are android like machines, as they can be seen almost everywhere in the city. There are some Newmans, they look human but they have pointy ears and can cast stronger technique than anyone else (Technique in terms is magic). Beasts also look human, but have tan skin, and animal like ears.

All four races walk around, going into stores or talking to each other.

Then an airship launches out from the landing site, and it flown away from the city. It headed straight to the grasslands and the forest.

The ship landed, and three people walk off it. Two human males and a Newman female, and they came a few feet away. One human wore blue clothing, and has white hair. The other human wears white hoody, black pants, and has red hair. The Newman wears a red coat, yellow short pants, and blue hair.

The red haired human asks, "So what is our mission today?"

"Just as clueless as ever, Ethan," said the white haired man.

"Watch it Hyuga," said Ethan, looking at the other human.

"Knock it off you two, this is a training mission. The destination point is at the relic site, are we clear?" the blue hair woman asks them, obviously she is the leader of the group.

"Yes Karen," said both Hyuga and Ethan.

"Let's go," Karen said, and she pulls out a dagger. Ethan pulls out a saber and a handgun, and Hyuga pulls out a saber. All three runs down the path, going into the forest.

After an hour or two, the group came to a small grass land. No creatures to fight and they needed to take a break.

Then they saw something coming down from the sky, and Hyuga asks, "Is it the SEED?" The SEED is a dangerous and unknown virus, once these things lands onto an area. It spreads the virus, and it affects all the native creatures around it. Making them extremely aggressive and it will attack anyone that isn't affected by it.

Karen presses a button on a small gadget on her left ear, and some kind of holographic goggles appear in front of her eyes. She looks up at the plummeting thing, and what she sees is something she couldn't believe. She said, "That isn't a SEED, and it isn't a falling rock. It looks like a human!"

"That is impossible," said Hyuga in surprise.

"Well it doesn't matter if it is or isn't, we must go see what it is," said Ethan, and the other two agreed. All three headed down the path in that direction.

The human that is falling from the sky, is none other than Joseph. He was screaming as he plummets down towards the ground, and he tries to think of a way to soften the landing. He forgot about the one word he wrote in his notebook, and he shouted, "Barrier!"

All of a sudden, as he is falling. He is inside a glass ball shape, and as soon as he slams into the ground. Making a small crater, the barrier disappears and Joseph falls to the ground.

As soon as he is lying on the ground, he went to sleep. He lost so much energy, from making a cyber suit. Then falling from the sky, and casting a barrier. He is exhausted, and he doesn't know which world he is on.

End of Chapter 9

Written by Josephiroth


	10. Guardians

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 10

Guardians

"Sir, excuse me sir. Are you alright?" someone ask, Joseph slowly awakens when he heard someone speak.

He moves, and looks up at someone's face. It seems his eyeglasses fall off; it is right beside his head. All he can see is sort of a blur of white skin, blue eyes and blue hair, along with red clothing.

Joseph asks her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Karen Era, and I am a Guardian. Sir, are you alright?" Karen asks him, and Joseph remembers that name so well.

Joseph sat up in shock, causing Karen to back up in surprise. Joseph looks at his body, to see his red jacket, blue jeans, and his black boots. He turns to his right, and notices his eyeglasses. He reaches for them, and took them off the ground. He holds it in front of him, and then wipes away the dirt that is on the lens. As soon as the eyeglasses appears that the lens are easy to see through, he puts his glasses back on.

He looks at Karen, and by seeing her appearance. He realizes that he is on a world in a video game; the game is called Phantasy Star Universe. But first, he must know the timeline, so he said, "I am fine. May I ask are you training two trainees?"

Karen looks at the two humans nearby, and Joseph recognizes them to be Ethan Waber and Hyuga Wright. The one with the red hair said, "Hello sir, my name is Ethan."

"And I am Hyuga," said Hyuga, he is the one with the white hair.

"Tell me sir, did you fall from the sky?" Karen asks him.

Joseph got himself up, and they just look at him. Joseph looks at them, and quickly thinks. He played the Phantasy Star Universe, Phantasy Star Universe Two, and The Portable. Those three games referred to this time, and by the look of things. This is in the beginning of the first game, and that isn't good. He knows what will happen, and he must stay away from these three.

Then a new thought came to mind, and he quickly said, "I accidentally fell off the airship. I was checking the cargo bay, and I slip and fell straight down here."

"That's embarrassing," said Hyuga, looking at him.

"Shut up Hyuga Wright, I'm not the one who bugs pretty girls," said Joseph, than he shut his mouth in surprise.

"He got you there buddy," said Ethan, than suddenly looks at Joseph in confusion. He asks, "And how do you know that?"

"It is classified, and I must go now," Joseph said, and he turns to walk away.

"Whoa, you can't just say something like that and leave. You didn't tell us your name and rank," Ethan said.

"My name is Joseph, and I am a member of the Guardian Intelligent Section," said Joseph, trying to make it sound like the intelligent members in the Guardians. Less information about Joseph, the better for everyone…

Hyuga asks in confusion, "Intelligent section?"

"They're a bunch of Guardians who seeks information, and report them to the Headmaster and the president," said Karen, looking at her trainees. Than she turns to look at Joseph, and asks, "What is your mission here? There is nothing here for the intelligent section to find."

"Like I said before, it is classified. And I had mention I fell off my ship, now I have to rendezvous with them," Joseph replied, and he begins walking towards the forest. He doesn't know where he is going, but to get far from these three is better than nothing.

"We should assist him Karen," Hyuga said. "It looks like he doesn't hold any weapons."

"Hyuga is right, we'll help you to get you to your ship," said Karen.

Joseph turns to look at them, and shouted, "I don't need your help! I can handle it myself."

Ethan went and grabs Joseph's jacket and holds him. Ethan said, "Hey, we are only trying to help you."

"When I want help, I'll ask," said Joseph, than he glares at Ethan and Ethan glares right back. "Let go of me," Joseph said.

"Or you'll do what?" Ethan asks him.

"Ethan, cool it," Karen said.

"This," Joseph said, and at that he punches Ethan in the gut. Ethan felt the pain, and let's go of Joseph and bends down to hold his gut. Than another punch came, hitting him in the head. Ethan fall backwards, and he groans in pain.

Karen and Hyuga went to help him, and Ethan looks at Joseph. Ethan shouted, "What is your problem?!"

"None of your concern," Joseph said, and he turns around and runs off.

"Hey! Get back here," Ethan shouted, he quickly got up and runs after him.

"Ethan, wait," said Karen, but it is too late. So Karen and Hyuga follow Ethan, and Ethan is chasing Joseph.

Joseph continues running, and when he looks back. He sees Ethan following behind, and Joseph shouted, "Leave me alone! Or I shall report you to the headmaster himself!"

"I will leave you alone, only you tell me why you want it to be," Ethan shouted back, as he still chases Joseph.

After awhile, Joseph begins to tire. They came into a big plains area with a large stone cliff surrounding it half way, and Ethan jumps onto him. He slams Joseph into the ground, and tries to hold Joseph down as he tries to get up.

As Ethan tries to keep him down, he notices something different. He said, "You don't have a nano transformer." A nano transformer is a small gizmo that can store items inside, even clothing. It is like a backpack, but it is small and attached to the neck. You can activate a switch on it to get what you want, even weapons if they're stored in them.

"You got a problem with that? Because if you do, than you are no Guardian!" Joseph shouted, as he tries to get up.

"Calm down and I'll let you up," Ethan said, and Joseph did as he said. Ethan let's go of him, and Joseph slowly sat up. When he turns to look at Ethan, he saw that Ethan brought out a handgun. Ethan said, "Now don't try to run, just answer my questions."

"You're acting like those endrum collectives," Joseph said, looking up at Ethan.

Ethan looks at him with a surprise look, and then he puts his handgun away. He said with disgust, "I do not want to act like them. So please tell me, what is your problem? First you shouted at us, than you attack me. And I chased you way out here. So what is your problem?"

Joseph sighed, and he slowly stands up. He looks at Ethan, and said, "Look, my mission is classified. If I get caught by talking to you and you are a trainee. Then they will demote me…"

"Like who will demote you?" Ethan asks him.

"The headmaster," Joseph said, and before Ethan could reply. They begin to hear a strong noise coming from the air.

They both look up, and some kind of dragon is coming down at them. Ethan said, "Oh no, it's a De Ragan." De Ragan are dragon like creatures, breathes fire. It has strong yellowish green scales, two eyes, four legs, two wings and two tails. De Ragan is dangerous creatures, and will attack anyone who trespasses into their territory.

"Oh great," Joseph said, as the De Ragan came towards them.

Ethan pulls out a handgun, and looks at Joseph. He shouted, "Get your weapon out!"

"I don't have one," Joseph said, and this made Ethan looks at him in surprise.

"And you call yourself a member of a Guardian Intelligent Section!" Ethan nearly shouted that, and looks at Joseph in confusion. Then he looks up at the oncoming De Ragan, and it was about to land on top of them.

Ethan jumps to the right, and Joseph jumps to the left. The dragon turns to look at Joseph, thinking him as its next meal. Joseph looks at the dragon with scared eyes, and he would've shouted if not for his admiration of this beast. In his world, when he played the game. His favorite creature(s) of the entire game were a De Ragan and a De Ragnus.

Than the dragon turns to look to the left, and Joseph heard Ethan shouted, "Over here you big piece of flight dirt." He is using his handgun, firing at the thick hide of the De Ragan.

Joseph stands up, seeing this as his chance to get out of there. He turns around, and about to flee.

But then, the De Ragan swung its two tails at Ethan. Striking hard and sending Ethan flying into the forest like a baseball bat hitting a base ball. Then the De Ragan turns to see Joseph running, and it fires a fire ball.

As Joseph fled, a fire ball hit the ground beside him. The explosive impact sent him flying towards the small area near the cliff wall. He landed onto the ground, and he slowly got up.

He sees the De Ragan coming towards him, and as he backs away. He finds himself trap beside the cliff wall, and the only ways out is through the De Ragan or climbing the cliff. But climbing is not an option, for the De Ragan can strike him as he climbs with its teeth or fire.

The best option for him to do is to bring out his level one armor right now. But then the De Ragan towers over him and Joseph knows that once he cast the spell he'll be struck down fast.

"No. Oh, no. No!" Joseph shouted in terror.

Than words pops into his mind, but first a voice said that sounded like his own, "Listen well Joseph, to get out of this. You must say the words that appear in your head. There is no time to explain, for you are inches away from death here. Now here they are!" Joseph understands, and soon weird sentences appear in his head.

The dragon bares its fangs at Joseph, and Joseph said the first sentence, "Oh what sparkly teeth you have." He didn't want to ask that sentence yet, right now he must do say what the voice in his head told him. It never failed him before, in the last world.

The dragon growl, sounded like it heard that before but likes the compliment. Joseph said the next sentence, "I mean white, sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all the time from your food, but you must bleach, 'because that is one dazzling smile you got there." Very weird and confusing sentences the voice is telling him to say.

Just then, the De Ragan shows a smile. Joseph said the next sentences, "Do I detect a hint of minty freshness." Adding a smile, brighten the sentence with it. "And you know what else?"

The De Ragan lowers the head much closer, and it looks at him with a weird look. Adoring like eyes, and a sweetest smile it can make. Joseph suddenly realizes, and said, "You're a girl De Ragan!" Joseph looks at the De Ragan in surprise, but realizes what he said sounded kind of rude. So he quickly said, "Oh, sure! I mean, of course you're a girl De Ragan."

The De Ragan still stares at him with adoring eyes, and seems to be happy about something. Joseph said the next sentence in his head, "You're just reeking of feminine beauty." What is the voice in his head trying to make him do?

The De Ragan turns her head to the right, to look at him with her left eye. Than the De Ragan blinks several times with her left eye, still looking at Joseph with a smile. Joseph asks the same question that appears in his head, "What's the matter? You got something in your eye?"

The De Ragan faces him with both eyes, and than blew out smoke instead of flames. A smoke ring in a shape of a heart went around him, and Joseph coughs a bit. He doesn't like smoke, and he has a slight asthma that affects him when he breathes in smoke and hay. Joseph stops coughing, and suddenly realizes what the heart shape smoke ring meant. He said, and these words are not in his head, "Ooh. Oh. Oh." The De Ragan gives him a much sweetest smile. Joseph said, "Man, I'd love to stay, but, you know. I'm, uh," Trying to find the right words to say, as he edges to the right. Giving a bit of coughing as well, and said, "I'm an asthmatic, and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings."

As soon as he got into a good position to run, he turns to run and shouted, "Ethan!" Just then, he felt like being pulled upwards. He felt his feet leave the ground, and he sees that he is lifted high up in the air.

Joseph turns to look behind him, and he sees that the De Ragan has grabbed his backpack with its fangs. She is holding onto the backpack with her mouth, but not tight for she thought the backpack is a part of him and she doesn't want to damage him.

This looks like a good chance to slip out of his backpack, but then he will loose his notebook that is inside. Without it, he is stuck here without his mysterious magic. So he stayed, and grips on to his backpack tighter so he won't fall. He shouted, "Ethan, where are you! Bring out your weapon!"

Just then, the De Ragan sits on her two hind legs. Flaps her wings, and leaps up into the air. She flew into the air, with Joseph hanging in her mouth. Joseph shouted as he sees that he is flying by the grip of a De Ragan's mouth, "Oh crud!"

The De Ragan flew in the air, and made strange motions as it flew with its hind legs and tails.

And inside Joseph's mind, a voice said, "Let's see how you get out of this one." It laughs sinisterly like, and Joseph didn't hear for three reasons. One, because of the flapping of the wings and the other is breathing through the noise on De Ragan's snout. And the other, he is terrified of the thought of plummeting to his death. Now he understands why his brother is scared of heights…

Ethan was knocked out, from hitting into a tree. As he looks up, he saw the De Ragan carrying Joseph in its mouth. He quickly got up, and rushes forward.

Then the De Ragan launches itself into the air. Ethan would've fired his handgun, but then Joseph will plummet to his doom. He and Joseph forgotten that Joseph survived the last fall from the sky.

Ethan watches as the De Ragan flew off, and is surprise of how it flew. He said, "That is strange."

"Ethan, are you alright?" asked the familiar voice from behind him.

Ethan turns to look, and he sees Karen and Hyuga coming to him. Ethan said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Where is Joseph?" Hyuga asks, trying to see where Joseph is.

"He is taken by a De Ragan," Ethan said, and both Karen and Hyuga look at Ethan in surprise.

"That is odd, a De Ragan doesn't do that to its prey," Karen said.

"And get this, Joseph has no weapons and no nano transformer," said Ethan, sounded a bit mad about it. Because if Joseph had those things, and he could've defended himself. Ethan added, "And he dared to call himself a member of the Guardian Intelligent Section."

"I had sent word to headquarters about Joseph," Karen said.

"What? Do they know what Joseph's mission is?" Ethan asks him.

"It isn't good," Hyuga said.

"Joseph is no Guardian, and with his appearance. He isn't even registered on the planets and the colony," Karen said.

"You got to be joking," Ethan said, looking at Karen with a shock look.

"Actually, it sounds truthful. You say he has no nano transformer, and pretty much everyone has one. Making him the only one without one," Hyuga said.

"And the headquarters wants him, for he isn't even from anywhere in the Gurhal system. He is from somewhere else, and he might hold the information about the SEED or something," said Karen.

"Well let's go and get him," said Ethan.

"But we don't know where the De Ragan went," said Hyuga.

"It went into that direction," Ethan said, pointing towards the east.

"The same direction where the relic site is," Karen said, and this suddenly made Ethan remembered. That must be the same De Ragan that had attacked him when they were taking a professor to the relic site.

"Let's go," Ethan said, and all three headed east. Going to go help and retrieve Joseph.

Joseph hangs on to his backpack for dear life, and he sees the ground getting closer. He smiles, for the female De Ragan is about to land. Joseph looks forward, and sees some kind of large cave beside the cliff wall. He looks to his right, and he saw the relic site. He then recognizes the area, it is the place where Ethan and his team took Dr. Daren to the relics that one time.

The De Ragan landed, and Joseph shook by the vibration in her mouth. The De Ragan didn't put him down yet, as she walks towards the cave. She moves around, and Joseph is being shaken from left to right, getting airsick.

As soon as they are in front of the cave, the De Ragan lowers her head and let's goes. Joseph lands on his feet, than on his knees. He looks at the ground, and said, "Oh thank God, it is the ground." Instead of kissing the ground, sort of spread his arms out and hugs the ground.

He sat back up, and notices the De Ragan going right past him. This is a good chance to run; to get into the relic site will be the best option. So he stands up, and turns to run.

Suddenly he is grabbed by one of De Ragan's tails, and pulled backwards. He looks behind, and sees the De Ragan sitting on its hind legs. Pulling him forward to her and her second tail wraps around him. Slowly stops and he is about five feet from her underbelly. Wrapped in her tails and he couldn't touch the ground. Only his arms and head are free from the tails.

He looks up at the De Ragan and this kind of scene sounds so familiar. Than the thought hit him, this is just like the movie Shrek. The voice in his head leads him into this kind of thing, made him say something he now regretted it. He said to himself, "Oh great, I bet I sounded like that donkey."

The De Ragan looks down at him with adoring eyes, and confused of what he has just said. Joseph looks up at her, and tries to figure out what to say and how to get out of this. He said, "Uh, I believe it's healthy to get to know someone over a long period of time." Trying to remember what the donkey in the movie Shrek said, since the words stop popping into his head. "Just call me old fashioned," Joseph said, and made a laugh. The De Ragan joins in the laugh, and then just stares at him with adoring eyes.

"I know the way you are looking at me; I don't want to rush into a physical relationship. I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of, uh, this magnitude kind of thing," Joseph said, trying to figure what the donkey said. He cursed the day he listened to the voice in his head.

The De Ragan looks at him with a surprise look; Joseph is surprise of how the De Ragan understands him. Then she leans closer, and uses her left claw and made a little rub down on his right side of the head.

Joseph said quietly so the De Ragan doesn't hear, "Am I making it better, or worse?" He looks up at the De Ragan, with a mix look of confuse and embarrass look. A new thought came to mind, something better to say, "Okay. Let's just back up a little and take this one step at a time. I mean we really should get to know each other first as friends." He is trying to say the right line, and possibly just to make the De Ragan his friend instead of hurting her feelings and killing him on the spot.

He felt her tails sort of tighten a bit, and seeing her move her head down closer. Her nose close to his face, and she made another smile. Joseph said, "Uh, see, uh. I am on the road a lot; hardly stay in one place for long. So I don't know if it would work, but I like receiving cards." The De Ragan puts her claws together in some kind of a prayer moment, and continues smiling at him.

"I'd really love to stay, but I really must be going," Joseph said, using his left arm and points towards the forest.

The De Ragan lowers her head, touching her mouth to his left hand. Joseph flinched from the feeling, and soon felt the De Ragan licking it and pulls it in her mouth. The De Ragan loves the taste, and looks at Joseph's face as she licks the arm.

"Don't do that! That's my left hand! If you bite that hand off, I will die from the loss of blood," Joseph said, staring at her fangs in fright, his hair is nearly standing on ends. Since his fear is being torn apart, and this is getting close when he felt the fangs rubbing his left arm.

The De Ragan pulls back, removing his arm from her mouth. Licks her lips, and looks down at him with a smile. Joseph looks at his saliva covered arm, and groans as he shook some of it off his arm. When he turns to look up at the De Ragan, he sees a different kind of smile. Joseph groans and said quietly, "I bet now she prefers to eat me after that."

Then he saw her close her eyes, and puckers her lips in a kiss like way. Joseph stares in shock as the De Ragan lowers her head slowly, and made noises with her lips. Joseph shouted, "Hey, now. No way. No! No!" He tries to get out of her tails, pushing at them but than she just tightens her grip. Joseph tries to bend sideways, trying to avoid this.

The De Ragan came close to his face, and kisses him before he could manage to dodge it. She kiss him hard, and as she slowly opens her eyes to see him. She let's go, and looks at him with adoring eyes.

Just then, Joseph falls forward on her tail. The De Ragan looks at him in surprise, and touches him with the tip of her snout. Pushes him to see if he alright, and she sees he is breathing. Joseph just fainted, or pretty much pretending to be. He is awake, only faking it.

But today, he has experience a new thing. It is the first time he got kissed, and from a De Ragan as well.

The De Ragan lowers him down to the ground, and slowly removes him from her tails. She lowers her claws back to the ground, and sort of has Joseph beside her. She looks down at him with adoring eyes, and than puts her head down and went to sleep.

Nearby, under the bushes are three people. Ethan, Karen and Hyuga watches of what had happened. As soon as the De Ragan kissed him, Hyuga said, "Well that is a shocking thing."

"I never knew a De Ragan would love a human?" Ethan asks, looking at the scene with his goggles.

"It never happens, thus probably explains another reason of who Joseph is. He has managed to make a De Ragan fall in love with him," Karen said, looking at the De Ragan. It settled Joseph beside it, and soon the De Ragan went to sleep.

"It seems Joseph is better skilled at this than you Hyuga," Ethan said, making a joke.

Hyuga just said, "Except he did it with a beast. And that beast will kill us if we drag Joseph away."

"Damn it, this will be harder than I thought," Ethan said, suddenly realizes of the difficulty of getting Joseph.

Karen said, "It also shows Joseph that he is stuck with the De Ragan with the rest of his life. As I recall, once two De Ragans kisses each other they are mated for life."

"Wait a second; you're saying if we manage to get Joseph to the city. The De Ragan will follow to get him back," Hyuga asks, and Karen nodded.

"Damn it! It seems the only way to get Joseph to a safe location is somewhere the De Ragan can't follow," Ethan said, and he looks to his right to see the relic site. An idea came to mind, and said, "A De Ragan can't fit into the entrance of the relic site. So once we manage to get Joseph in there, we get him to answer our questions."

"That is good thinking Ethan, but there is still a problem. And that is of how to get the De Ragan away and wake Joseph up," Hyuga said.

"Well we best start planning," said Karen, and all three started to make a plan for this.

The De Ragan isn't really asleep, sort of taking a nap but still awake. She looks at Joseph with adoring eyes; she loves him for the way he had spoken to her instead of trying to kill her like all those humans did. She looks at him, her mate. She learns many things from her parents when she was young, that if you kissed your true love than you both are destines to be together. Her mother did say her kiss was like a knock out to her husband or something like that, and as she looks at her mate. Maybe it knocks the males out when they get kissed or something.

Suddenly she hears noises from afar, and she raised her head to listen to it much more clearly. It sounds like an animal, injured. She thought it is a perfect animal that she and her mate can have on the day they're together. She rose up on to her feet, and walks out of the cave.

She looks behind to see her mate, and just nodded. Her mate is still asleep, and he'll be like that until she returns with food. So with that, she opens her wings, and flew into the air. Headed into the direction she heard of an injured animal.

Joseph raised his head to look, and he saw the De Ragan unfolds her wings and flew into the air. He quickly rise up on to his feet, and walks gradually to the opening of the cave.

Looks to the right, and sees that the De Ragan is flying farther. He than turns to look at the faraway relic site, and said, "Best make a good start." He is about to start running, until he heard two voices close by.

Soon two figures appeared, and Joseph recognizes them to be Ethan and Karen. Ethan said, "Oh good, you're awake."

"Come with us, we'll get you somewhere safe," said Karen.

Joseph said in haste, "I know the perfect place that is safe and it not the city!" He begins running, heading towards the relic site.

"We didn't say city, but at least he is going to the one we wanted him to be," Ethan said, and both of them follows behind.

Soon they came to the front of the relic site, and Joseph just rush right inside. Karen stops, and Ethan stops to look at her. Karen said, "Keep going, I'll wait for Hyuga."

"Alright," said Ethan, and so he follows Joseph into the relics.

End of Chapter 10

Written by Josephiroth


	11. The Past Warriors

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 11

The Past Warriors

Joseph runs down the stairs inside the relic site, and Ethan is not far behind. Joseph kept running, and Ethan said, "Stop Joseph! It is alright now."

Joseph slowly stops in the middle of a room, and Ethan is about four feet away from. Joseph said, "Thank goodness, I thought I would never get away from that De Ragan. At least she cannot get in here, and once the time is right I'll be far from her."

"I highly doubt that," said Ethan, and Joseph looks at him with a confuse look. Ethan continues, "You see, when two De Ragan's kiss. They become mated for life, and you were kissed by that De Ragan and she will follow you anywhere."

Joseph looks at him in shock, and he looked like he is about to explode or something. He shouted, "NO!" He then falls to his knees and looks down at the ground.

Ethan walks up to him, and said, "You got a question to answer." Joseph quickly got up, and looks at him. "Where are you from, Karen sent the information about you to headquarters. And there is zero information about you. You don't live on the colony or the three planets. Who are you, and where are you from?"

Joseph thought to himself, _'Damn it! I did not expect that. I must go to the depths of the relic site.'_ Joseph looks at Ethan, and he turns to walk away.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer my questions," said Ethan, and he is about to pull out his weapons. Just then, Joseph jumps as he spins back to face him and he kicks Ethan in the chest. Ethan was sent flying backwards and lands on the ground. He manages to pull out his handgun, but when he got kicked. He let's go of it, and it is at Joseph's feet.

Joseph picks up the handgun, and just as Ethan got up. Joseph holds the handgun, and points it at him. He said, "I must go alone. Those questions you wanted answer, will never be answered." He then turns to run and he headed to a door with a mechanism beside it.

"Hey! Get back here," Ethan shouted, and went to get him. The door opens, and Joseph uses the handgun and fires at the door mechanism. With the door mechanism broken, the door slowly close shut and Joseph runs through. Ethan is too late, as he came up to the closed door. He said, "Damn it."

"Ethan, are you okay," said someone coming to him. Ethan turns to see Hyuga and Karen coming.

"No, Joseph has taken my handgun. Then he destroyed the mechanism that opens this door," said Ethan, sounded very frustrated.

"Well we got two choices, take the long route. Or just go back and report it is a failure," said Hyuga.

"We can't do the second one, since the De Ragan is actually right in front of the relic site. She will attack anyone who comes out until Joseph arrives," said Karen.

"Well, which way is the long way. I'm going to teach Joseph a thing or two about attacking and stealing," said Ethan, and so Karen led them to a different door. They went down those halls, on the long route.

Joseph kept running, and manages to avoid the dark creatures and the Svualtus walking around. Until he arrives into one room that was never seen by anyone, no Guardians and no Endrum Collectives have came into.

Joseph sat in the middle of the room, with three pedestals with no statues on them. Now stuck, for if he goes back he will surely be attacked by the guards or those Guardians. He started thinking of the character he played as in this game, and also thought of all the games. The strongest character he gotten was a ranger in an old game called Phantasy Star Online Episode One & Two Plus.

But as he thought of it, words appeared in his mind. He saw those words, and memorized them. But as soon as they slowly disappeared, he quickly pulled out his notebook and wrote down the words.

But as soon as he wrote it down, it just vanishes from his notebook. He asks, "What in blazes just happen?"

Then suddenly words pop into his mind and on his notebook as well. He looks down at his notebook, and it said, "In order to succeed, you must become the warrior in the past."

All of a sudden, he knows what it means. He than wrote down a sentence, and said, "With my power, I shall be the Triforce that I had played as in the past."

All of a sudden, he felt pain on his chest. Like he is having a heart attack or something, and he then feels pain all over his body. Than he remembers what he has forgotten, the Triforce is a team of three characters. He made three different characters, and he just said a spell that would no doubt kill him if it doesn't work.

He screams in pain, as his body glows bright white. His backpack and notebook merges into him, as he screams in pain. Suddenly he splits into three orbs, and they took form.

One stood about three feet and six inches tall, a HUcast. He has blue and yellow color armor, and he holds a dragon slayer sword in his right hand.

Another one stood about five feet and three inches tall, a FOmar. He has white long hair, white robes, and a white hat. He holds a staff in his left hand.

The last is about six feet and ten inches tall, a RAmar. He has yellow and black color armor, red hair, and black robotic headband. Over his right eye is a mechanical eye, and he holds in his hands a big rifle that can shoot five targets. He wore special gloves that increase his strength in punching.

They all look at each other, and the small CAST said, "It worked, and the power has split us into three."

"Oh my head, what infinite knowledge of techniques I gained," said the FOmar.

"Oh yeah, I know that this body is the strongest of three. But I can feel its power flowing through me," said the RAmar, he puts down his weapon and did a few punches in the air.

"I love this blade, and it feels powerful when I hold it," said the CAST.

"All this knowledge, I can almost do anything," said the FOmar.

All three of them remembers one other thing, they were of one being. They are the same minded, but have similar personalities. They know all of what they're past self known.

The RAmar looks down at the ground, and said, "Where is the notebook?"

"In my head," said FOmar, and the two looks at him.

"Well, at least we know where it is. But do we know when we become one?" the CAST asks.

The FOmar said, "I can see the words in my head. It says once we go through the rift, we'll become one once more."

Then the RAmar asks, "And what do we do about that De Ragan?"

"Well you take care of her, since you are her mate after all," said the CAST.

"All because my name is Joseph," said the RAmar. "After all, I am the highest level of the group, and I'm pretty much the main one of the group."

"Don't be such a show-off about it," said the FOmar. Than he looks at the CAST, and said, "As I may recall, your name is Alpha."

"Indeed it is, that name definitely rings the bells," said the blue CAST. Then he said, "And as I recall, your name is Calus. You were based off that special computer character from the story line in the Phantasy Star Online Episode One and Two."

"Yes I know," said Calus. Then he asks, "Didn't we have are selves a little assistants?"

All of a sudden, three things move around in the air. One looks like a star, another looks like a small meteor shape, and the other looks like one wing. Each one floats in front of each of them, and Joseph said to the star shape one, "Ah Madhu. How is my Mag doing today?"

"Kamu," said Alpha, looking at his wing like Mag.

"Ah my Kaburai, feeling smarter than before," Calus asks his meteor shape Mag.

"As I recall, this timeline they have no Mags. Makes us a powerful bunch," said Joseph, and he picks up his shotgun.

"We best get ready, we are about to have company," said Calus, remembering that Ethan, Karen and Hyuga are after Joseph.

Joseph laughs, and said, "Let's give them a show." They all nodded to each other, and went to stand against the wall like statues.

Ethan, Karen, and Hyuga are having a hard time going through this relic site. Traveling through the halls, and they faced monsters and those fighting machines. They had checked each room so far, and found nothing.

Hyuga said as they headed to the next room, "Joseph can get far very fast."

"No kidding, he must be somewhere close. Because of just running, he'll be very exhausted," said Karen, and soon they enter the next room. It is a dead end, and there are three statues.

Ethan said, "This is weird," as he walks up to one of the statues. This one has a robotic eye and a shotgun in his hands.

Hyuga walks up to a small cast with a sword in his hands, and said, "That is one special looking sword I see. It must've beaten a lot of monsters with this sword."

Karen walks up to the statue that has a staff in his hands, "This one looks wise and smart like a light master."

Ethan was about to touch the statue, until he felt something at his feet. He looks down, and finds a handgun. He said, "That's my handgun that Joseph stole from me." He bends down, and grabs his handgun.

Suddenly Ethan was hit in the head, and falls on his butt. He looks up, and sees the statue is moving. Karen and Hyuga stares at the statue in shock, and suddenly the FOmar went and strikes Karen with the weapon.

Karen falls on her back, and she looks up at the FOmar with a shock look. Hyuga asks in surprise, "Are you alright Karen?"

"Look out Hyuga," said Ethan, and Hyuga turns to see a kick to the face. He lands on his back, and got back up.

All three of them huddle to each other, and looks at the three. Ethan pulls out his saber, Karen pulls out two daggers, and Hyuga pulls out two sabers. Ethan said, "It seems these guys are from the Endrum Collective, and are here to make sure we don't get anything from the relics."

"Wrong," said the middle one, and the voice sounds so familiar. "We shall never answer your questions."

"And we never work for the brainless bunch of the Endrum Collective," said the FOmar.

"And you three leave us alone, we shall never tell you and the Guardians who we are," said the CAST.

The voices sounds so closely related to each other and Ethan said in suddenly realize, "All three of you are Joseph's?"

"You got that right," said the RAmar, and aims the shotgun at them.

Then three things appears behind them, and those things they never seen those things before. The small CAST said, "We are the warriors from the past! My name is Alpha," and he swung his blade around like it was a baton.

"My wise name is Calus," said Calus, putting the staff in his hands and did a technique that went around him like a tornado of fire.

"And my name that you all know, is Joseph," said Joseph, and he holds the shotgun like it weights is light as a feather.

"We are armed with our partner machines, Mags," said Calus, and those three hovers around them.

"You three can never compare your powers with ours," said Alpha.

"Oh yeah, let's go," said Hyuga, and he went at the blue small CAST.

Alpha grip holds his sword, and went to strike Hyuga. Hyuga blocks the sword with his saber, but it shatters the saber in two. Hyuga manages to dodge the swing, and went to strike him with the other saber. But Alpha dodges it and headbutted the saber out of Hyuga's hand and holds his sword at Hyuga's throat. Alpha said, "Oh do I feel strong, strong enough to handle an army."

"Talk about over-confidence," said Hyuga, and Alpha lowers his sword in his left hand. Then he strikes Hyuga with his right hand in the form of a fist, and Hyuga landed on his back.

"Hyuga," Ethan said in surprise, than he looks at Joseph. And said, "Well Joseph, you like to punch and kick a lot. Then lower your gun, and fight me, and I will show you how a fair fight will be."

Joseph laughs, and puts his shotgun into his back. Since the transformation, they each have nano transformers. So he put his shotgun away, and looks at his fist covered in his special gloves.

Alpha puts his sword away, and than grabs Hyuga's foot and drag him to the side of the room. Calus walks to the other side, and Karen went over to Hyuga. Ethan puts his handgun and saber away, and walks in front of Joseph.

Joseph cracks his knuckles, and walks up to Ethan. Joseph said, "Prepare to lose Ethan, with my power you will lose."

"I don't think so," Ethan said, and he swung his fist right at him.

Joseph blocks it, and than strikes Ethan in the chest with his fist. Ethan is sent flying towards the door and than falls to the ground. "Ooh yeah, these angry fists are strong," Joseph said. "I wish I had these back home, these make the fights whole lot easier."

"Wait, you mean you had been using special gloves?" Karen asks in surprise.

"These gloves are special weaponry, makes your strength ten times stronger," Joseph said. "After all, they are called Angry Fist."

"Hey, Calus, now it is time to see how well you can use techniques," said Calus.

Calus looks at Karen, and Karen looked a bit worried. Than Calus said, "There is no match here, she can't use techniques."

Joseph said, "Well, since they can't fight. Let's get out of here." Joseph walks forward, and Alpha and Calus follows behind. Their Mags always hover right behind them, never leaving their partners. Soon they left them there, and they headed back to the relic site entrance. Which is quite very far, but then again they can fight monsters and Svualtus on the way.

"Come on you two, wake up," said Karen, trying to get Hyuga and Ethan to wake up. Soon they woke up, and look around in surprise.

"What just happened?" Hyuga asks.

"You both were knocked out," said Karen.

"Where did they go too?" Ethan said, getting up and looks around in anger.

Hyuga got up, and said, "No doubt they're going to the entrance. We best get there as fast as we can."

"No kidding," said Ethan.

Both Ethan and Hyuga run up ahead, while Karen activates something on her goggles. She said, "Headquarters, requesting backup." She then gets a reply, and she said, "At the relic site, get here fast." She sent that last message, and then runs up to catch up to Ethan and Hyuga.

As the team, Triforce is they're team's name. As they are getting nearer to the entrance, Calus destroys those dogs like dark creatures in using grantis techniques. It is light, and it is strong. Joseph slams the Svualtus one by one with his angry fist gloves, and they all are down on the ground dead. Alpha drawn out two blades that are called Masashi, and he slices through the dark creatures as if they are nothing.

Joseph said, "My Mag is ready to use a photon blast, how about you guys?"

"Mine too," said Alpha, as he took down another creature.

Calus casts a spell at an oncoming Svualtus, and it exploded. Calus said, "My Mag is ready too."

Three Svualtus starts walking towards Joseph, and he said, "Like old times Madhu." Suddenly a symbol appears under him, and his Mag changes form into a big blue dolphin. It went straight at the three Svualtus, and struck through them. Then it faded, and his Mag is back with him. The three Svualtus fall down in a dead heap. Joseph looks at his Mag, and said, "That is one good move, well done."

"Appears to be my turn," said Alpha, as the dark creatures surround him. "Go Kamu!" he said, and the same symbol and his Mag forms into a serpent dragon. It went and spins around him, defeating the creatures. The serpent faded, and Kamu is back to normal and the creatures around Alpha are dead. "Way to go Kamu, that is the best move ever," Alpha said.

Calus looks at Kaburai, and said, "I know we don't need to be healed. But let's show it like old times." Than Calus got a symbol under him and the Mag transforms into some kind of a mermaid with wings and the entire team heals. As soon after, it changes back into its original form, and Calus commented, "The wise move that everyone needs is what you have."

All around them are piles of creatures and rubble from the Svualtus. They are near the entrance, and so they traveled on.

Soon, as Ethan, Hyuga and Karen came near. All three of them felt strange, and they felt a whole lot better. Hyuga looks at Karen, and asks, "Did you do a technique?"

"I can't use techniques," said Karen.

"Must mean that one of them used a technique, must means we're getting closer," said Ethan, and as they enter the next room.

They came into a room, and they stare around in surprise. All around them are piles of Svualtus, and dead dark creatures. Hyuga said, "I know that they're strong, but look at all this."

Ethan takes a closer look at one of the fallen Svualtus, and sees a punch indent. He said, "I'm amazed that I didn't get my chest broken."

"We best hurry, or we'll never catch them," said Karen, and so they kept going.

They arrive to the room near the entrance, and as they climb up the stairs. Suddenly Ethan tripped, and both Hyuga and Karen look down at him. Instead of looking at him in disappointment, they saw Alpha grabbed hold of Ethan's foot.

"Turn back, an angry De Ragan is at the gates," said Alpha, and he tries to get up but than collapse on one knee.

Ethan quickly got up, and said, "Where are your partners?"

"They're fighting it, I was sent flying right into here," said Alpha. "I wished we save those photon blasts."

Instead of asking him by what he meant, Hyuga went to help him. Alpha looks at Hyuga in surprise, and asks, "Why are you helping me?"

"You may be a dangerous CAST, but you tried to warn us of what we already know," Hyuga said.

"Wait, you three knew the De Ragan was there?" Alpha asked in surprise. But then said, "Never mind let just go help my team." So Hyuga helps Alpha, and they came to the outside of the relic site.

They find that Joseph in his new form is fighting the De Ragan, as she tries to strike him and he dodges her. They then find Calus hanging onto his staff in the middle of the fissure, and he shouted, "Help! Someone help!"

Karen runs over, and grabs Calus's hand. She helps him out of the pit, and he is on his knees exhausted. He said, "Thanks, I didn't expect the De Ragan to make a fissure."

"Needs some help over here," Joseph shouted, and they all look to see that Joseph is in the De Ragan's mouth. He kept the jaw open, so it wouldn't bite down on him.

"Whoa, we better help him," said Ethan, and he brings out his saber.

Calus walks up to Hyuga, and said, "I'll take care of Alpha, you go and help him." Hyuga hands Alpha's arm to him and than runs off to help Ethan.

All of a sudden, the De Ragan launches a fire breath. Sending Joseph flying, he yells as he went flying. He than crash lands onto Calus and Alpha, and all three of them are knocked out.

Then all three of them begin glowing, and everyone and even the De Ragan looks at them. Soon Joseph in his regular clothing lied there, knocked out. He has his backpack, and the notebook and pencil are inside his backpack. He groans in pain…

The De Ragan tackles through them, knocking Ethan, Hyuga and Karen out of the way. Then she grabs Joseph with her right claw and than turns around and ran on her two legs and left claw while holding Joseph with her right.

Ethan, Karen, and Hyuga looks up to see the De Ragan headed back to her cave. All three of them got up, and watches the De Ragan go. Ethan said, "That is it. I am tired of this," he pulls out his saber and handgun. "If we can't get Joseph away from the De Ragan, we must take down the De Ragan."

"That's crazy Ethan, you remember how it took down Joseph's three forms," Hyuga said.

"We must wait for reinforcements," said Karen.

"You two can wait," said Ethan, and he ran after the De Ragan.

As the De Ragan walks back into the cave, she places Joseph's unconscious body on the ground. She stares at him in worry, she never realize that those three that came out were him. How he can do that, she will never know.

She hopes that he will be alright, and she also wonders why he ran off. They were mated, it doesn't explain why he run-away. She then nudges him with her claw, wanting him to wake up.

Until, she felt something stinging her tails. She turns to look, and sees the red headed human hitting her with his handgun. The De Ragan looks back at Joseph, and then slowly moves around to face the threat.

Ethan sees it turns around, and he readied his saber. The De Ragan lunges at him, and Ethan jumps out of the way. The De Ragan went and uses her tails to hit him, and Ethan tries to dodge but is whacked in the legs.

He fought hard, shooting at its hide and striking its claws with his saber. But the damage he is giving appears not to be great; this is one strong De Ragan.

A bullet struck its hide, and Ethan turns to see who shoot. The person is Karen, she came to help and she is using one of her weapons, a rifle. There are two men behind her along with Hyuga, appears the reinforcements have arrived. So all of them start attacking the De Ragan, and this time they are managing to win.

Joseph slowly woke, and he sees that he is inside a cave. The De Ragan has taken him here, no doubt about that. But where is the De Ragan? As he sat up, and looks around.

He heard a roar, and he turns to see the De Ragan is fighting five Guardians. She is having a hard time against them, and she is beginning to tire.

Joseph slowly got up, and is preparing to run for it. But then a thought came to mind, and he asks himself, "If I had managed to get away from the De Ragan, the Guardians will catch me. No doubt that they will try to force me to answer everything."

The De Ragan roars in anger, she couldn't fight for long, and Joseph sees it. The De Ragan is trying to keep him here, and that idea struck him. "If the De Ragan fights the Guardians like that and if I join her as the three past warriors. Then staying away from them will be whole lot easier," he said.

He turns to face them, and he tries to remember the words he has said in the ruins. As soon as he remembers, he said it out loud, "With my power, I shall be the Triforce that I had played as in the past." His body starts glowing once more, and soon took into the form of three once more.

The De Ragan roars in pain, as it falls to the ground in exhaustion. The Guardians cheered, and Ethan said, "Now finally we can take Joseph to headquarters."

Just then, five shots were issued at once, striking the very grounds under them. They caused a little explosion, sending all five of them back. They all look to see, but the view is covered in smoke.

Came through it is Alpha, as he wields a different kind of saber and a shield on his left arm. He is going to strike them, and Hyuga rises up and pulls out his saber. Stopping Alpha, and shouted, "Why are you attacking us?"

"What do you think?" Alpha asks back.

The smoke faded, and they see that Joseph and Calus stood there. Joseph puts his shotgun away, and pulls out a bazooka like thing. He holds it on his right shoulder, and Karen shouted, "Look out!"

He open fires, and Alpha leaps high into the air. The missile came at them, and the five manages to get out of the way as the ground exploded from the impact.

"I cast Megid!" Calus shouted, and hurls a dark ball right at the two reinforcements. As soon after, those two guardians fall to the ground.

"He knows Megid? This is bad, we got to get out of here," said Karen, and Hyuga and Ethan said right at the same time. Hyuga grabs one guardian's arms, and Ethan grabs the other. And so they dragged them off, and Karen readies her rifle in preparing if they attack.

As Ethan turns to look, he sees those three standing in front of the De Ragan as if they're protecting it. And soon they made it into the trees, and as Karen saw them made it she ran off. Following them, and soon the Guardians are out of the triforce's site.

The De Ragan looks down at the three who protected her, and she knows all to well who they are. She could get up, but instead she looks at them with happy eyes.

As soon as the Guardians fled, the three warriors turn to look at the De Ragan. Alpha puts his saber and shield away, Joseph puts his bazooka away, and Calus puts his staff away. And all three walks up to the De Ragan, and she looks down at them with a smile.

"How are you feeling De Ragan?" Joseph asks, and the De Ragan had few pains on her body.

She groans from the pain, and then Calus said, "I will take care of it." He walks up beside her, and commented, "I healed myself and my allies many times, but healing a giant creature like you will be a little difficult. Resta," he lastly said. Placing his right hand on her leg, and his hand glows and the De Ragan soon heals.

She stood up, and looks down at them. Lowering her head, and looks at them much more closely. She then looks at them with sad eyes, and made a small growl noise.

"It seems she prefer us to be in one form," Joseph said. He looks at the De Ragan, and asks, "Is that what you wanted?"

The De Ragan nodded, and Alpha looks at Calus. He asks, "How did we transform back into our combine form in the first place?"

Calus said, "It appears that we become one when we're all knocked out. Let me check my head," starts thinking in his head. Seeing the notebook in his mind, and he sees lines on it. He saw the lines that tell how, and he said, "Appears that we become one when we're all knocked out. And when we make a triangle facing each other, and have our left hand in the middle of the triangle."

Joseph said, "Ah so that is how. Well let's do it, since we can become three once those Guardians come back."

All three of them form into a triangle, looking at each other. Joseph puts his left hand in the middle, Calus and Alpha did the same. A minute, nothing happens.

But then, they're bodies begins glowing. All three of them transform into three orbs of light, and they then merge into one orb. Soon Joseph's real form appears, as he stood there with his backpack on and notebook within.

The De Ragan is happy to see him become one once more, but then seeing Joseph moving left and right. Joseph is feeling quite dizzy, and feeling very tired. He slowly falls down, but De Ragan caught him with her left claw.

He couldn't keep his eyes opened, so exhausted he was he fell asleep on her claw. After loosing so much energy in three transformations in one day, he never did it before.

De Ragan looks at the human with a smile, and as so. She turns around, and headed back to the cave.

End of Chapter 11

Written by Josephiroth


	12. Living with De Ragan

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 12

Living with De Ragan

Few hours gone by, it is morning the next day. Joseph slowly woke, feeling very warm. His head is on something hard, and two things on top of him that feels warm and heavy, nothing is on his head. He opened his eyes, and he saw first is De Ragan's head.

He looks at her in surprise; he thought it was a dream. A big nightmare energy drain dream, well he is wrong. He recalled of what has happened yesterday. He crashed landed on a planet called Parum; encounter Ethan, Karen and Hyuga. Tries to hide where he came from, which has failed badly. Then getting close to death when this De Ragan is about to kill him, until he acted like donkey from Shrek. Now this De Ragan thinks that he is her mate forever, and he is trapped here with her. Manage to get away and into the relics, and tried something new. Splitting into three characters called the Triforce, those three characters he played as in the game called Phantasy Star Online/Offline Episode 1 & 2 Plus. It was fun for a while, until he got his three forms kicked around by an angered De Ragan. Knocked out and became one, and seems De Ragan protected him from the Guardians. Then he gone and helped her in beating the Guardians, and after that he just pass out.

He notices that her right claw is under his head, and her left claw is on his legs. Getting out of this situation is going to be hard, and so he is stuck there. He couldn't even move his arms, and his backpack is still on his back. So he couldn't reach for his notebook, not even with the possibility of waking her up.

With his head still free, he looks around. Seeing that they're in the cave, which is obviously since this is where she lives. The cave is dark, and he sees a bit of sunlight. And the sunlight is getting brighter, which can only tell him that it is morning.

Then he heard a large noise and felt it, and realized that De Ragan's stomach just growled. Then he notices her eyes slowly opened and first she looks forward and then down at him. Joseph saw her smiled, and he just smiled back. Then she moves her head much closer to him.

Joseph shyly said, "Uh, good morning De Ragan."

She made a small growl noise, in her way of saying good morning. She raises her head, and slowly got up. This gave a chance for him to stand up, and as he stood he sees her gently stretch. So while she stretches, he walks towards the entrance of the cave. Looking upwards, he sees the morning sky.

But then, he was grabbed by De Ragan's tail and pulled back into the cave. His hands stuck to his waist, with one of her tails coiled around him. He looks up at her, and saw her shook her head in saying no. She walks towards the entrance, and looks behind and places him on the ground. She points at him with her right claw, and points at the back of the cave. Joseph could tell what she is saying; he wants him to stay here while she goes hunting.

He sighed, and he walks to the side of the cavern wall. Took off his backpack, and sat down. He looks at the De Ragan, and gave her a smile. De Ragan smiled back, and she leaves the cave. He saw her walk away, she headed into the forest.

Joseph said to himself, "I have a feeling the moment I step out of the cave, she would spot me." He sighed, wandering of what to do. He looks to his right, at his backpack. Than a thought came to mind, since he is stuck here for a while, he can write down more words for spells. So he went and opens his backpack, and pulled out his notebook and pencil. He opens the notebook, and turns to an empty page after the new words appeared. But before he got to the empty page, he read a little.

He saw a few pictures as well, De Ragan's head, and the Triforce. Then he spotted something, it says he was knocked out for three days. "Three days?!" he said in surprised, and soon after he heard his stomach growled. He said to him self, "Well, it is better then seven days like last time I transformed into someone. But why didn't I sleep longer than that? I split into three, so it should've cost more energy, and splitting into them two times should've knocked me out much longer." Then he notice as he read, that De Ragan never left him while he was knocked out. So she must be really hungry by now.

So he turns to the empty page, and starts writing down different words. After a little while, he notices the De Ragan looking at him from the distance. Seems like she is just making sure he is still there, and as soon as he saw her, she turns and walks away. This happened two more times, and he wrote down much more words by then. The words he has written are like regular spells, things he might need to say in order to protect himself.

By afternoon, the area is much brighter and a gentle wind blew through the trees. Joseph reread the words he written, and made sure he didn't say them out loud, only in thought. As he is in the middle, he heard noises outside the cave.

He looks towards the outside, and he sees De Ragan coming back. And she has a dead creature in her mouth, and soon she enters the cave. She went and sat down in front of him, and places the dead creature in front of him.

He knows what creature it is, it is a Koltova. It is those creatures that the humans take care of like farmers and cattle. But Koltova are ugly, white body, four legs, big head and a hunchback. As he recall, the uglier the Koltova, the more succulent the meat will be. But Joseph can't tell if it is just ugly or uglier.

The De Ragan moves her head, and pushes the Koltova much closer to him. He places his notebook and pencil on his backpack and sat in a meditation position. He looks at the dead creature, and looks up at her. He asks, "Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head, sat back against the wall like he is. And places her left claw on her stomach, it is slightly bulging. Then she opened her mouth, and burped out loud.

"Whoa, excuse you," he said, than he looks at the Koltova. He can't eat this, he said, "I'm not hungry." But then his stomach growled, and the De Ragan looks at him in a way of saying, 'oh yeah?' Than she uses her tail, and pushes the Koltova closer to him.

He looked at the Koltova in disgust, and turns to look at her. She made a biting motion, seems she wants to see him take a bite out of it. Joseph said to himself after he sighed, "If only it was a fish instead this." He went and grabs one of the legs, and opens his mouth and took a bite in it. The Koltova's skin is hard, but seems he can bite through. At that moment, he got a small chunk and pulled back.

It tasted bad, and he looked disgusted with his cheeks puffed out with the piece in his mouth. He then looks up at her, and tries to smile with his cheeks still bulging. Then De Ragan made a gulping sound, and he looked disgusted more. He thought to himself, I hope this doesn't have worms. He starts chewing on it, and the taste is terrible. After thirty times, he swallowed and then he moans in disgust.

He looks at her, and said, "There, now you happy?" Then he felt his throat burn, and he felt sickened. He went and pushes the dead Koltova away from him, and sat against the cavern wall.

De Ragan looks at him in surprise, she thought he can stomach to this kind of food. But by seeing the way he is now, surprised that he looks sickened. She uses one of her tails, and pulls the dead Koltova and tasted it. It tastes good to her, and seeing that her mate doesn't want it, so she ate the dead Koltova.

As soon as she finished, she puts her front claws down and came a little closer to him. Joseph looks up at her, and his stomach is a little queasy. He thought to himself, and remembered the spell he used in the past. He said to himself, "Healing hand."

He felt his right hand tingling, and he places it on his stomach. After a minute or two, he felt better. And he sighed in relieve, no longer feel sick. But then he heard his stomach growl, and he is still hungry.

De Ragan looks at him in surprise, wondering how he suddenly switches from sick to getting better so quick. Joseph thought to himself, and realized that he could use his magic to create his own food. So he grabs his notebook and pencil, and went to the page where he had written a few words a while ago.

He tries to decide on what to write, and then he remembered his favorite food. He wrote it down, and said out loud, "Kraft Dinner." Suddenly a box of Kraft Dinner appears, and he hit his forehead with his left hand. He forgot that you had to cook it in order to make it, but than he remembered it goes random. Last time, he written apple and a friend ate it and fell into a deep sleep. So he might've gotten a bowl of hot, cold, good or bad bowl of Kraft dinner. But instead, he got a box full of the stuff that needs to be cooked first.

The De Ragan looks at the box in confusion, wondering where it came from. Then Joseph grabs it, and puts it into his backpack. Then he looks back into his notebook, and thought of something else. Then he thought something better, he wrote down a sentence. Then he places the notebook and pencil on his backpack, and said out loud, "A nice hot good bowl of poutine."

Then in front of him, a bowl of hot good poutine appears. It smells so great, that he sighed gladly. De Ragan smells it two, and it smells way better than the Koltova she ate before. She lowered her head towards it, and has a big sniff.

Joseph saw her do that, and he went to take the bowl of poutine. But then she opens her mouth, and grabs the poutine with her tongue and pulls it into her mouth and ate it. She loves the taste of it, and is surprise of it. She smiled about it, and looks at Joseph. He looks at her in surprise, wondering why she ate his meal.

He asks, "Why did you eat my lunch?" But it seems she didn't listened, she felt so full that she lies down there and looks directly at him with tired eyes. This gives him another chance, so he said once more, "A nice hot good bowl of poutine." Another good bowl of poutine appears in front of him, and this time he grabs it before she could take it.

He smells it, and it smells so great. French fries with melted cheese and gravy, so great. As he looks at it, he suddenly realized that he doesn't have a fork. He looks at the poutine, and at De Ragan. Saw her eyeing his poutine, he realize that if he puts it down. She will take it while he would write fork to create one.

Joseph knows she already had a big meal, and so he looks at his poutine. He rubs his right hand against his jacket just to make sure his right hand isn't dirty. Holding the bowl with his left hand and on his lap, and uses his right hand and took each fries with melted cheese and gravy.

After a while, he sighed, feeling full now. He sucks the gravy off his right hand, and places the bowl on the ground. He notice De Ragan let out her tongue to take the bowl, but as she was about to take it. It vanished, and she pulls back and thought she got it in her mouth. Then she finds out that she doesn't have it, and she looks around in surprise.

Joseph went and put his notebook and pencil back into his backpack. Then he moves a bit, and relaxes his head on his backpack and turns to look at De Ragan. She looks at him, and decided to move closer. So she got up, and went and relaxes her head beside him.

He moves his right hand, and touched her snout. He likes the De Ragan, but couldn't believe of what just happened yesterday. He has only twenty-six days for the next dimensional rift to open, and he must figure out of how to leave De Ragan here. And with being mated is not a good thing, for it would be harder for them to split up. So right now, he might as well enjoy her company.

The next few days, Joseph kept track of the days. And it has been like fifteen days, and so adding four days, it's been nineteen days he been on this world. The past days has been pretty much regular, De Ragan would leave him there in the cave while she goes hunting. When she returned, she sometimes gives him a meal that she brings. He said no thanks for those, and just made his own food through magic. The food he makes sometimes gets eaten by her before he could get it. The foods he had in the past days were poutine, kraft dinner, cheeseburger, bacon, cheesie pirogues, chips, pizzas, fruit and vegetables. He couldn't go out to get a drink of water, for De Ragan keeps looking to see if he still there. So he had water through magic, but the first time he done it, he got drench from a ball of water splashing down on him. He forgot to write 'glass of', and that was his error. Then when he wanted like a two liter bottle of diet root beer. But what he gotten on the first try was a root, this made him confused for he said, "A two liter bottle of diet root beer appears." Why just a root appeared, so he done it again and he got a diet root beer.

Today, the twentieth day and he only has ten days left in this world. And he doesn't know where it would open, so this is kind of hard now. Last time, he had a spirit of a long dead warrior told him where. No one here can tell him where the rift would open, for they never seen it before. Not to mention he is also the target for Guardians, and in this timeline, possibly the Endrum Collective.

Right now, De Ragan is out again. Joseph starts thinking about the rift, and suddenly gotten an idea. He went to get his notebook, and he wrote a sentence. Than he said it out loud, "When I dream, I shall see the next location of the rift will appear." And soon after, he got himself a headache. Also by writing it in complete details, he felt weakened. So he puts his notebook and pencil back into his backpack, and relaxes his head on it.

After a while, he was about to take a nap. But then De Ragan came back, making noises as she walk back into the cave. Joseph sat up, and sees her coming back. This time she has no food, and she came and lies down near him.

Since she didn't bring any for him, he went and grabs the bag of leftover chips he had yesterday. Ate some, and sees her looking at him. He notices her eyes are different then before. She doesn't looking happy, but she is smiling. But her eyes, she has a look of longing for something.

Joseph asks, "Is there something the matter?" Then she lowers her head, and made some kind of growling noise as if she wants something. He can't tell what she wants, so this is hard to understand.

He sat up, and went and pulled his notebook and pencil out of his backpack. A thought came to mind, and as he came to a page. He wrote down a sentence, and said out loud, "I can able to read De Ragan's minds." Suddenly he felt greatly tired and massive headache. He let's go of his notebook and pencil, and grips his head. It really hurts, and just in one minute it was gone.

Joseph looks up at the De Ragan, and sees she is worried when he suddenly grabs his head in pain. He now wonders if it worked, so he looks at De Ragan. He focuses his mind, remembering of a movie with a man that can read minds.

He closes his eyes, and suddenly he was in the De Ragan's mind. De Ragan shook her head, as if she felt something on her head. The feeling is still there, and Joseph sees in her mind. Then he sees what she was longing for, she has thoughts of having a family. He saw images of him and her with a bunch of baby De Ragans.

Joseph opens his eyes in surprise, and he looks at the De Ragan. She continues to look at him with a smile and a longing desire of having a family. He tries to think of a way to get out of this, and he can't run.

A good thought came to mind; he went and puts his notebook, pencil, and the bag of chips into his backpack. Then he lies down on his side, face against the wall. And he pretends he went to sleep.

De Ragan looks at him in surprise, wondering why he just went to bed so quick. She wonders if he knows what she wants, maybe not she thought. So she went to lie down beside him, placing her right wing on him. Then a gentle motion, she places her head close to his. Maybe it will happen tomorrow, she thought.

Joseph gone to sleep, and the moment he did. He begins to dream, he saw himself standing in front of the cave. He asks himself in surprise, "The rift is going to be here?"

But then he was pulled in the air, flying fast and suddenly appeared in the middle of a town's square in Parum City. Facing towards the spaceport, so there is something is telling him to go to the spaceport. But the moment he thought that, he was pulled towards it and launched off the planet in the spaceship. Then it went and landed on a desert like planet, and he knows what it is called. He said, "Moatoob."

Suddenly he appears outside of the spaceport, and in the city. Is this the place where the Dimensional Rift will appear? He asks himself, and suddenly he was pulled again and through the air. He came into the middle of a desert, and there lies a dimensional rift as if it was waiting for him. He sighed, and walks towards it and reaches for the rift.

But then he felt something grabbed his waist from behind, and he turns to see a De Ragan grabbing him with its tail. He looks at it in surprise, for De Ragans aren't on planet Moatoob. Then he suddenly realizes, it is her, she wants him and she won't let go of him.

Then she flew into the air, with him stuck in her tails. As she flew away, he can't help but watch the rift disappear.

He woke up all of a sudden, finding himself in total darkness. He felt around, and he realizes that De Ragan places her right wing on top of him. He sat up, and he felt the jacket still on him, his boots. And his pants and glasses, and he went and grabbed hold of his backpack and place his right hand in. He felt all the items that he has in there, and so he zips it shut and puts it back on his back. And he quietly crawls out of De Ragan's wing, and came out into the cold night air.

He sees that it is now night and the De Ragan are now asleep. He saw her sleep so peacefully, that he looked into her mind once more. He saw images of what she is dreaming of, he and she are together and living together here forever.

That will never happen, for this is never his world. So he quietly walks out of the cave, and saw the outside area in the evening sky. He looks back at the cave, and hears the De Ragan still sleeping.

"Goodbye De Ragan," he said, and he turns and walks away.

End of Chapter 12

Written by Josephiroth


	13. Choices

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 13

Choices

The next morning, De Ragan still slept on the cavern floor. She dreams peacefully on thoughts of her and her darling mate Joseph, would start a family and live in this place for the rest of their lives.

She slowly opens her eyes, and she looks so happy. She turns her head, and looks at the ground. Notices her right wing is probably on top of him. She thought of giving him a kiss before going out hunting again. So she slowly raises her right wing, and saw no one there.

She looks at that spot where he lied down yesterday, and she looked shocked. He isn't there, and his stuff as well. She rises up on her feet fast, and looks around in the cave and still he isn't there. She walks towards the entrance of the cave, seeing the morning light.

She looks around, and doesn't see him. Then she saw his footprints, and by the look of it. He ran away, and this annoyed her. She gives out a powerful roar, so loud that it woke every creature in every mile. And soon after, she leaps off the ground and flew in the air. Flying through the air, and searched for him.

Joseph is taking a nap by a few trees a few miles away, and he suddenly woke up by a roar from far away. It was a De Ragan's roar, and by judgment of the time now. He knows it is her, and that means she just woke up and found out he was gone.

He quickly got up, for he knows that once he gets caught by her. She would take him back to the cave, and expect him to stay with her and she wants a family. A family he cannot give, for he is no De Ragan and he isn't even from this dimension.

Now, he must find a way to get from this world to the next world. For in this dimension, there are three planets and a colony. And being wanted by the Guardians doesn't help, for he will be spotted by them the moment he gets into a city.

But first things first, get there before getting captured by De Ragan. They would stop her when they caught sight of her, and she would fly back if she got hurt. So he checked everything he has, and starts running in the direction to the city.

A few hours later, De Ragan landed somewhere near where he once rested. She sniffed the ground, and soon found the spot where he once was. As soon as she found it, she knew she is getting closer to him.

She let's out a roar once more, hoping that he would come to her as soon as she did. But then she hears a roar from the east, it sounds like another De Ragan. This made her worried.

Joseph ran until he had to stop, he sat down against a tree in the middle of lowland. He rubs his right hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat. He came so far, he can't turn back now.

He decided he will take a ten minute break, as he catches his breath. He can tell his legs are sore, and he is thankful that no creatures were up and about in this fine afternoon.

"Wait," Joseph said, suddenly realized how quiet it is. He didn't encounter any creatures that would come out to attack him, and there should be several around here. He looks left and right, looking from his point of view of the area.

Suddenly he hears a roar, sounded faint. But he can tell it is her, and that means she is calling for him. "Sorry De Ragan, I must leave," said Joseph, he slowly got up. He slowly turns to face the direction to the city, which are several hours away.

Then another roar came, it sounded close. "Impossible," he said in surprise, as he turns around to see if she is there. But no one is there, he looks confused. He asks himself, "How can she make another roar that sounded so close?"

He then notices there is a shadow on the ground, a large one. So he looks up, and he spotted a De Ragan coming to land.

Joseph looked shocked, and he went and hides behind the tree. And he heard it landed onto the ground. He slowly moves his head to see her, but then he pulls back as flames shot out of her mouth and it struck the tree. He manages not getting burned by being behind the tree.

"Why did you do that?!" he asks in surprise, as he turns to look at her. He instantly ducks as the De Ragan swung her two tails right at the tree, causing it to fall. He saw the tree falling on top of him, and he jumps forward.

But the tree landed on his legs, and he shouted in pain. He couldn't move his legs, so he looks up at the De Ragan. He saw her eyes, and they weren't of anger, but hunger. He stares at her in fear, and just as her looks down at him.

He then thought to himself, that he is going to die. He wants to know why she wants to eat him more then having a family. So he used what he used before on her, and enters her mind.

He saw nothing of love for him, only thought of food. And it isn't just that, this De Ragan is not the De Ragan that is in love with him. So he waited for the De Ragan to strike him, for he knows words won't help him now.

The De Ragan didn't strike, Joseph wonder why. So he checks its mind again, and saw some new images. The De Ragan is thinking of something, it is trying to decide on what to do with him. The thought of him being food is obvious, and it is trying to decide to eat him, or…

Or he would take him, and feed him to another De Ragan. As a gift, this De Ragan has thoughts of having a family. And it also appears that this De Ragan is male. Joseph said to himself, "Great, I guess this is where it ends."

The De Ragan decided, he will take this human and give it to a first female De Ragan he finds. So he moves his left claw, and went to grab Joseph.

But then another roared bellowed, and Joseph and this De Ragan look upward. They both see another De Ragan coming, and Joseph recognizes that it is her.

She flew right at the male De Ragan, and tackles him down. They both moved a little farther away from him, and the female De Ragan gets off the male and growls at him.

The male De Ragan stares at her in shock; he wonders why this female came out of nowhere and attack him like that.

She slowly backs away, but never removing her glare off from the male De Ragan. Joseph looks at her in surprise, he never expected her to come and save him like that. He grunted as he tries to move his legs, he can still feel them, so there not broken.

She heard him moaned in pain, and she slowly turn her gaze from the male half way. So she can look at him with her left eye, and catch any possibilities of him coming towards her. She looks at Joseph, and sees the tree on top of his legs. So she moves her tails, and grabs the tree and lifts it off of his legs.

Joseph turns around and sat up, and he still feels pain in his legs. He slowly got up, but he grunted in pain as he fell on his back. The female De Ragan looks at him in worry, so she grabs him with one of her tails and pulled him to her.

She looks at him with caring eyes, glad to see him again. Then she turns to look at the male, and glares at him. The male stares at her in surprise, never expecting one of his kinds holding a human with love. He continues to stare at her in surprise, wondering why she loves him.

Joseph felt one of her tails gripped his waist, and he patted it a little. "Thank you," he said to her, and this made her smile. He wonders if she lost her anger of him running away, so he checks her mind. She is glad to find him safe, but she is still upset of him running away. There are still thoughts in her mind of having a family.

This made him worried, for any second she will carry him and head back to the cave. He tries to uncoil her tail from around him, and she gently removes her tail. Joseph sat down, and looks at his legs. He remembered one of his good spells, so he said, "Healing Hand." He felt his right hand tingling, and so he places his right hand on his right leg. Soon his right leg felt better, but his left leg is still in pain. So he said healing hand once more, and places it on his left hand and healed his leg. He slowly got up, and looks at his legs.

She looks at him, happy to see he is alright. But then turns to look at the male De Ragan and growled as he came towards her. She growls deeply, trying to tell this male to back-off, the male be just a few feet away from her.

He growls at her, and she growls back. It seems they're talking to each other, Joseph thought. Then he was grabbed once more by her tails, and seems to hug him close. He looks into her mind, and he sees that she and he are mated. Then Joseph looks into the males mind, and sees that he wanted her to have a family with him. But he is now sad for she wants Joseph as her mate.

"Wait! Hold on a minute," Joseph said out loud, and both De Ragans look down at him. Joseph tries to get out of her grip, and she slowly let's go. He went to walk in between them, but then he was pulled back by her right claw in saying, "Don't go near him."

Joseph looks at her and then the male, and said to them both, "I think you two are meant for each other." Both De Ragans look at him in surprise, and he continued, "I mean it, you both are meant for each other."

The female De Ragan looks at him in surprise, and growls at him. Joseph read her mind once more, and the thought of he and her mated is still in her mind.

Joseph said, "De Ragan, even though we're mated. I still say he is meant for you." She growled, and it seems like she asked a question like, name several reasons why. So he said, "For one thing, I'm not a De Ragan. And…"

But then he was cut short, for she grabs him with her mouth again. Getting holds of his backpack, and went and flew into the air. "Not this again," he said, as he looks down at the ground in fear.

She landed in front of her cave, and walks in. Then she places him down and lies down and looks at him with a depress look. Joseph looks up at her, and he said, "Look, I am not a De Ragan."

She growls quietly, and once more he had to check her mind to understand what she is saying. It seems she doesn't care if he isn't a De Ragan.

Joseph sighed, and said, "Think about it, once you have a family. Think of your children, they would probably want a De Ragan for a father instead of little ole me."

She shook her head, she doesn't care. She looks at him with depress eyes.

"Look, why can't you try to be with him. Have a chance, and maybe what I had said would help,* Joseph said.

She thought it over, and he checks her mind. A few thoughts came to mind, a thought of giving the male De Ragan a chance.

"You see, I'm not really meant for you," he said, and she looks at him in shock.

She lowers her head, and looks at him closer. She made some growling noises, and seems she was sort of glaring at him. He read her mind once more, and saw what she had thought. He looks at her in surprise, for she has thoughts of eating him and has him always with her, holding him in her belly.

"Whoa, give some time to think about this," Joseph said in worry, for if he says something wrong. She would no doubt eat him, and he doesn't want that.

She starts laughing, well her own kind of De Ragan laughing. Joseph suddenly realizes she was just kidding about eating him, but there are thoughts of making sure he never leaves her sight.

Joseph sighed in relief, for this could be his chance of getting two De Ragans together and he could leave. He went and looks around her to the outside, and sees the male there. It seems he followed, and is now waiting outside.

The female De Ragan notices this, and turns her head to look at the male. Then she made some growling noises, and Joseph notices the male smiled. The male De Ragan moves forward, and enters into the cave.

Joseph looks up at the male De Ragan, as he lied down beside the female De Ragan. He then notices outside that the sky was darkening, so it is getting closer to the time that they should sleep for the night.

The female De Ragan went and grabs him with her left claw and places him between them. Then she lies her head down beside him, and growled something in saying goodnight. Then the male did the same, but moved his head a little farther away. He made some growling noises, and Joseph could tell that he said goodnight. Joseph said goodnight to them, and they all went to sleep for the night.

The next day went by pretty good. Joseph stayed in the cave, while both De Ragans went out hunting. Today is the twenty-second day he had been since the rift sent him here. He has only eight days left, and he must use that time to get back to the city. Get into the spaceport, and get to Moatoob desert.

And seems the two De Ragans like each other a lot. In the morning, they both hunted together and they ate together. Then in the afternoon, they spend time together outside of the cave.

Joseph is glad to see that they both like each other; this means that she will soon love him. He is glad that he was right, they are meant for each other. So he made himself lunch, and then the De Ragans came back into the cave.

He sat in the middle of the cave, and the female lies down beside him. Is about to place her wing on top of him, but then the male went and lies down on the other side. The male looks down at him, and smiled.

The female saw this, and she smiled down at Joseph. Then she moves her head, and rubs against his head.

Joseph smiled, and is about to say something. But then they both put there heads down beside each other, and they went to sleep together. Joseph is glad to see that, he said, "Well, seems like they will do well together." He was about to say more, but then the female places her right claw against his head, and the male moves his left claw on top of him. He couldn't say anything, for it seems they want him to be quiet and go to sleep.

The next day, the twentieth-third day, so only seven days left. Both De Ragans still slept, while Joseph sat down at the entrance of the cave. He had a little hard time getting out of between them this morning. Right now, he wanders on what to do. Getting to the city would take all day, and he needs to find the right area on Moatoob for the rift to open up. He knows the rift opens in the desert, and Moatoob is a desert planet. So he must use all that time to try and find the spot where the rift opens.

As the sun slowly rise, the two De Ragans slowly wake up. They all got up, and growled to each other. Then they look in between themselves, and notices Joseph was gone. Not until they spotted him sitting at the entrance. They both turned and came on either side of him, and they both look down at him.

Joseph looks up at them, and he asks, "Was I right, or was I right?"

The female De Ragan growled in agreement, and she lowers her head down towards him and gave a gentle lick to the face. The male went and rubs his head against the female De Ragan's neck.

He looks up at them, and said, "Now, I am free to go then." They both look down at him in surprise, and they growled. Joseph read their minds, and seems like they want to have a family, and have him as their pet or something.

"Look, I need to leave. I must go home," Joseph said.

The female De Ragan moves her claws on either side of him, and looks down at him with a depress look. She growls some more.

Joseph read what she had in mind, and learned what she just asked. She asked why do you want to leave us, don't you like us? He quickly said to them, "Of course I like you both, in this dimension I like De Ragans and De Ragnus more then other creatures."

The male growled, and Joseph could tell he asked, "Dimension?"

Joseph said, "You see, I was taken from my home by a rift. Now I must try to find a way to get home through those rifts. And my family would be worried about me, so I must go."

The female De Ragan growls some more, and Joseph had to look into her thought. She asked, "But aren't we your new family?"

Joseph said, "I don't belong to this world, and I like you both. But I must go."

She looks at him with sad eyes, and she shed a few tears. She slowly moves her claws around him, and hugged him close to her. Joseph hugs back, and looks up at her. He asks, "How about a good flight before I leave?"

She smiles a little, and moves her claws and head away. She rises up and looks down at him. He closed his eyes, expecting her to grab his backpack that is still on his back. But she didn't, and he wonders why she isn't grabbing him.

He looks up at her, and he saw her kneels down. She gestures with her head for him to get on her back, Joseph said in surprise, "Alright." This is better then hanging from her mouth for dear life, and now he gets a chance to ride dragons back, well De Ragans back anyways. He got up, and walks over to her side, and tries to climb up her back. But he keeps failing, as he came back to the ground, and she laughs when she saw this.

"What is so funny?" he asks her, and then he was picked up from behind. He turns to look, and he sees the male lifting him up with his left claw. Then he gently places him on the females back, and he holds on as she slowly got up. Joseph said to him, "Thanks for the help." Then he looks at her, "Ready to fly?"

She growls back, and Joseph could tell that she said, "I should be the one to ask you that." He smiled at her as she smiles at him. Then she carries him on her back as she walks forward to the outside of the cave, and followed by the male De Ragan. She turns to look at him again, and growls. He can tell she said, "Hold on tight." For she then leaps into the air, and flew through the air with him on her back. And the male flew beside her, and they flew around in the sky.

It was fun, as they flew through the sky. They went above the clouds, and they spiraled through the air. Joseph loves the feel, and the view and experience of flying through the air. It so great and Joseph can't help but feel awed about this.

"This is amazing!" he said, as he hangs on as they flew in the air. She turns her head and looks back at him, and she is glad that he likes this. She had thought of doing this for a while, since he doesn't have wings.

They continue flying into the air, but then Joseph began to think that they're wasting time. And the De Ragans need to fly back to the cave, so he said out loud, "Best land down now."

She agrees, for she felt a little tired in her wings. She slowly made her way downward to the ground, and followed by the male.

Joseph patted the back of De Ragan's neck, and then slowly got off her back. He walks in front of her, and looks up at her. As she looks down at him and the male came beside her and looks down at him.

"Well I guess it is time for me to go," Joseph said to them. The male nodded, and the female looks depress. She lowers her head down to him, and he thought she was about to kiss. But then she nudges his chest with her snout, and Joseph patted it. He said, "You both have a good time together."

She pulls her head back, and they both growled. He thought that they said goodbye, he didn't bothered to read their minds, for probably reading two minds at the same time would cause a headache. Joseph said, "Goodbye."

Both De Ragans growls some more, and they turned around and leaps off the ground and flew into the air. Joseph watches them flew into the air, and they flew in a circle above him. Then they both stopped and look down at him, and then they both roared at the same time. Then they flew away, heading back to their cave.

"Goodbye and hope you two have good lives," he said, and he turns around and walks away. He needs to find a good place to sleep for the night, after an hour he finds a small cave. The cave is only four feet tall, and he had to crawl in.

He sat down, and checks his stuff in his backpack. Making sure he has all of his stuff, and as soon as he made sure. He puts his backpack down, and lies down on the cold ground and places his head on his backpack. He is still wearing his red jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

After a few minutes, he slowly went to sleep. While outside of the cave, the stars shine in the night sky.

End of Chapter 13

Written by Josephiroth


	14. Impersonate

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 14

Impersonate

Three days later, Joseph arrived outside of the city. Joseph feels exhausted, for it was a long trip. Turns out, the De Ragans dropped him much farther away, close to the ruins of a dead city that was destroyed eighteen years ago. They probably thought that he wanted to get back to the city, but they dropped him at the wrong place.

He stood among the trees, looking towards the city. There seems to be a lot of people in this city, obviously. It is a CAST City, so there is going to be well over thousands of them, and they go with logic. And if they see him, they'll capture him. And he only has four days left.

He stares at the entrance into the city, a city that doesn't compare to any city he has been to before. This city is futuristic, machinery, and no doubt security cameras probably everywhere.

He got a good idea just now, probably split into three once more. But then he suddenly realizes that the three he can split into are of old, from the game Phantasy Star Online/Offline Episode One and Two Plus. And this world is Phantasy Star Universe, which is ten thousand years from Phantasy Star Online/Offline Episode One and Two Plus.

He then tries to remember of what character he used in playing this game back home. He sat down, and pulls out his notebook and pencil from his backpack. Opens his notebook, and turns to an empty page.

Then he recalled that he played as a CAST in this world, but then this is the Universe Game, probably not the online version. So the Guardians won't know who he is, and then they would start thinking that there are two strange people not from this world.

He looks over at the entrance, and wanders of what to do. Then he spotted two CASTs look alike, soldiers that are no doubt in the Alliance Military. A thought came to mind, as he saw them just standing there and looking at the forest. They didn't see him.

Suddenly he gets a bright idea, if those two CASTs at the entrance look the same; no doubt there will be several CASTs in the Alliance Military looks alike. He went and writes in his notebooks, and wrote a few words at the bottom of the page for words popped on the page. Since it still writes the words of what has been happening to him.

As he soon finished, he puts his pencil back into his backpack, along with the notebook. He memorized the words, and said it quietly, "I take on the form of one of the Alliance Military members."

His body begins glowing, his backpack squishing against his back. CAST armor pops around him, and soon he looks like a CAST from the Alliance Military. He looks at his robotic hands, and said, "Sweet, this will help greatly."

He slowly got up, and adjusted the way those Alliance Military troops walk. This CAST body is heavy, and he tries to ignore. And so, he walks towards the entrance.

As he came near, the two CASTs saw him. They stand straighten, and saluted. One of them said, "Fulyen Curtz sir!"

Joseph looks at them in surprise, and they couldn't see his face because of the CAST helmet he wore. He didn't realize he took the form of Fulyen Curtz, the general in the Alliance Military. He best be careful now, and try to act like him. He said, "At ease men." Then he continues walking, and headed into the city. Both of those CASTs stops saluting and looks at the forest.

As Joseph walked down the street, he whistles in relief. He has no clue of what Curtz says to his soldiers, and he didn't realize that with the armor he also mimics the voice. Relaxes a little, but then straighten as he realizes that he could still be seen by several. So he move on, going down the streets with no vehicles, and since the vehicles are hover craft. There up in the skies, as he is down with several people on the ground.

After a few hours, he is lost in the city. His stomach grumbled, and he places his right hand on his belly which the Fulyen Curtz Armor he still wore. Some people look at him, and he straightens up and tries to pretend to be Fulyen Curtz.

He sees a human looking at him in confusion, and Joseph remembered that Curtz hardly has respect for organic creatures. He has hardly any respect for humans, newmans, and beasts. So he said to the human, "What are you looking at?" He said it in a rude voice of Fulyen Curtz.

"Nothing," said the human, and he walks away.

Joseph sighed in relief, and continues on. After a while, he came onto a path that leads to one of the Guardians headquarters. He recalled if he stood and looks at the building. He just needs to go left, and come to the location of a spaceport.

He headed down the path, and as he looks right. He saw eleven CASTs standing in front of a large building, and he recognizes that ten of them were soldiers. What he didn't expect he look surprised, the real Fulyen Curtz stood there and talking to his soldiers. He quickly gets out of their view, and the soldiers could've sworn they saw another Fulyen Curtz.

Joseph stood against the wall of a building, trying to make sure no one saw him. But then there were a few people walking around, and they could spot him doing this. He tries to think, for he needs a new plan now. He could see several people coming this way, and once they see me and the Curtz with those ten soldiers, he is going to be in big trouble.

"How in blazes am I going to get out of this?" he asks himself, and he slaps his mouth. For he still spoke like Fulyen Curtz and the soldiers with Curtz are listening to the real one's every word, and they might've heard his.

He then spotted a dumpster, near by. And he ran over to it, and hid behind it. A thought came to mind, he can't remove his armor without reading his notebook, and it is stuck in his backpack which is squished against his back.

The only chances of him to get pass Curtz is wait here and wait for him to be gone. And Curtz is one of the best in the Alliance Military, so he would spot him. Joseph said in worry, "What to do? What to do?"

Suddenly he hears words in his mind, and he remembers the same voice that got him stuck with the female De Ragan. Joseph said, "What do you want?"

The words in his mind spoken in the same way of reading in a book, "Joseph has asked himself of what to do. He can be spotted by Fulyen Curtz and he would be caught. An idea came to his mind, the thought of becoming another person. So all you need to do is say these words. The words are I Joseph will take on a new form, a form of one of the members in the Guardians."

Joseph looked unconvinced, and said quietly, "You got me in trouble once before, what if you're getting me in trouble again?" There was no reply, and then Joseph realizes that if he doesn't do it, he would be caught.

He sighed, for he has no choice. He quietly said, "I Joseph will take on a new form, a form of one of the Guardians." Then his body begins glowing, and soon his Fulyen Curtz disguise disappears. He wore new clothing, and he could feel the clothing on the back expanded a little, unsquish his backpack. The glowing faded, and he looks at his hands. Their human like, but what if he is a newman?

He slowly moves his hands, and felt his ears. It isn't pointy, so he is not a newman. He notices he wore a white hood, and dark color pants, and red gloves. "Why do these look familiar," he asks himself.

But then he remembers he needs to get to Moatoob, so he slowly got out of his hiding spot. He nervously walks in the soldiers view, and Curtz is still talking to them. He notices the soldiers ignored him, no doubt they know what human he took form of and they don't care.

He walks on until he is out of their view, and sighed in relief. Joseph said, "I guess this disguise works." He continues walking on, getting to the Spaceport Center.

An hour later, he arrives in front of the Spaceport. He walks into the entrance, and went to one of the nearby ships. He then saw someone come up to him, a human female.

She came up to him, and said, "Hello sir, you a member of the Guardians?" Joseph nodded, hoping his disguise works. She continued, "Good day, which ship are you planning on taking?"

Joseph said, "I need to go on the one that goes to Moatoob."

"It must be an interesting mission for you to come here to stock up on supplies. The ship over there will be ready soon to go to Moatoob," she said, pointing at one of the ships.

"Thank you," he replied, and headed to the spaceship. Walk up the stairs into it, and headed to find a seat. He finds a good one, with empty seats around. He went and sat down on one by the window, and sighed in relief.

"Only four days left for the rift on planet Moatoob opens, and I'll be there today," he said, and rested his head on the headrest. After a few minutes, some people got on and the ship is ready to go.

He smiled, and then the pilots said a few words in case there in trouble. Then the ship went into the air, and flew into the skies until it left the planet.

After a few minutes, the ship flew through the space and then went downwards onto the planet. After a while, the spaceship went into the spaceport on Moatoob. And after a few more minutes of getting out of his seat, and walking with several people off the ship.

He walks out of the spaceport, and looks around of this small town. To his left are four caves with shop entrances on the side of a cliff. And to his right are two caves, one that leads to a Guardian's headquarters and the other is a bar. And there is one more place near those two caves, and that is another port, where Guardians uses to go around the planet.

That is another place he needs to go, so he walks towards it. Until he heard someone say out loud, "Yo Ethan!" Joseph turns to see where the caller and Ethan are, and as he turned. He sees a small beast, (People that has beast characteristics) coming towards him. And Joseph recognizes him to be Tonnio.

"Hey Ethan, now this is the first. You're early," said Tonnio.

Joseph flinches; he didn't realize he took the form of Ethan Waber. Tonnio said, "Let's go, we need to see the others at the Guardian Branch about of our mission."

Joseph sweated a bit, as he and Tonnio headed to the Guardian Headquarters. He thought to himself, "How in blazes of getting out of this?" For he knows that once he gets in that place, he'll be caught at the very moment the real Ethan comes in.

In the Guardian branch, Joseph still dressed as Ethan Waber and Tonnio came in. They both came up to another beast, and a small CAST. Joseph recognizes them to be Leo; he is the beast who is taller then him. And the CAST is Lou, who is roughly the same size as Tonnio.

"Wow, this is new. I usually expect you to come late," said Leo, looking at him in surprise. "What's the occasion?"

Joseph sweated, and tries to act like Ethan, "No occasion, I am just impatient for the mission." He holds his breath for he accidentally said impatient.

Tonnio said in surprise, "That's new, I guess now you're going to be better of getting here early instead of late." They all look at him, and Joseph just nodded.

Joseph forgot he doesn't know which mission this is, so in order to not betray his cover. He said to Leo and Tonnio, "So, have you two got the info on the mission from Lou?"

"Well of course, we're not slow like you," said Tonnio, Joseph glares at him. He would've shouted, I am faster then you little pipsqueak! But he restrains himself from saying it.

"Now this is new, you two usually start fighting when one of who say something wrong about the other," said Leo, looking at Joseph/Ethan in surprise. Joseph sweated again, and he started to wish he played more on the Universe game so he could remember Ethan's attitude.

Then an idea came to mind, and he looks down at Tonnio. He said, "And I bet you remember what the mission is, unless you were in a hurry and skipped it didn't you?"

"Hey, I know the mission," said Tonnio, sounded mad.

Joseph grinned, and said, "If you do, then tell me the answer?"

Tonnio didn't say a thing, but Lou said, "Our mission is to locate Lou one-seven-eight." Joseph then looks surprised, this is the mission when they go find another Lou buried in the sands. And where they fought and killed Magashi. Joseph sweated again, he is now stuck. The real Ethan has to be on this mission, and getting away from these Guardians while being Ethan would prove difficult. When they're left alone, their chances decrease of completing the mission.

"You alright Ethan...? You seem to be sweating a lot," Leo asks him. Joseph flinches, this is sort of strike one in getting caught.

Tonnio sniffs, and then grabs his nose with his left hand. He said, "Ugh! Ethan you stink! When was the last time you had a bath?! You smell like you haven't bathed in weeks!" He backs away a few feet, and said again, "I even can smell you from here." Strike two Joseph thought, for indeed he didn't even have a chance for a bath. For in the first world, no water on his travels, and he was cleaned for the first few days. But when he got to his destination, his enemies never took a bath for they're rats. Now in this world, he couldn't leave the De Ragan's cave for anything, because once in the while she would look back at the cave. And no doubt she wasn't bothered for all the smells she smelled.

Leo said after feeling a little disgusted, "Ethan, what is wrong with you today?"

"I'm a little off, and since we're going to the desert. Why not just wait till after," said Joseph, hoping this would work. Then he hears the doors open, and someone came in.

"What is that stench?" said a familiar voice. Then Ethan, the real one came. Joseph sweated some more, for this is now strike three, maybe. He thought to himself, I could try to get them think he is the fake.

Ethan looks at Joseph/Ethan in surprise, and shouted, "And who are you?! Why are you dressed up as me?!"

"I could ask the same thing, who in blazes are you and why are you mimicking me?!" Joseph/Ethan shouted back. They both glared at each other, but Joseph still sweated a little.

"This is new, two Ethans?" Leo asks in surprise.

"Which one of you is the real one?" Tonnio asks them.

Both Ethan and Joseph/Ethan turned to look at him, and shouted at the same time, "I am!" Then they look at each other and started arguing.

Lou didn't look surprise, and looks at the beasts. She said, "We must go now, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

The real Ethan turns to look at them, and said, "You're right, we should go." Then he looks at Joseph/Ethan, and glares as he said, "We have to continue this some other time."

"No! We settle this now you fake!" Joseph/Ethan said in anger, he is furious and saying without thinking now. "Forget the other Lou for a second and tell me why you are here! You fake! I will not stand here feeling mocked at by someone who dresses up as me."

"Forget the other Lou?" Leo asks in surprised. "You're not Ethan!" He pulled out his sword, and points it at him.

Tonnio pulls out a dagger, and said, "The real Ethan never say forget someone who needs to be saved."

Joseph flinched, and the real Ethan said, "Caught in the open, now tell us who you really are." He pulls out a saber.

"Seems like strike three, I'm out," said Joseph/Ethan. He turns and fled, and the other followed behind.

"Stop!" said Ethan, as all four Guardians followed behind. Joseph/Ethan didn't stop, for if he did he would still be caught. He exited the Guardian Branch, and followed by the four Guardians. The people stare in surprise as they saw a human being chased, a human that looks like one of the four guardians that is.

Joseph knows that he is trapped now. He can't get onto those ships without being caught. And they're close, so they could easily spot where he would hide behind. And once he is caught, they will drag him and leave him at the Guardian Branch. Hold there till more Guardians arrive, and take him to their base for questioning. He needs to get to somewhere that there are no possible chances of being taken to the Guardians again.

A new bright idea came to mind, he needs to get to the G-Port. The one that Guardians get on the G-Flyers (Small spaceships), to travel around the planet... Get on one of them, and activates the launch. Shut the doors, only after the four Guardians get on. After that, they have no choice but to do the mission and take him along as well.

He grins, and then headed to that port. The Guardians still followed behind. Joseph/Ethan did what he planned. He ran into the port, with the Guardians still behind him. Getting onto one of the available ships, and get to the controls. As fast as he could, he activates the ship, and had it get ready to fly into the air. The doors shut, and he is now left alone with the four Guardians who now hold their weapons pointed at him.

"You're under arrest," said Leo.

"Yeah and now tell us who you really are," said Ethan, he holds his saber right at him.

Joseph/Ethan grins and laughs, having his eyes closed while so. Facing them, and said, "There is no point in hiding now, getting closer to my destination. And you four need to fulfill your mission as well, and there is no time to go back to place me on hold at the Guardian branch."

Lou said, "We can still hold you on this ship."

"Wrong, my power is too great," he said without thinking, and just grins at them.

"Enough! Now show us who you are," said Ethan.

"Very well," said Joseph/Ethan, and he started to think. He is now worried, but not expressing outside but in the inside. He has no choice but to reveal who he is, the one that Ethan, Hyuga, and Karen failed in taking in.

But then a thought came to him, how in blazes is he to be able to remove his disguise? He never wrote that part down, and now he is stuck. He is more worried, and he sweated a little. There are no other options, except for one. He thought to himself, "Voice, if you can hear me. Sorry for distrusting you a while ago. I need your help, I can't remove my disguise. And thus I won't be able to hold my notebook as well." He then waited for a while.

In the next second, he heard two words in his mind. It said, "Release me." But the tone of the voice sounded just like the alien in Independence Day movie, when the Alien is using the professor in order to speak the human language. Now Joseph felt a little creep out after hearing it.

"Well?" Tonnio asks, getting tired as he waited. Then the G-Flyer slowly came off the ground and went up in the air.

Joseph looks at them and grins, he said, "Release me."

"There is no way we will release you now," said Ethan, but then stops as Joseph/Ethan's body begins glowing. All four Guardians, except Lou look surprised. Soon Joseph stood there without his disguise. He wore his black tank top, red jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and glasses.

"Finally free from that disguise, you wouldn't believe of how it felt under it," he said, and looks at them.

Ethan was the first to asks, "But how? The last time I saw you were that you were stuck mated with that De Ragan. How did you get away from her?"

Lou said, "I best send a message to Lou two-four, for Headmaster Nav was going to send twenty Guardians today to get you."

"Then you best do that now, for if I learn that both De Ragans are killed. You Guardians will gain a new mortal enemy," Joseph said, glaring at them.

"Two?" Ethan asks in surprised again.

"Yes two, in order for me to leave. I needed her to get hooked up with a male De Ragan," said Joseph.

"The message is sent," said Lou. "Now, we must get going. Getting Lou one-seven-eight is more important."

"Good," Joseph said, and he backs away. He looks at Leo, and said, "You best drive, since I don't know how to fly this thing."

"Then how the hell did you learn to activate it?" Tonnio asks him.

"Try watching the pilots, there are a lot of things you can learn while sitting in your seat. I merely sat in the seat by the aisle, and watch the pilots so I wouldn't fall asleep," said Joseph.

Leo went to the controls and operates it. The G-Flyer changes its angle, and flew through the air. Ethan walks up to Joseph, and holds the saber under Joe's chin. "No funny stuff," said Ethan.

Seeing how Leo using the controls to operate the G-Flyer, learning on how to fly this thing. Except for landing it… He then turns and looks at Ethan, and ask, "You do realize I am being nice at the moment do you?"

"I don't trust you, you are full of deception," said Ethan.

"Not really, I only do it so I can survive. And please lower your saber," Joe said.

"Why should I?" he asks, still glaring at him.

Joseph said, "Because you do realize I can split into the Triforce in mere seconds, beat you all. Then crash this ship so I can escape. But right now, I'm feeling helpful. So please lower your blade, otherwise we'll go with the plan I just said."

Ethan withdrew his saber, and looks at him. He then asks, "Where are you from?"

"I can't answer that," said Joseph, felt annoyed from hearing that question.

"Then what about your techniques?" Ethan asks.

"It's magic, and I don't know how to answer that," said Joseph, still feeling annoyed.

Ethan starts thinking, for he knows he won't get any answers for those questions from him. Then he asks a different question, "What's it like to live with a De Ragan?"

Joseph looks at him in confused, and said, "If you want to know, don't eat the food that she gives you."

"You ate the food that she eats?" Ethan asks in surprised, and begins laughing. Joseph felt a little annoyed, and it was also funny as well.

"Well what do you expect; I need to live after all. Even if the food was disgusting," he said. He slightly laughs.

Tonnio said, "Well what you expect from someone who stinks."

"I can't help it, I haven't had the chance to in weeks," said Joseph. "For the De Ragan kept making sure I was still at the cave. You have no idea of how hard it was."

"Then why didn't you split into three and fought against the De Ragan instead of fighting me long ago?" Ethan asks.

"Simple, either be interrogated for weeks by you simple Guardians or be free," Joseph said. "Now please, enough talking. Are we there yet?" Looking at Leo…

Leo looks at the map on the screen, and sees that they're getting into the area near the signal. He said, "We're almost there." Then everyone heard Joseph stomach growled, and he places his right hand on it.

"Have you forgotten to eat the food that your mate gave you?" Tonnio asks, mocking him. Joe glares at him.

"Something is following us," said Lou. Both Joseph and Tonnio went to look through the window, Tonnio looks upwards while Joseph looks downwards. Joseph sees a large shadow over their G-Flyer's shadow, while Tonnio sees nothing.

"What are you talking about?! I don't see anything! Maybe the heat's frying your circuits," Tonnio said.

Joseph remembers this part, he saw this happen in the game. He turns to look at Leo, and shouted an order, "Shift to the right!" Leo turns the flyer to the right in surprise, and was about to shout. But then four missiles from above went downwards at the spot they were at before.

"Aah! What's that?!" Tonnio shouted in surprise.

Joseph went to look through the window again, and spotted four laser beams shot out of the ground, heading right up them. "Fly straight!" he shouted again, and Leo made sure and the four beams went around them and struck something in the air. The thing that appears to be invisible above them lost there device, thus revealing what is above them.

Leo looks at the screen, again, and recognizes what the ship above them is. "It's one of the Endrum Collective's battleships." Missiles shot down from the battleship again, and they avoided them. The missiles hit the ground below, and exploded.

Then a new battleship came from underneath the sand, it is the one that shot the beams at the battleship.

"It's the Landeel! What's it doing here?!" Tonnio asks in surprise.

"How should I know!" Leo shouted back, for he is trying to move the G-Flyer. Trying to dodge each of the two battleships that are firing at each other, the problem is that they're in between of them. There all holding tight to something as Leo drove the G-Flyer.

Then two missiles hit the ship, one on the right wing and one on the right side. The ship lost control and heading towards the ground, and everyone are hanging onto something. The whole beside the ship was sucking everything out.

Joseph started to loose his grip as he hangs on, his legs are in the air. Ethan, Leo, Tonnio, and Lou are holding onto something and they got better grip then he gotten. Ethan saw him loosing his grip, and he reaches out his left hand.

"Grab my hand," Ethan said, trying to hang on.

Joseph tries to reach him with his left hand, but couldn't reach. He said while trying, "I'm not supposed to die like this!" He stretches hard, trying to grasp Ethan's hand.

But then he lost his grip, and headed towards the gap. "No!" he shouted, as he went through. The Guardians stare in surprise, as they saw Joseph gone through the gap. Joseph continued shouting no, as he plummets to the ground.

End of Chapter 14

Written by Josephiroth


	15. Waiting

Arrival of the Actillian

Chapter 15

Waiting

Joseph plummets down to the ground, screaming out the same word, "NO!" He watches as he spins through the air, and heading straight down to the hard ground. Then he forgotten a most important spell, he shouted in the last second, "Barrier!"

Then he is a big sphere like barrier, and soon he crashes into the ground. The barrier slowly faded, and Joseph lies knocked out on the ground. The wind blew and the sand covered his body slowly.

* * *

He quietly dreams, dreaming of the next location of the dimensional rift. In the dream he flew through the air, straight to the location. And soon he is floating in an old battle zone, and he is not happy about.

He said to himself, "I'm starting to miss my old dreams, locating the same place over and over is getting quite boring."

Then he spotted something that shouldn't be there, four dead bodies and their weapons. He went over to them, and recognizes them to be Ethan, Leo, Tonnio, and infamous rogue Alfort Tylor.

"This is impossible! They're supposed to win against Magashi and his huge machine," said Joseph, looking awfully shocked. They're supposed to kill Magashi here, not him killing them. "How could this have happen?" He shouted into the sky.

"Because someone shown everyone of how strong the weapons of old are," said a voice and sounded all around him.

He looks surprised, because this time the voice isn't in his head this time. He shouted into the air, "Who are you? And how could the Endrum Collective know how strong the weapons are?"

"I am your guide, and I am here to warn you. When you turned into three at the relic site, you didn't notice a hidden security cam that was outside of it. They saw how powerful of your weaponry are, and they calculated on how to make there weapons even stronger, with the added bonus from the relic site," said the voice.

Joseph was about to ask of how did the Endrum Collective put a hidden cam there. But then he realizes, right after Ethan and his friends took the doctor there, the Endrum Collective killed the doctor and claimed the relic site. Joseph's head sagged, and he said, "I am such a fool."

"There is still hope," said the voice.

"Tell me, I need to set things right," said Joseph, still wandering where the voice is coming from.

"You need to prevent their deaths, so you must wake up now and get there," said the voice, and it quietly echoes as it faded. The area starts glowing white, and Joseph shut his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself lying on the desert sand. He sat up, and moaned. He said to himself, "Oh man, how can I be such a fool." He slowly got up, and checks a few things. Seeing that everything on his is a-ok, and there is no sand in his backpack. His glasses still on, and he looks in the direction of where the rift and the battle is going to be.

"Hold on Guardians, I'm on my way," he said. He then concentrated, trying to remember the words for the Triforce. Once he got it, he said, "With my power, I shall be the Triforce that I had played as in the past." Then his body started glowing.

* * *

In a small battle area, three guardians and one rogue stood. A big flying mech facing them, with no legs, with the left robotic arm that is a gun, and the right has an electrical sword that comes out and in. A red CAST is inside it, and he grins as he looks at the four.

"The Guardians and rogues fighting together...! How convenient. I'll make short work of you all!" said he, the sound of his robotic voice.

"We got to stop Magashi," said Ethan, for that name is what the red CAST is called. Magashi, the leader of the Endrum Collective, an evil CAST…

"It may prove difficult, that is one of those Endrum Collective's battle mechs," said Leo, pulling out his sword.

"No matter how big it is, it will still fall," said Alfort Tylor, pulling out his blade.

"Let's rip that buckle of bolts into scrap metal," said Tonnio, as he pulled out his dagger.

Ethan nodded, and he pulled out his saber and handgun. They all charged, running straight the mech. And Magashi prepares himself to strike.

"You wouldn't start a fight without us?" said a voice that echoes through out the area. Everyone wandered where that voice came from, and they looked in that direction.

The Triforce, Alpha, Joseph, and Calus stood on top of ledge, looking down at them all; they have their Mags with them as well. Then the Triforce leaps off the ledge, and landed on the ground. They ran over to the Guardians and rogue.

"Joseph! I thought we lost you," said Ethan in surprise, remembering that Joseph fell off the G-Flyer all those hours ago.

Joseph grins, and said, "You can't loose us that way, remember what I said at the time we first met." Ethan remembers when Joseph fell from the skies, and claiming he fell off a G-Flyer before.

"This time for the second, you wouldn't believe of how many bruises we gotten when we're still one," said Calus.

"Uh guys, we're just starting a battle against Magashi?" Tonnio asks, sounded annoyed.

"Us will handle it, you four just watch," said Alpha, and he pulled out his Dragon Slayer Sword.

"We're going to show you all how powerful our weapons really are," said Joseph. Then all three of them got in front of them, and looks at Magashi's mech.

"Now, the time to destroy you three… I will be glad to end your miserable lives," Magashi said, and aims his cannon right at them.

"I don't think so Magashi, you never seen our Photon Blasts," said Joseph. He then looks at Alpha, and they both nodded. He shouted, "Time to show you all my photon blast!"

A symbol appeared under him, and he holds both of his hands into the air. His Mag changes form, and became a blue dolphin. "Now," said Joseph, and before the dolphin went, Alpha leaps and grabs the dorsal fin on the dolphin's back. Then getting on its back, and holds his blade up in the air.

The dolphin shot forward, heading straight at Magashi's mech. "Yeehaw!" shouted Alpha. He then leaps off the blue dolphin, and it went through the bottom of the mech. The bottom arm broke off, revealing two energy blades. Alpha struck at one point with his Dragon Slayer Sword.

"What the...?! How is that possible?!" said Magashi, seeing on the diagram of the bottom armor from inside his mech taking massive damage.

Alpha couldn't pull out his blade, and so he leaves it and climbs up. Getting to the front view window, seeing Magashi... "You know, you need more work on the armor," said Alpha. He then climbs on top, and pulls out his two blades.

"Get off my battle mech, you runty CAST!" said Magashi, he activated his right mech arm. The sword came out, and he swung his arm above him to hit Alpha.

Alpha saw it coming, and he swung his two blades through the huge electrical blade. Cutting right through, making the blade arm useless.

"My God, this mech needs better up grades," said Alpha, he carefully heads to the sword arm shoulder. Finding the joints, and he swung his two blades right at it twice. Cutting through, and the arm falls off.

The Guardians and rogue stare in surprise, and Joseph and Calus walks towards it. When they got about fifteen feet away from it…

Alpha shouted, "Hey Calus, use your techniques and hit here." He taps the broken joint with one of his blades.

Calus nodded, and holds out his right hand, palm facing outwards. "Megid!" he shouted, and a dark ball came out and headed straight at the joint. Striking it, and causing malfunctions.

"Impossible!" shouted Magashi; he is now trying to get out.

Alpha puts his blades away, and leaps down in front of the mech. He grabs the hilt of his sword, and shouted, "Buh-bye Magashi." With more armor falling off, it loosens his sword. He swung his body till his feet are against the mech. Then he jumps forward, pulling out his blade just as it exploded.

Alpha landed on the ground in front of Calus and Joseph, and his sword went into the ground. He gets up, just as the exploded mech falls to the ground.

"That was easy," said Alpha.

"Too easy, in fact there was nothing on it that had similarities to our weaponry," said Calus.

"The damn voice lied to us," Joseph said, sounded mad. "Now we just showed the Guardians and Rogues of our power."

Alpha nodded, and said, "No kidding."

A thought came to Calus's mind, he asks, "Wasn't Magashi supposes to jump out, and get killed by Ethan and Tylor?"

Joseph looks upwards, and places his left hand on his robotic eye and real eye. Alpha shook his head, and said, "And Ethan was supposed to be the one who kills him first."

"I hope it didn't altered much," Joseph said, just as the Guardians and the Rogue came to them.

"What power, and how did you three do that?" Tonnio asks them.

"It's a secret," said Alpha, looking at Tonnio. They both are roughly at the same size.

Then Magashi leaps out of the flames, and both Ethan and Tylor ran forward. The Triforce turned to see those two fighting Magashi. Joseph sighed in relief, for they didn't kill Magashi after all.

After each strike from Ethan and Tylor, Magashi laughs. He is short circuiting, and he shouted, "Die!" He then exploded, causing a smoke to envelop them all.

All three of the Triforce got a good idea at the same time. They all ran off, while the Guardians and the rogue waits till the smoke clears. As soon as the smoke cleared, Ethan said, "Well that's the end of that." He turns to see the Triforce, and all four of them looked shock.

"Hey-uh where they go?!" asked Tonnio, looking quite surprised. Alpha was just standing in front of him, and the sword in the ground is also gone.

They all look left then right, and then Leo said, "Up there." He pointed to where the Triforce is, and they all looked to see them on the same ledge.

"We must go, and we may never see each other again," said Joseph, the Triforce looking down at the Guardians and rogue.

"But may you all learn of value lessons here today, that the power resides in teamwork," said Calus, holding his staff in the air.

"And you all fight hard and well, and protect Gurhal System with honor," said Alpha, holding up his Dragon Slayer Sword into the air.

They all spoke at the same time, just after Joseph pulled out his saber and held it in the air. "May your future shine upon you all, for us Triforce will never return." There weapons glows. Calus's staff starts burning with red energy around it like fire. Alpha's sword shows electrical signs, and glowing yellow and brightness of lightning. And Joseph's sword shines bluish, with a freezing feeling of it. Fire, lightning, ice, they're the three main techniques that everyone in Gurhal knows.

"We bid you all farewell," said all three of them again. There weapons shines brighter, bursting with the three main elements in that world, besides earth, light and dark. And when the energies faded, the Triforce are gone.

"Wow, now that is some exit," said Leo, he and the others are surprise.

"No kidding," said Ethan.

* * *

The Triforce went and hid behind a large rock, and press against themselves against it. They waited a minute or two, and then Alpha asks, "Do you think they're gone?"

Calus nodded, and said, "They wouldn't just stand there. They need to go see if Lou one-seven-eight is alright."

"I will go check," said Joseph, and he moves away from them. He walks slowly to the ledge, and looks over. He sees no one down there, except for the rubble from the battle mech. He calls back, "They're gone."

Calus and Alpha came over, and they both sat down. Alpha said, "Let's hope so, with just a few days left."

"The portal will open in this area," said Calus.

"And hopefully it is a way home," said Joseph. They all sighed, as they all sat down Joseph looks at them both, and said, "Well, I guess we should be one now."

Both Calus and Alpha nodded, and they both put their right hands out. Joseph puts his right hand, and soon all three of them started glowing. Soon Joseph's real form appears, and he sat in the middle.

He then lies down, on his backpack. Looking through his glasses, and seeing the sky. He said to himself, "Man, what a day. First I had to act like Curtz, then Ethan. Get to this planet; fall off the G-Flyer. Then turned into the Triforce and had a little battle. I am so exhausted," he yawned.

He sniffs, and remembers that he still stinks. "I hope the next world, I can have a bath." Then he remembers that when he came into this world, he was falling from the sky. "I hope I fall into the ocean, landing on the hard ground is painful."

He then takes off his backpack, opens it and pulls out his note book and pencil. He was about to write down another food item to eat, but then a thought came to mind. If he falls into an ocean, then his backpack with all the items within it will be wet. And he usually keeps his notebook in there, and along with his Nintendo DS, DS games, his Pokemon Ultimate Handbook, clip pencils, and drink and chips he once had. Valuable items get wet, and that would prove badly.

He starts thinking about it, maybe a waterproof backpack? No it won't work, the backpack will be waterproof, but there are chances of water getting in it and soaking the stuff, and the backpack wouldn't be soaked while the stuff inside are.

He places his right hand on his head, and rubs his hair in thought. Then it just hit him, a brand new idea. What if he can make his backpack totally different way of waterproof backpack? The idea is of no water getting in it, unless it is contained in a bottle or something. Especially when it is open, no water can get in, just a regular barrier surrounding his backpack. He grins of the idea, so he starts writing it.

As soon as he finished, he read it out loud, "As I read, my backpack is now guarded by a magical barrier. The barrier will stop of any kind of liquid, like water, can never enter the backpack. Unless it is contained in a bottle of some kind..."

He stops, and he saw his backpack glowing. Then it stops, and he wanders if it worked. He moves closer to it, and asks out loud, "If only I have water to test it." He was getting hot, and so he removes his red jacket.

He notices he is wearing his black tank top shirt, and black absorbs heat from the sun rays. Wearing it would still make him hot, so he removes it and moves all of his stuff and sat in the shade.

He yawns, and said, "Now just to wait for a few days to the rift opens." He uses his left hand, and wipes the sweat off of his head. The sweat went towards his backpack, but then was bounced off by some force.

Joseph saw it, and said, "I guess it worked. That means my stuff is safe!" Then he started hearing noises like a crowd cheering and clapping.

"What the?!" he asks in surprised. He quickly got up, and checks around. He sees no one, and he asks, "Where did that noise come from?"

He went back and sat down, went and grabs his notebook. Right now he is feeling quite exhausted, he probably had enough time to check his journal before falling asleep. So he turns the pages, and read what the last part came up in there.

It reads: "Soon after he realized that his spell had worked, noises sounded from nowhere and yet everywhere. Thus spooking him, and made him ask, "What the?!" He went to check to see who are what is cheering and clapping. But he found no one, and the noises stopped."

"Okay, that is little strange," said Joseph, looks surprised and tired at the same time. He slowly puts his notebook into his backpack, just right on top of his pencil. He then places backpack down, and puts his shirt on top of it. He lies down, and puts his red jacket on top of him. Even though it is hot, but the sand he is on gets cold in the shade. And once the sun gets in the right range of shining its rays, if his jacket isn't on top of him, he would get a sun burn all over his torso and face.

He yawns just before he went to sleep.

* * *

Two days gone by, and on the third day. Joseph sat down in the old battle arena where he fought Magashi while he was the Triforce. Yesterday he had a hard time getting down there, for not being a Triforce; he is just a human with unknown magic. If he jumped, he might've broken a bone.

Well he did, when he was climbing down, and then falls and landed on his right leg. Hearing it cracking several times, feeling the pain. He screamed in pain, and he healed his leg with his healing magic. He felt more pain when the bones started to reconnect each other, but soon after it was healed, but still sore so he couldn't stand on it.

He practically did nothing, except trying a few words. Being alone, he did himself his own little magic show. But he started with the simple stuffs like summoning food to eat. He decided to work on it more the next day.

So today, and with his leg feeling better. And with full energy, he is ready to try out a few things he had always dreamed of doing.

He stood few feet away from his stuff, with no shirt on. And he had taken off his boots and socks as well, and he stuffs the socks in his boots immediately after he got the full dose of it.

He looks around him, seeing the bright sky. He then started stretching himself, doing exercises so he could be in better shape. Doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and running…

But he got stop, and he sat down on the ground. He isn't tired, but he groans of hating the smell. "There better be a good place for me to take a bath, even a river will do," he said. Yesterday, he thought of making rain. But rain is probably not a good idea, even though it is the greatest one yet. Getting rain might cost more energy then he might expect, so he is going to wait and tries to get better at his magic thing.

After a few minutes, he cast a spell for a Kit Kat bar. Eating it, and putting the wrapping in his jeans pocket. Then he stands up, and tries to decide on which spell to try first. He written so many spells in his notebook, and so they would work, but the cost of his energy is the question.

Well he shouldn't worry about it, for just saying one word means less energy. The problem is putting more details in it, which would increase the cost of his energy. Once he gets exhausted, he needs sleep to recharge.

Right now, he is feeling good enough to try. He puts his right hand outwards, and shouted, "Fireball!"

Suddenly he felt his right hand burning, and just then a ball of fire shot out and headed towards the far side of the training ground. Impacting the cliff wall and leaving a scorch mark on it.

"Wow," he said in surprised, and then he remembers his right hand is hot. He looks at it, and sees no burn marks. The magic worked, and he didn't loose a lot of energy, only a little.

"Now for something cool," he said as he raises his left hand, palm facing outwards. He thought it over, and he chose to say it. "Ice beam," he said, and he felt his left arm go cold.

Freezing cold and he flinches as he felt his arm freezing. Then a beam shoots out of his hand, and it is in the color of ice. The beam went and strikes the wall, leaving a frozen spot there.

Joseph grabs his left arm with his right hand, because all he could feel in his left arm is bitter freezing cold. Soon, after a few minutes it returns to normal. He then let's go of his left arm, and looks at both of his hands.

"Okay, never do those two unless I really need too," he said. Now he wanders of what else, and he looks down at the ground. Seeing a small rock and he thought of a good one he knows of.

He picks it up, and holds it in front of him. Staring at it, focusing, he said, "Levitate." He let's go of it, and the small rock floated in the air. He continues looking at it, and it floated. He started to sweat, for the longer he does it, more energy.

When he blinked, he heard the rock hit the ground. He looks down at it, and said, "I guess it only works as long as I stare at it. If only I can do it without looking at it, but only by thought..." Now that sounds like a good thing, but of course he needs a lot of training.

"If only I can find someone who knows this kind of magic can teach me," said Joseph, still looking down at the rock. Then he decided to stop, learning ice beam, fireball and levitate is good for now. There are better times ahead of him to try his magic, especially since the rift opens tomorrow afternoon.

He went and sat down, and tries to decide on what food to summon. Something that isn't hot, for he is still experiencing the heat of this desert. Something cold and good for the body…

"Glass of water," he said, and then a glass of water appears in front of him. He takes it, and swallowed a little. He was sweating as well, so he pours the rest over his head to cool him off.

Forgetting to take off his glasses in doing so, so he puts the glass down… Takes off his glasses, and picks up his shirt and wipes off the drops to make his glasses clear again.

He puts them back on, and sighed. Trying to decide on what to eat, then a bright idea came to mind. So he reaches his notebook, for he knows that he didn't write it down. Opens it to an open page, and grabs the pencil from his backpack. He then writes down a sentence, and once he finished. He said, "A plate with a cold ham and cheese sandwich."

A plate of nice cold ham and cheese sandwich appeared before him, and he went and picks up the plate. He realizes that he forgot the one thing needed in a good lunch. He looks at where the glass was, for it was gone the moment he set it down before.

So he holds the plate with the sandwich on it in his left hand, and uses his right hand and writes down a few words in his notebook for a different kind of drink. Soon he finished, and said, "A glass of ice tea." Then a glass of ice tea appeared before him, and he takes it with his right hand and swallows some it.

"Ah, good and cold," he said. Then he puts it down, and it didn't disappear for the drink is still in the glass.

He then sets the plate on his lap, and takes the sandwich with his hands. He started eating. And after a good while, he was done. He drank the last bit of his ice tea, and set the glass on the empty plate.

After a minute or two, the glass and plate disappeared. And he sighed in relief, and now felt tired. Been training all day, and he can't wait for the rift to open tomorrow.

As he sees the sun descend in the sky, he went and puts his notebook and pencil back into his backpack. Along with his black tank top shirt, and zip it shut. He then lies down, placing his head on top of it. He then grabs his red jacket, and puts it on top of him like a blanket.

Soon he went to sleep, sleeping during the evening sky.

* * *

The next day, the last day of him being in this dimension... He has awakened early, this usually happens when he is excited for it. He had to put on his stinky socks again, and puts on his boots. He opens his backpack, and took out his tank top shirt and put on. Then soon after he puts his jacket on, and zips his backpack shut.

He sat down beside his backpack, and uses his magic to summon food for breakfast. He had many food items written in his notebook, it's just the sandwich and the drink was his latest.

"Bagel with butter on it," he said, and a round good bagel with butter rubbed on it. He takes it off the plate and holds it in his hand, and ate it. As soon as he put the plate down, it faded away.

He soon finishes it, and sat against a large rock and looks up at the sky. He still has a few hours to wait, so he decided to play his DS game. So he opens his backpack again, and pulls it out. Turns it on, and the menu came on the bottom screen, and the time and date on the other...

He looks at the date, seeing that he has been gone from home for up to two months. Then he looks at the menu on the bottom screen, there is only one game in it. So he presses the button, and the game started. The game he is playing is Pokemon Platinum, and he is using his usual team.

His Pokemon team on the game consists of six best Pokemon. His platinum game holds almost all the Pokemon he had transferred from his Pokemon Fire red, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness and Emerald. Every time he transferred his Pokemon from those two games, he starts over in those two games to get the other starter Pokemon. The only Pokemon he couldn't get were the starter Pokemon of the new games that was suppose to come out this month back home.

Well his best Pokemon consists of Redfang the Charizard, Goldmoon the Dragonite, Gloria the Milotic, Terra the Torterra, Lucas the Lucario, and Blaze the Blaziken. These six are his best Pokemon, well really six of the best twenty-four Pokemon. He hardly uses legendary Pokemon, except for two, Latias and Latios. But the reason he hardly uses the others, are because there just big stepping stones in getting ahead. Say like he catches Rayquaza and used it to win the league along with his five Pokemon. But when he go through it without Rayquaza, he loose... There is no fun of just using legendaries to win the battles, even though there cool looking and has good attacks. He prefers to train his best six Pokemon to greatness, and beat the league without the help of a legendary.

Joseph looks at his Pokemon, and he moves his little gaming character around. Having a few Pokemon battles, making poffins, catching the ones he hasn't caught yet. While he waits for the time of the rift to come, he continues to play his game.

Moves his little game character into the Pokemon center, healed his Pokemon. Check his pc for all the other Pokemon he has gotten. Seeing that he as about twenty Lucarios thought it would be fun of having several Lucarios, even though it was pointless... He checks the others, seeing the other twelve of the best eighteen Pokemon he has. The four other best Pokemon from fire red are Karen the Kangaskhan, Icefire the Nidoqueen, Lex the Alakazam, and Arrowflight the Aerodactyl. The best four from Emerald are Sally the Salamence, Ironslash the Aggron, Flora the Flygon, and Sierra the Seviper. And the original four Pokemon that went with Terra and Lucas in Platinum are Lucy the Lopunny, Teryx the Garchomp, Brightheart the Froslass, and Icefang the Floatzel. He hardly has any Pokemon from XD a nickname, for it was just a battle to save the Pokemon from Ciphers that turning them into Shadow Pokemon. And the Pokemon he catches in it are pretty much at a high level. But the only best Pokemon he has in XD is his little Eevee. Never evolved it, preferred to have it the way it is.

Now when it was mention that when he transferred Pokemon from those three games, and started over in Emerald and Fire red... Well he isn't going to mention their nicknames and who they are, for that would just waste a little time.

Joseph stops, and saves the game. As soon as it finishes saving, he turns it off and puts it back into his backpack. Then gets up, and puts his backpack on his back, and waited. For any minute, the dimensional rift would open.

Soon clouds covered the sky, and there are sounds of thunder in the distant. Then a thunder hit the ground about ten feet away from him. He jumps back in surprised, and put his hands on his ears in pain.

After a few strikes at random spots, the dimensional rift appeared in the middle. Joseph looks at it, and smiles. "Finally, now let it be leading back home," he said.

He then runs straight at the dimensional rift, and as he is two feet away from it. He jumps, hurling himself into the portal. As soon as he disappeared into it, the dimensional rift disappeared. And the thunder and lightning stops, and the sky returned to normal.

* * *

_The journey continues, where he'll end up, nobody knows. Will he get to his home world? Or is the journey only just beginning. Find out next time of the story of the Actillian!_


End file.
